Tangled
by Bluehaven4220
Summary: MIRACLE Vanessa Brooks had never gotten along well. With anyone. Period. That is, until the 1980 Olympic tryouts and the day she met Jim Craig. With two men competing for her affections will she give in?
1. I'm Vanessa Brooks, and This is My Story

**Title: She Shoots, Goaltender Scores?**

**Author: Bluehaven4220**

**Disclaimer: Me own Vanessa. Me no own ANYTHING else, you no sue. You having a very clear grasping of this concept, yes?**

**Summary: Vanessa Brooks had never gotten along well. With anyone. Period. That is, until the 1980 Olympic tryouts and the day she met Jim Craig. With two men competing for her affections will she give in?**

**Reviews: I LOVE REVIEWS. Reviews make me VERY happy.

* * *

**

Vanessa Brooks had never gotten along well. With anyone. Period. Not since her mom had died a month ago. She hated her mother, or rather, her step mother, her father, school, anyone and everyone she could blame for her mother's death. Her parents had divorced when she'd first turned two. While they shared custody of her, she was closest to her mother, Marie. 

Now, Vanessa was a tough girl, and there was one thing she could never stay away from. Hockey. Her dad coached while she played. He didn't ask any stupid questions and in turn she didn't bother him while he coached. It was as simple as that.

She'd come home one night to find he'd gotten a job as the Olympic Team's coach for the 1980 Olympics in Lake Placid, New York. She'd sat with him for hours as he reviewed slide after slide of each player he was considering. She'd stay quiet, except to acknowledge the occasional glance he'd throw her way.

It wasn't until he viewed a slide of one particular goaltender that she really started paying attention.

"Who's that, Herb?" That was another thing. He wasn't 'Dad' to her. He was Herb, just like her step mother was Patti, and that's all it would ever amount to.

"Jim Craig," he answered, jotting down a note for future reference. "Why?"

"Hmmm," she shrugged, "I dunno, he's kinda cute."

"Nessa!" Herb was indignant.

"Oh shut up!" she laughed, not seeing the problem. "I'm nineteen, I'm in college… I'm not your little girl anymore; no matter how much you'd like to think differently."

Herb just scoffed and turned back to his slides. "What's this for, anyway?" she asked.

"Selection camp…" he answered as he scribbled another note.

"Can I try out?"

Herb looked at his 19 year old in surprise. It was there… he could see the fire in her eyes as it was the first time she'd ever laced up her skates.

"Alright," he gave up. "But just because you're the coach's daughter doesn't mean you'll be getting any special treatment."

"Herb…" she walked in front of him and blocked his view of the projector. "Look at me." He wouldn't. "I mean it, look at me." Still nothing. "I'm serious, look at me." Finally he relented. "I'm 19 years old, I wear size 8 jeans, and I run around playing hockey all day and muck out stalls on a fucking horse farm all night! I come home smelling like horse shit and honestly wouldn't care if someone decided they were gonna look at my ass in a dressing room." She scowled at him. "In short, _Herb, _I don't want any special treatment. I just wanna play hockey!" And with that she turned and started toward her bedroom.

"Be ready for 6:00am tomorrow!" Herb shouted after her.

* * *

"What's your name?" she was asked as the photographer snapped her picture, causing her temporary blindness.

"Vanessa Brooks," she answered as she rubbed her eye in hopes of regaining her sight.

"Hi Vanessa," they answered as they handed her her dressing room assignment. When she got there, she noticed everyone else was in one dressing room while she was in another, simply because she was a woman. Shrugging, she pushed open the door to the almost full dressing room, found herself a spot, and proceeded to get changed.

It was then she noticed several pairs of eyes sizing her up and checking her out.

"See something you like, gentlemen?" she asked as she pulled off her regular bra and swapped it for her sports bra. "What? Not like anything you haven't seen before."

She noticed the goaltender sitting next to her staring.

"Easy big guy," she chided. "Wait till later."

Suddenly she heard a voice from the other side of the room. "Hey, it's my sister from another mother!"

She turned around.

"Robbie!" she ran at him and jumped into his arms. "Hey!" she kissed him hard. "Missed ya, ya big lummox!"

"Lummox? Hey, them's fightin' words!" he kissed her back, followed by catcalls and cheers from the rest of the players in the room.

"Shut up!" Vanessa jumped down and finished getting her gear on. "He's my brother from another mother, didn't cha hear?" she strapped on her helmet and tapped her stick on the wall. "Let's play some hockey!"

* * *

"The net! Go to the net!" she was very well aware of what her father was looking for in a team, even if she didn't appreciate the fact that was her father. For all it was worth she could handle all that he could hurl at her. After all, she was used to putting up with his shit.

Later in the day, as the lot of them sat in the stands, her dad's assistant coach, Craig Patrick, read out the names to be considered.

"Hughes, Ross, Auge, Delich, Horsch, Strobel, Christoff, Morrow, Suter, Ramsey, Janaszak, Christian, Pavelich, Verchota, Baker, Harrington, Schneider, O'Callahan, McClanahan, Silk, Johnson, Craig, Brooks, Cox, Eruzione. And that's the roster for now. The rest of you thanks for coming out."

"Take a good look, people," she heard as Herb walked down the steps, just as those whose names hadn't been called left. "Because they're the ones getting off easy. I'm Herb Brooks, I'll be your coach, I won't be your friend. You want one of those, take it up with Coach Patrick, Doc, or your pillow, I don't care which."

_Damn it, Herb, what the hell you got up your sleeve? _She thought as she noticed something in Craig's hand.

"Damn it!" she voiced aloud, startling everyone sitting around her.

"What?" she asked, getting up and leaving the arena. She knew damn well what was in Craig's hand, and she had no intention of touching it. Already in her street clothes, she got into her car and drove to work. After checking in with her supervisor, she grabbed her pitchfork and shovels and opened an empty stall.

"Mmmmm, fun!" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around, shovel in mid lift, and saw none other than Jimmy Craig in street clothes.

"What do _you_ want?" she scowled, turning her back and throwing the waste into the wheelbarrow and maneuvering it out toward the compost pile. She noticed Jimmy following her close behind. "Sorry, I don't open my legs for people I've just met." Sarcasm dripping for her voice.

"Ya think that's what this is about?" Jimmy followed her back into the barn. "I saw you leave the arena, and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine," she insisted, slamming the stall door in his face.

Jim Craig was not one to back down, not even from the coach's daughter. Tough as she was, he wasn't intimidated. He pushed the stall door open and backed her into a corner.

"I don't believe for one second that you're "fine""he snapped at her. "I don't care that your dad's the coach, I don't care that you're the _big tough girl_ everyone makes you out to be… I'm not lettin' you outta this stall until you tell me exactly what the hell is goin' _on_ with you!"

"What, suddenly I'm so important you gotta know _everything_ that's goin' on with me?" she ducked out from under his arm and proceeded to scoop up more waste and dump it into the wheelbarrow.

"If I gotta work with you for next seven months, I may as well get to know you."

"Well, right now, I don't want to get to know you," Vanessa turned and continued cleaning.

"Hey, uh, how you been doin' since your mom died?" He saw her stop. He'd touched a nerve, and he knew it. She set the wheelbarrow down so it would balance properly.

"How in God's name do you know about that?" she asked, staring at him and ripping the skin off a callous.

"For God's sake, it was all over the hockey community," he answered, stepping closer to her. "Not every day you hear Herb Brooks' ex-wife died in a bad accident."

"Yeah, thanks," she turned away, biting down on her lip so hard she swore she tasted blood, in a futile attempt to keep the tears from falling.

"And, I just wanted to let you know… I know exactly how you feel."

"How the fuck would you know _exactly_ what I'm feeling?" she shouted, turning to him, showing him the tears in her eyes. "How could you _possibly_ know?"

"Because _my_ mother died three months ago!" he answered, harsher than he intended. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, he reached out to touch her shoulder. "Come on, I'll get'cha a cup of coffee."

The two of them walked off the ranch and to the nearest coffee shop. They took it to go and went back to the dorm. She opened the door to the dorm and sat on his bed with him.

"So…" she took a sip of her coffee. It tasted like sludge. "How'd it happen?"

"I… don't really know, actually. Went into the hospital one night, saw my dad, said she'd died. Didn't tell me how." Jimmy downed his coffee. "How 'bout you?"

"I was at home, don't remember what I was doin', probably making dinner, cause she was never home in time. So I get a call from the hospital. They say she was dying. I drove to the hospital… they…" she could feel the tears. "They told me she was too injured and that she wouldn't make it…" she drank another sip of coffee in an attempt to calm herself. "I held her hand when they took her off the machines…"

Jimmy held her hand in reassurance.

"It was weird; because, at her funeral…" she bit back tears, "I swear I kept thinkin' she was gonna walk through that door…" Finally, she couldn't hold it back any longer. "_What did I do wrong?" _she wailed, not meaning to, "_was I that horrible? Did she want to get away from me **that** badly?"_

"Hey," Jimmy took the coffee from her and set both Styrofoam cups on the nightstand. "Nessa, you didn't do _anything_ wrong…" Finally, he was able to get close enough to hug her, "you don't have to be strong all the time. It is not your fault she died."

And that's how they sat. Just holding each other, alone in their grief. At least it was that way until she heard her father arguing with, of all people, Walter Bush, at the end of the hall. She let go of Jimmy, whispered an "I'll be right back,", and opened the door.

She approached the two men only to hear snippets of the entire conversation.

"Do you have any idea how much the AHA went through to put this thing together? The best players on the ice for a week! Not a day, a week! And you've already chosen your team!"

"I know what I need to compete, Walter," Herb answered, calm as ever.

"And you've got Vanessa on your roster, Herb! You know damn well you can't have a woman on a men's hockey team! Especially in the Olympics, that's unethical! Puts the team at a huge disadvantage."

Herb stepped closer to Walter, staring him down. "She's a hell of a hockey player, Walter. And I'll be damned if I go to Lake Placid without giving her a fair chance."

"Alright, but if this backfires, it's on your…" he didn't even finish his sentence before Herb shoved the folder into his chest and stalked off.

She ran right into her dad on her way down the hall. "Hey…"

"Hey…"

"I heard…" she told him. "If it's gonna get you into a shitload of trouble with the AHA I can just take a job behind the bench."

Herb scoffed. "Nessa, you earned that spot…" he put a hand on her shoulder. "Just because you're a woman doesn't mean you're not entitled to a fair shot." He gripped her shoulder in reassurance. "Just get some sleep; you all have a long day tomorrow." He turned and walked the same way Walter had gone not 5 minutes before.

She nodded, opened her dorm room door, and shut it behind her.

* * *

The next morning, she arrived at the rink and stepped on the ice with the rest of the Olympic hopefuls. As they ran through a particular drill she knew Herb was fond of, she heard a SMACK and a CRASH.

"Tell your boy to keep his head up and then he won't have to worry so much," she heard a voice so grating on the senses she thought she was gonna skate over to him and slash his eye with her skate blade.

"Let's go!" Soon a fight was in full swing. She saw Herb letting them go at each other until she'd finally had enough. She pushed herself between the two of them and separated all parties involved.

"You two look like a couple of monkeys trying to hump a football!" she shouted, her arm wrapped around Robbie McClanahan's neck. "If you wanna settle old scores there's a broom closet in the dressing room, do it in there!" She could hear herself echoing throughout the empty arena. "Do it again and I swear I'll castrate you and make you watch as the zamboni runs 'em over! You got me?"

She let go of Robbie and moved out of the way to let Herb through.

"So, children, now that we've all calmed down," Herb leaned on his stick. "Why don't we start with some introductions…" he was met with silence. "Who you are, where you're from, go on." He turned to Vanessa. "Let's start with you, what's your name?"

"Vanessa Brooks."

"Where're you from?"

"St. Paul, Minnesota."

"Who do you play for?"

Vanessa stared at him for a moment, expressionless. "Not for you."

Herb glared at her and turned to another player. "How about you?"

"Rob McClanahan. St. Paul, Minnesota."

"Who do you play for?"

"For you, here at the U."

"Over here," he pointed to another player.

"Jack O'Callahan. Charlestown, Mass." Again, that voice. Now she could put a face and name to that voice. He was making eyes at her. "Boston University."

"Over here…"

"Uh…" the young man answered. "I'm Ralph Cox. I'm from wherever's not gonna get me hit."

Laughter.

After another hour, they were finally permitted to get off the ice, but Vanessa stayed, shooting pucks at an empty net. That was, until one Jimmy Craig decided to take his net back from her.

"Uh uh, Jimmy. My net!" she aimed a slap shot at him. Lucky for him he stopped it.

"Ah fuck that!" Jimmy yelled as she again shot the puck.

Suddenly someone else got on to the ice. Damn it, Jack O'Callahan. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him. He skated over to her and shot at Jimmy.

"Touch me and I'll fuck you over so hard you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Funny, I thought you saved that for Jimmy here!" he answered, "not that I would refuse the offer."

Oh that was it! She dropped her gloves. She flew at him and knocked him to the ice. It wasn't until she got that first satisfying punch at his nose did she feel Jimmy's strong arms pull her off of him.

"Fuck, girl, you fucking broke my nose!" he swore as he got up and held his nose in a futile attempt to stop the flow of blood.

"Go home and cry to your mother, you pansy!" she shouted. She turned to Jimmy, who had taken off his face mask and looked her straight in the face.

"God, you're beautiful."

"In your dreams, Boston boy," she smirked as she gripped her stick and went back to shoot at his net again.

She scored.

* * *

"Hey Nessa!" she heard behind her. Herb… perfect. _Precisely_ what she needed! Her dad chewing her out!

"What?" she turned around to face his wrath.

"You broke O'Callahan's nose?" he was again indignant.

"Yep."

"What in the bloody hell for?"

"Hmmm… lemme think." She pondered sarcastically. "You know, the next time he offers to get on top of me, I might consider it."

With that, she went into the dressing room, got changed, and walked out to her car.

"Fuck you, Herb!" she whispered as she started her engine.

* * *

**What do you think? Continue? Should I make it a competition between Jimmy Craig and Jack O'Callahan for Vanessa? I promise Vanessa is not a Mary-Sue (in the typical fashion). She's not any more beautiful than the average girl, she's not a brainiac, she's just a normal 19 year old. Let me know that you think.**


	2. Herbies and Christmastime in St Paul

**A/N: I promised more, and here it is! Thanks to all who've reviewed, I really appreciate it! Actually, I'm really enjoying this fic, it just seems with each chapter I write it's more fun to think of what mess Vanessa is gonna get herself into! HEHEHE! Please review. Again, I owning nothing but Vanessa, so you no sue. You having a keen grasp of this here concept, yes?

* * *

Chapter 2**

She was sitting in her living room, going over the notes she'd made from throughout the day when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Putting down her book, she went and answered the door.

On the other side… none other than Herb Brooks.

"Hi…" he greeted her awkwardly. "Can I come in?"

Vanessa moved out of the way and let him through. They sat together on the couch in silence.

"How're you doin'?"

"I'm okay…" she answered.

"Really? Because I've got twenty six other people to think about here, Nessa. I gotta know you're really in it."

"Look… Dad…" it was the first time in almost 17 years that she had called him Dad. "I got nothing. Bottom line is, I wanna do this. Not for you, not for me, for Mom. Hard to say no to someone who took care of you as best she could for the first 19 years."

Herb nodded. "Don't worry 'bout takin' that test, you just took it." He got up to leave, when suddenly he realized she was nearly crying. But he knew he couldn't do anything about it. She needed time… space… he was gonna let her have it. "See you tomorrow, and don't forget to bring your game."

He let himself out, gently closing the door behind him.

When she was sure he had gone, she opened her bathroom door, went to the sink, and gently splashed water on her face. Turning off the water, she got into bed and curled up under the blanket.

* * *

The next morning, she wasn't surprised when Jack O'Callahan showed up with his nose in a splint. Truth be told he looked absolutely hilarious.

"Well people, we're headed to Norway," Herb informed them. "Pack your stuff, plane leaves at 1800 hours tonight. We play them in 3 days."

And with that, they left the arena, and met at the airport. Vanessa was less than thrilled to realize she'd be sitting right in between Jack O'Callahan and Robbie McClanahan, with Jimmy sitting behind her a few rows back. Okay, sitting with Robbie wasn't so bad, but sitting with _Jack_? God, Herb was truly out to get her.

"You really don't like me, do you?" he whispered to her just after takeoff.

"No I don't."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"Hmmm, let me count…" she answered sarcastically, "besides fighting with Robbie and suggesting that I open my legs for Jimmy and then for you, oh and being a pompous, arrogant, _asshole_, yeah, I can think of at least _three_ reasons."

With that, she got up and went to see Jimmy.

"Hey Rizzo, you mind goin' to sit with O.C. and Mac?"

"Nah, I'm gone," Rizzo vacated his seat and her take it.

"How you holdin' up?" Jimmy asked her, taking her hand.

_Wait a minute, Jimmy Craig is holding my hand? Why aren't I jerking away?_ Suddenly she came to her senses and realized she was indeed holding Jimmy Craig's hand. She pulled it away.

She heard the three other boys talking in front of her.

"What's up her ass?"

"Augh, maybe she's on her period."

_Oh you bastard! _She pulled herself up and stuck her head between the seats.

"What's up my ass, O.C. is not your cock, and Rizzo, _I am **not** on my period!"_

The entire plane fell silent.

"That was rather loud wasn't it?" she whispered to Jimmy as she sat back down.

"That it was," he tried to stifle a laugh. "At least we all know the reason you're bitching isn't because you're on your period."

"Shut up!" she playfully punched him in the arm.

* * *

"Jack, you _gotta_ listen to me!" Herb shouted.

The team had been playing the Norwegian National Team, and had tied them 3-3. Several of them had not been paying attention to their game. Herb wasn't happy at all. He'd gotten Craig to send them all back on to the ice instead of the dressing room. They all gathered around him, Vanessa included.

"You don't wanna work during the game? No problem, we'll work now." He told them with menacing eyes. "Goal line," he pointed to where Jimmy had minded the first and third period. "That one."

They did as they were told. Craig blew the whistle and off they went. Red line, blue line back. Blue line, far red line back. Red line, far blue line back. Over and over.

"Hustle!" he shouted at Jimmy and the other goalie, Steve Janaszak. Vanessa really felt for them. They couldn't go as fast as the rest of them, not with their heavy gear strapped on.

"You better be thinkin' bout something else. _Each and every one of you!_ Because when you pull on that jersey, the name on the front is a hell of a lot more important then the name on the back! _Get that through your head! _AGAIN!"

The whistle blew.

"You ready to quit? How 'bout you, O.C., you ready to go down? Oh, I got my money on you Brooks. Course you gotta work with me in about an hour but you're not looking too good for that, are ya? AGAIN!"

Craig blew the whistle.

"This cannot be a team of common players. Because common players go nowhere. You have to be _uncommon. _AGAIN!" Each player was gasping for breath. Vanessa herself was throwing up.

That damn whistle blew again. Suddenly the lights turned off, but Herb wouldn't stop.

"AGAIN!"

Just as Craig was about to blow the whistle…

"Vanessa Brooks!" she shouted while spitting to clear her mouth out. "St. Paul, Minnesota!"

Herb noticed the sweat running down her face.

"And who do you play for?"

"I play for…" she drew in air. "The United States of America!"

As the rest of her teammates struggled for air, she saw the satisfaction in her father's eyes. "That's all, people…" And he walked off the ice.

She pulled herself off the ice and immediately skated over to Jimmy. "Jimmy…" she unhooked his goal pads. "Jimmy, you alright?"

He nodded as she helped him off the ice. One by one she gathered up her teammates and got them into the dressing room. Once they'd all gotten there, she got changed into her street clothes as quickly as she could and went to work with Herb.

Not even an hour into her work with Herb she excused herself, went into the hallway and fell asleep next to the wall of the university.

* * *

She awoke in her dorm room. Only… it _wasn't _her dorm room. She looked around and saw Jimmy lying on the couch. Glancing at the clock, she noted the clock: 2:15 am.

Shouldn't she be at work right about now?

She climbed out of bed and gently prodded Jimmy in the ribs.

"Huh?" he jerked awake and looked at her. "Nessa, what're you doin' up?"

"I was just gonna ask you why you're sleepin' on the couch and why I'm not at work with Herb."

"Oh," he rubbed his eyes. "Dunno if you remember but you fell asleep in the hallway. I saw ya, picked ya up and brought you in here." He hugged her cautiously. "Didn't want'cha to get the wrong idea, so I let ya sleep on the bed, I took the couch."

"Oh," she sounded a little dejected.

"No," he told her, "not that I don't _want_ to, but…"

"Yeah yeah, I know." Vanessa answered. "We're not dating, I'm the coach's daughter, it's unethical, blah blah blah!"

"It's not that it's unethical, Nessa, and I could care less that you're Herb's daughter, it's just…" he paused, "I know you're hurting, and I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Jimmy…" she put a hand to his cheek and cupped his face. "I'm not hurting as much as I thought I was… I'm nineteen, and I pretty much raised myself." She insisted, "My parents were just kind of… there."

He just looked at her, not quite sure what to think.

"Jimmy, if I were to go to bed with you, it would be because I want to, not because I want to spite Herb." She smiled at him, moving toward the bed in total darkness. "Good night, Jimmy."

Jim moved and pulled the blanket over her. He leaned down, kissed her cheek, and whispered, "Good night, Nessa, I love you."

He thought she hadn't heard him.

She did.

* * *

They were back to Minnesota. It was Christmastime, Vanessa's favourite time of the year, but not this year. She didn't want anyone with her this year, she just wanted to be alone.

As she was heating her leftover Kraft Dinner on the stove, there was a knock at her door. Hoping it was Jimmy, she opened it.

How right she was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't have ya spending the holidays by yourself, could I?"

"Jimmy…" she could barely contain her laughter. "You're dressed in a Santa suit."

"And?" he shrugged, handing me a neatly wrapped present.

"For me?" I asked, shocked. "Jimmy, you didn't have to," I smiled as I opened the gift. It was the most awesome looking t-shirt I'd ever seen. It read: _Don't Hate Me Because I'm Beautiful…_ on the front. I turned it around and read the other side, which read: _Hate Me Because I'm a Bitch._

"Ahh, I love it!" I give him a big hug. "Lemme just finish Christmas Dinner and then I'll be right out!" She let him in, went into the kitchen, and returned with a huge bowl of Kraft Dinner.

Jimmy scoffed. "Kraft Dinner?"

"Was all I wanted…" she finished it, put on the shirt, and went outside with him. The entire team was waiting for her. She noticed everyone, the football in Robbie's hands, and Jimmy standing beside her.

Looking straight at him, she leaned in and kissed him quietly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Jimmy…" she smiled, then turned to the rest of her teammates. "LET'S PLAY SOME FOOTBALL!" she rushed down the stairs and immediately tackled her best friend.

After the football game, she watched as everyone departed and went back to the dorm. It was then she noticed Jimmy standing at her door.

Smirking, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside.

And little did they realize a young man by the name of Jack O'Callahan standing at the edge of the property, watching every move they made before she closed the door.

And from the looks of it, she'd already gotten Jimmy's shirt off.

And Jack could practically feel the bile raging in his throat. Jimmy Craig did not deserve the likes of Vanessa Brooks, and he was gonna make sure he knew it before the Games came around.

* * *

**Ooooh, Jack is mad! What should he do? Any suggestions? I like ideas... Should he fight Jimmy for her? Should he try to get her himself? I appreciate any ideas and REVIEWS**


	3. Confessions, Russians, and Best Friends

**I owning nothing but Vanessa, so you no sue or steal, okay? You having very clear grasp of this concept, yes?**

**Pssssst, reviews make me HAPPY!**

**Okay, done rambling, on with story...****

* * *

Chapter 3**

"Hey, Herb?" Vanessa called as she reviewed the schedule. "We're playin' the Soviets three days before the Opening Ceremonies?"

"Yeah, how 'bout that?" he smirked. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she answered, returning from her trance. "Yeah, I'm great."

He smiled at her and disappeared into the locker room.

"Hey, Nessa," she heard a voice behind her. Jack O'Callahan. God, could he not leave her alone? Geez, why was she so interesting to him?

"What?" she snarled.

"How're you and Jimmy?"

"Why do you care?" her eyes narrowed.

"Well, after the Christmas football game, I saw you two. You led him into the house…"

"So you were spying?"

Jack nodded. "Was a pretty hot sight too. You and Jimmy…" he looked away for a moment, and smirked at her. "Damn girl, where can I get some of that?"

Vanessa swung back and her foot connected with Jack's testicles. She watched as he sank to the floor, hands protecting his crown jewels. Too enraged to say anything, she stormed out of the arena and got into her car. She knew she shouldn't drive when she was so upset, but she didn't care. She turned on her engine and left the parking lot.

She ran into the dorms and unlocked her door through blurry eyes. Collapsing on her bed, she dug her face into her pillow and sobbed.

* * *

"Damn, can you hear that?" Jimmy asked Robbie as they played a round of poker.

"Yeah…" Robbie put down his cards. "Sounds like Vanessa." The two of them left their apartment and knocked on her door.

"Nessa…" Robbie shouted, maybe she could hear him. "You alright?"

No answer, just the sound of heart wrenching tears. Robbie nodded at Jimmy, who backed off, deciding it would be better to let him open the door.

He opened the door to find Vanessa curled under her blanket, her 125 pound body racked with unshed tears. He went and sat on the floor by her bed. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and gently kissed her temple. "What's up, Nessa?"

She turned over and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, it's you Robbie."

"Yeah…" he helped her sit up. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" He handed her a tissue from the box on her dresser.

She blew her nose, discarded the offending material into the wastebasket, and wrung her hands in her lap, proceeding to tell her brother from another mother the entire story.

* * *

"So you slept with Jimmy, Jack saw you and thinks you're easy?"

She nodded.

"Did you use protection?" Now he was starting to sound like Herb, always making sure she was alright.

"Yes, _mother,_" she replied, annoyed that he would ask such a thing. "I'm not stupid…"

"Wasn't implying nothing," he laughed. "If it'll make you feel any better you could always put the beats on the guy in practice scrimmages."

Vanessa laughed. "I already broke his nose once, and I'm pretty sure he's not gonna be fatherin' anyone's children for at least a coupla months."

Robbie laughed. "So _you're _the one who kicked O.C. so hard he thought he was gonna die?"

"You know it, baby," the tears were starting to disappear. "But I don't know what to do…" she told him, "I don't want to be with anyone right now, but…"

"You love Jimmy…" Robbie finished for her. "And I understand that. There was a time when I loved him too…"

She raised her eyebrow.

"Well, not _love _him, love him. But, you get it. He's like a brother to me."

"I don't know," she insisted. "I wanted to make this team, but…"

"Jack is getting to you, isn't he?" Robbie asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Again, she nodded.

"If you have a problem with him, you should probably tell Herb."

"I'd rather run the 'Herbies' drill again than talk to Herb," Vanessa's tears were now turning to anger. "I'm on the team because apparently, I 'earned the spot', and when we play the Soviets he's gonna put me on the ice with Jack and the Conehead line…"

"Well the Coneheads aren't so bad."

"No, the Coneheads are great, but…"

"Jack'll be focused on his game," Robbie held her close. "Don't you worry about it."

"Okay," she whispered. She hugged him tightly and let him go. He tucked her into bed and went out the door, gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Oooh, hard hit by Brooks!" the announcer shouted into the microphone as she landed a hard hit on Boris Mikhailov, the captain of the Soviet team. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, as they didn't cover Jimmy, who'd been yelling for a screen, and the Soviets ended the game with a score of 10-3. Herb was not impressed.

"Hey, Jimmy," Herb called him over while in the dressing room. "I'm thinking about sittin' you out and giving Janny a look."

"What, now?" he was shocked beyond belief.

Vanessa stopped as she finished pulling her shirt over her head. What was Herb going on about?

"Yeah, now. You're too tired and I've worked you too hard."

"That's my net, man. You can't do that!"

"The Soviets just scored 10 goals, Jim. Right now, it's everybody's net." He left the dressing room.

Jimmy was left to contemplate those words, and he didn't give it a second thought when he ran out to catch Herb.

"Wait a second... I've given you all I've got, now you're pulling the plug on me?"

"Have you? Given me your very best? Because I know there's a lot more in you, a whole other level that for some reason you just don't want to go to. Aw, hell, you don't understand what the hell I'm talking about." Herb turned and started walking.

"No... you know what I don't understand, Herb? I don't understand you, nobody on this team understands you. Not even Vanessa, and she's your daughter, for fuck's sake! You, with your ridiculous sayings, and your drills, and those stupid psychology tests you had everybody take..."

"Everybody?" Herb cut him off and starting jogging up the stairs to the door.

"What, so that's what this is about? Because I wouldn't take your test? Fine, you want me to take your test? I'll take your test, is that what you want?" Jimmy yelled, not caring if anyone heard him.

"No. I wanna see the kid in the net who wouldn't take the test." Herb jogged up the remaining steps, and out the back door, leaving Jimmy to contemplate his words once again.

There was a knock on her apartment door as she got ready for bed. She tried to ignore it, but it kept going… and going… and going. Finally, she gave up resisting it and opened the door.

Jack O'Callahan was standing outside her door once again.

"For God's sake, haven't I beaten your ass enough for you to understand that _I don't want you anywhere near me?"_

"Maybe," he offered her his hand. "Vanessa, I just want to talk."

"Oh sorry, I don't speak _moron_." She moved to slam the door in his face.

He stopped it with a grasp of the hand. "Vanessa…"

"What the bloody hell do you _want!" _she shouted, irritated. "What makes me _so_ interesting?" She could see the surprise on his face, but she didn't stop there. "_You want me to spread my legs for you? Come on in!"_

"No!" he insisted, "I just want to talk to you."

She paused. _"Fine."_ Her voice was dripping with malice. She let him in and they stood in the doorway, door open.

"You know, we haven't really gotten off to the greatest start here…"

"Really Professor?"

"And I _really_ don't wanna fight with you anymore."

Wait a minute… Jack O'Callahan was giving in? That didn't happen, _especially _when it came to a woman. Perhaps he'd just had enough of getting his nose broken and kicked in the balls.

"Uh huh, go on."

"And I was wonderin'," he stuck out his hand, "truce?"

Vanessa thought for a moment, reached out, turned his hand over, and spat right in Jack's palm.

"Kiss my ass, O'Callahan!" she hissed.

* * *

**Hee Hee! I love Vanessa... even though she's my own creation! If you want more, go review! Because I'll keep writing!**


	4. Soviets, Mother, and a Stupid Move

Chapter 4

The next few days were hell to pay. They were still practicing, sure, but not nearly as hard. Herb was still on their asses about _everything_. Until the Opening Ceremonies.

"Whoever thought of these costumes should be shot!" Rizzo complained as he shoved the offensive cowboy hat on to his head.

"Now, now, Rizzo, play nicely!" Vanessa joked, sliding on the gloves.

"Yes mother," he stuck out his bottom lip.

She laughed as Jimmy finished getting his coat on. "What do ya think?"

"I think…" she pulled him close, and brought his ear to her mouth, "that we need to get that off of you as soon as is humanly possible."

Jimmy smirked, capturing her lips in a sensual kiss not meant for others to see.

It was met by catcalls and whistles.

"Ah, shut up, you're just jealous!" Vanessa laughed as they broke apart.

"So Nessa, does our dear Herb know?"

"You kidding, Rizzo?" she answered. "He'd shoot me, if not that then he'd make us all run Herbies for the rest of the time we're here."

The team laughed. That was the thing she loved about the team. Even with the Olympics right on their doorstep they were laughing and joking together. They walked out behind the flag bearer with smiles on their faces, Vanessa walking proudly on Jimmy's arm.

"I won't lie to you, the Soviet game is going to be tough, and right now, we need to focus on Sweden." Herb told them. "Now go get 'em!"

* * *

"Oooh and McClanahan hit hard into the boards!" the announcer answered as the crowd roared its approval. Herb, unhappy with the way his team was playing, said nothing, instead choosing to believe they'd get better as the period went on. He saw Doc take McClanahan off to the dressing room, where they all congregated after the first period.

"I can't believe this!" Herb came charging into the dressing room. "You guys are playing like this is some throwaway game in Rochester!" He turned to another player, Mike Ramsey. "Who're we playin' Rammer?"

"Sweden?"

"Yeah, you're damn right Sweden!" he knocked over a table enraged. "In the Olympics!" He turned to face Robbie, who had an icepack on his thigh.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" he pointed haphazardly. "Put your gear on."

Robbie didn't move.

"I said put your gear on."

"Doc told me I can't play!"

"I know, I know, you got a bad bruise!" he was so mad now he could barely see straight. "You know what; put your street clothes on 'cause I got no time for quitters!"

"Come on, Herb!" Rizzo voiced. He _was_ team captain after all. "Nobody's quittin' here!"

"You worry about your own game!" Herb snapped. "Plenty there to keep you busy."

Ouch, that had to hurt.

"Bruise on the leg is a long way from the heart, you candy-ass."

"What'd you call me?" Rob raised his voice.

"You heard me." With that he turned and walked out.

Robbie threw his ice pack on the floor and hobbled over to Herb's retreating back. "You want me to play on one leg? Huh? Is that what you want?"

"I want you to be a hockey player!" Herb yelled back.

"I AM A HOCKEY PLAYER!" Robbie screamed in his coach's face. "YOU WANT ME TO PLAY ON ONE LEG; I'LL PLAY ON ONE LEG! WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?"

Herb left the dressing room with Robbie still screaming.

"Easy, Robbie," Vanessa held him by the shoulders, "easy…"

That shouting match must have done them some good, because the next thing they knew, they were celebrating another victory. Soon, they were undefeated, and ready to face the Soviets.

* * *

"Great moments… are born from great opportunity. And that's what you have here, tonight, people. That's what you've earned here tonight. One game. If we played 'em ten times, they might win nine. But not this game. Not tonight. Tonight, we skate with them. Tonight, we stay with them. And we shut them down because we can! Tonight, WE are the greatest hockey team in the world. You were born to be hockey players. Every one of you. And you were meant to be here tonight. This is your time. Their time… is done. It's over. I'm sick and tired of hearing about what a great hockey team the Soviets have! Screw 'em! This is your time! Now go out there and take it." Herb left the team in the dressing room.

Soon, they were being smashed, hit, and slashed into the boards. The Soviets took an early lead when one of them flew into Jimmy on the way to scoring a goal.

Jimmy didn't get up. At least, not right away.

"Jimmy!" Vanessa shouted over the roar of the crowd. She waited a few seconds as he slowly got up. "Jimmy, you need Doc?"

"No, I'm good. Just give me a sec." He shook his head and stood up, receiving a round of appreciative applause from the crowd. They ended the second period with a score of 3-2 for the Soviets.

At the beginning of the third period, Herb called them over. "Listen to 'em…" he said as the crowd chanted "USA! USA! USA!" "That's what you've done!" there were tears in his eyes. "We've come from behind in every single game, and we can do it again!" He insisted as the players listened intently. "We can _beat_ these guys!" He put his fist into the middle of a semi-circle they'd created. "C'mon, everybody in!" they obeyed. "_WHO DO YOU PLAY FOR?"_

"USA!" they all dispersed as they took the face-off. Vanessa ended up on the bench sitting next to none other than Jack O'Callahan.

She glanced at him. Robbie was right; he was entirely focused on his game. When Herb told her he wanted her out there to replace Pav, who was just coming off, she flew. She skated with the puck up the boards.

"Rizzo!" she shouted and passed it to him. Johnson had already tied the game, this was their one shot.

Rizzo took the puck and shot. They waited… and waited… it seemed to go in slow motion.

It went in.

She couldn't believe it! The puck had flown past Vladimir Myshkin and _into the fucking net_! With ten minutes left they all piled on top of Rizzo and herself. With Jack right of top of her, she managed a "Get the hell off of me!"

"I will when Bah moves, sweetheart!" Little by little she felt the layers of men slowing moving away and Jack got off of her.

"Call me sweetheart again and I'll castrate you!" she whispered harshly.

"Wait till after the game!"

* * *

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" The horn blared.

They'd done it! The 1980 US Olympic Hockey Team had pulled off the biggest miracle in sports history. They'd defeated the Soviets, once considered the greatest hockey team in the world.

Everyone piled on top of Jimmy. They were laughing and screaming in udder shock at winning the most important game of their lives. Vanessa was in such close proximity to Jimmy she had the urge to take him right then.

That night, just before bed, there was a knock at her door.

"Jimmy?" she asked, surprised that he would be at her door. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come by. You know, spend some time."

"Sure, come on in," she moved out of the way and in he came. It was only a few hours after the game, shouldn't he be out celebrating?

She asked him that very question.

"Didn't feel like goin'," he answered, "thought I'd just sit in my room and watch "Star Wars" all night."

"Get bored?"

"You have _no _idea." He answered, "I mean, there's only so many times you can watch Darth Vader saying 'Luke, I am your father', before you wanna puke every time you hear that line."

Vanessa giggled, but when she saw the sad, let down look in his eyes she knew something was wrong.

"Something else bothering you?"

"Nah," he turned and gently nodded his head as he sat on her bed.

"Jimmy, c'mon." Vanessa went to him and put her arm around his shoulder. "We just won the biggest game of our _careers_. You should be out celebrating with Rizzo and Robbie, yet here you are sitting with me in my dorm room on the verge of tears. What's wrong?"

"It's just… I…" he choked. "I miss her."

"Your mom?"

He nodded.

"Jimmy, it's perfectly natural to miss her. If you weren't feeling this way you'd be denying yourself…" Vanessa held his shoulder just a little tighter. "If you weren't feeling this way I'd be worried."

_Jimmy Craig is hugging me!_ She thought as he wrapped his arms around her. She could hear the tears fall as she held him.

"Come on," she whispered, "let's go on out for a beer…"

Jimmy let go of her and looked at her with the strangest look in his eyes. "Nah," he laid back on the couch. "I think I'm just gonna sleep."

* * *

Vanessa closed the door to her dorm and went to the ice. There wasn't a minute she didn't enjoy hockey, but tonight she was just mad. She took her hockey stick and puck and got out there.

First, she ran that damned 'Herbies' drill, as fast as she could, as hard as she could. When she was finished, she dropped the puck and skated around with it. She shot it at the empty net, in the dark, again, and again, and again. She grunted in frustrated as each time the puck hit the boards.

Finally, as the puck hit the boards one last time, she gave up. She collapsed in the middle of the ice, the dark hockey rink enclosed around her. Suddenly, she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

She knew that scent anywhere.

"Jack…" she sobbed. She hadn't called Jack anything but O.C. or, as she had on the place, a _pompous, arrogant asshole, _since they'd first met.

"Its okay, Nessa," he whispered as he sat on the ice with her, "It's tough, I know. You and Jimmy are both going through it."

"Just…" she sobbed, her body shaking underneath her equipment. "Talking with Jimmy just brought back so many… _painful_ memories… I…"

"Shhhhh…" he hugged her close and slowly helped her out of her big, bulky sweater. He rubbed her back slowly, in swishing circles. "Its okay, Nessa."

Through her tears, she didn't even realize what she was doing. She tilted her head and gently kissed Jack on the mouth.


	5. Gold Medals with a Price

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. It took some time to get this chapter written, and I had some things to work through. (It was between the boyfriend and the dog… well I still have the dog:) ) This chapter mainly focuses on the relationship of Mac and a new OC, Erica. Jimmy, Jack and Vanessa are still in here, but for the next couple of chapters it will focus on Mac and Erica while they adjust to their new relationship and life (you'll see why in a minute.) So, to refresh, I don't own Miracle (but if I wish _really_ _really _hard, will they become mine?) No they won't. _BUT_ I do own Vanessa, Erica (I sure hope I own myself), and Colleen, so you no steal or sue. **

**Okay, done with rambling… on with story.

* * *

**

Chapter 5 

Vanessa pulled away as quickly as she could. _What am I doing? Why am I kissing Jack O'Callahan?_ She turned her head so he couldn't see how red she was. She picked up her puck and stick and gave him a kind of look.

"You know… maybe, we, uh, shouldn't tell anyone about this." She stumbled over her words as she skated off the ice. She didn't even stop to let Jack respond.

"Nessa!" Rizzo screamed for her out on the ice. She debated passing it to him, but with a Finnish player coming at him she figured it would be best if she took it. With 5 seconds remaining, she shot the puck, and it went through the 5 hole.

Time stopped. Had she, Vanessa Brooks, just scored the winning goal? She looked up and saw the scoreboard changed, and the announcement of "USA goal to Number 87 Brooks, assist to Number 21 Eruzione," just before the entire team piled on top of her. Not that she minded.

"Oh my GOD!" she shouted. "WE DID IT!"

She'd never felt so proud of herself. As the carpets and podium were rolled out on to the ice, she could feel herself swelling with pride. She stood, with her hand over her heart, as the national anthem played. Soon, they were off to the dorms, packing and getting ready to leave.

Knocking on her door. Whoever it was let themselves into her room.

"Oh, it's you Herb…" she finished folding up a shirt and putting it into her suitcase. He stood, smiled, and wrapped her in a hug.

"I am _so_ proud of you." He whispered. "Oh, Nessa, your mom would've been proud."

"I know she is, Dad," she whispered back. "I'm going out for a beer with the guys, wanna come?"

"Nah, you go have fun with your teammates…" he let her go and watched as she closed the door. As soon as she left, he noticed a picture frame she kept of her mother. She had the exact same bone structure, the same eyes, and the same facial features.

"You did good, Marie." He whispered.

* * *

Vanessa arrived at the bar, and noticed the entire team, or as Mark Johnson called it, the 'family', were sitting at the bar, pitchers of beer around the table.

"Hey Nessa!" Rob called to her.

"Robbie!" she answered, going over and giving him a hug. She immediately went to Jimmy and kissed him. She noticed Jack eyeing her, not that she wanted to get involved.

"I'm gonna go to the washroom, I'll be right back…" she told them as she made her way to the bathroom. While in there, fixing her hair, her attention came to a young woman she immediately recognized.

"Erica?"

The woman turned around to face her friend. Her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Nessa, oh my God!" she immediately moved to hug her. "You did so well! I'm so proud of you!"

"Girlie, I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" She moved Erica back and saw exactly what it was. "Good God, look at you!"

"What?"

"You're… pregnant!"

"Yeah, thanks for noticing," Erica replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I feel like I'm the size of a bus!"

"Two things, who's the father, and when did you find out?"

"Little nosy, aren't we?" Erica chuckled. "First things first, I saw Rob at that table with you."

"Yeah…" Vanessa answered. _Where is she leading this?_

"Can you help me over there?" she asked.

Vanessa sat in a trance.

"Nessa?"

"Yeah, yeah," she answered. "Sure, here, give me your hand."

* * *

Erica took her extended hand and helped her to the table.

"Robbie…" he heard a voice behind him. "Robbie, turn around."

_Wait a minute… the whole table's gone quiet._ He turned around and came face to face with the woman he'd never expected to see again.

"Erica?" he whispered as he took her in. She was supporting her lower back, her belly extended to an impossible size. "You look…"

"Pregnant?" she smirked. "Yeah, I kinda noticed." She tried to smile. "Hey, congrats by the way."

"Th… thanks…" he stammered. He looked to his friends, who all had the look of amazement on their faces. "How… how did you get here?"

"Bus."

"Can I?" he asked, indicating her belly.

"Sure, go ahead." She moved her hand out of the way long enough to let him lay his hand.

Something _moved!_

"Ow!" she yelped as Rob suddenly jerked his hand away. "Quit it, you! That hurts!"

Erica Beech scolding her belly? Hah hah, that's funny.

"The baby kicked?"

She shook her head. "She's deciding to shift."

"When did you find out?"

"Just after you guys left." Erica answered. "I'm so damn uncomfortable, I…" suddenly a look of horror crossed her face. "No…no…" she tried to deny it. Yeah, in front of twenty young people, that wouldn't be possible. "No, not yet, I still have three weeks to go! It's too soon!"

All twenty men sprang into action. Within twenty minutes Erica was in the hospital, Vanessa and Herb in the hospital room with her.

"Who's the father, Erica?" Vanessa asked, not meaning to intrude.

"Never mind, Nessa," she winced as another contraction ripped through her body. "Damn it, I WANT YOU OUT OF ME!" she screamed. "GIVE ME THE DAMN MEDS, YOU SHITHEAD!" she yelled as loudly as she could.

"Erica…" Vanessa approached her again as she settled down again. "Who's the baby's father?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU TO DROP IT, NESSA!" she yelled. "I want this baby out and I WANT HER OUT NOW!"

"Okay, okay, honey," Herb moved and took her hand.

"Okay, Erica, let's see…" her doctor moved to examine her. "You're ten centimeters dilated." She moved Erica's legs into position. "When I tell you to push, do it, okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay…" her doctor moved to get easier access to the baby. "Push and hold… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10, release…" she let her breath out. "The baby's crowning, Erica, just a few more pushes and you'll be home free. GO!"

The baby passed through the birth canal, but she didn't hear anything.

"Why isn't the baby crying?" Erica asked, scared for the first time since she'd become pregnant. "Shouldn't a baby cry?"

Suddenly, with a swab to the mouth and a smack on the behind, the baby let out a high-pitched scream.

"Congratulations Mom," the doctor smiled, referring to her. "You have a beautiful baby girl!"

Erica let out a sigh of relief, took the baby wrapped in a pink blanket, and held her tight.

"Hi baby…" the tears began to flow. "Oh, you're so beautiful!" She kissed the baby's forehead.

"Erica, I'm so sorry," Herb lightly kissed her forehead and he stroked the baby's cheek. "Is there anything I can do?"

She nodded as tears filled her eyes. "What are you sorry for? I'm the one who got pregnant. But Herb, there is something you can do. Get Robbie in here, please…"

Herb nodded as he left Vanessa in the room with her best friend.

* * *

"Mac…" Herb reemerged and pulled Robbie from his protective circle. "Erica wants to see you…"

He looked to both Jimmy and OC. They gave him a supportive hug before he had the strength to pull himself up out of his chair. He had to lean on Herb just to get to the room.

He knocked on the door. "Hey…"

"Hi…" Erica whispered, her free hand clutching Vanessa's hand.

"I'll leave you two to talk…" she got up and went back out to the lobby with Herb.

Robbie slowly approached Erica's bedside. He knew, from Herb's appearance and Erica's tear stained face that something was wrong. He sat down in the chair beside her, and immediately he could see the problem. In her arms lay the tiny baby, her face bright and pink.

"Robbie…" Erica whimpered, smiling at him. "I'd like for you to meet your daughter, Colleen Leslie McClanahan…"

Rob was in total shock. The baby was _his?_ Holy shit, _he was a dad?_ He fully expected Jimmy to be one soon, he'd been with Vanessa for a while, and actually he was surprised Vanessa wasn't pregnant yet.

"I…" Rob stammered as Erica handed him the baby. She had the most gorgeous brown hair and big blue eyes. She kicked and gurgled, testing out her fresh set of lungs. "She's beautiful…" he kissed the newborn's forehead.

"She's not made of glass, you know…" Erica chuckled. "You can talk to her… tell her who you are…"

"Do you feel up to visitors?" Rob asked, deflecting the statement.

"Not really…" Erica answered.

"Then, it'll be just you and me, Erica…" Robbie handed the baby back to her and sat down in the chair. "I'm sorry I didn't come after you."

Erica inhaled sharply.

* * *

"I saw her, Jim, that baby is _beautiful…"_ Vanessa gushed as she went back out into the waiting room.

"How's Mac takin' it?" Jimmy asked, having just given support to his friend.

"If that baby's not his, it might as well be his evil twin brother's," Vanessa laughed, knowing full well that Mac did not and had never had a twin, let alone an evil twin. "Ah, Jimmy, I saw them, he's fallen in love with that baby…"

"What about her mother?" Jack came into the conversation.

"_That _I don't know…" she answered. "He fell in love with Erica when they both entered senior year. She was figure skating and he was playing hockey. They seemed like they wouldn't work out, but…" Vanessa continued down memory lane. "They were so cute together. She'd go to all his hockey games, even hanging out with the guys after practices. God, as much as he hated it, he'd sit in the stands watching her competitions and practices as if she were the only person on Earth. I'd be there too, and he'd _cringe_ every time her partner threw her up in the air, always thinking he wouldn't catch her. In all circumstances, he _adored_ her."

A nurse, as she walked by, noticed the entire bunch of them.

"Excuse me…" she stopped and surveyed them. "What are you all doing here?"

"Oh, uh…" Rizzo stumbled over his words. "We're all here, because… uh…"

"Are you all injured?"

"No ma'am," Jimmy answered. "No, we're not injured. Two of our friends are in the recovery rooms, we're just waiting."

"Well, visiting hours passed half an hour ago," she pat Jimmy on the back, a clear indication she wanted them to leave. "out, out, out! Good bye, out…" she shooed them off.

* * *

Mac laughed as the commotion outside finally settled. Now he and Erica _really _had a chance to talk. As Colleen was off in the nursery, they sat together. She tried sitting up, but it was no use.

"Owww…" she could feel her body protesting. "Never mind, I'll lie down," she stopped talking.

"So…" Robbie drawled. "I want to know everything."

"There's not much to say…" Erica laughed. "We had sex, I got pregnant, you won a gold medal, I just had a baby." She inhaled. "There we go, story all finished!"

Robbie smirked. "Ricki, you know what I mean…"

_He hadn't called her Ricki in the longest time._

"Okay, fine…" she mumbled. "I found out just after you left for the tryouts." She paused. "I want to tell you, really, I did… you and Nessa, but there was just so much going on, I…"

"Okay… okay…" Robbie put a hand on her forehead and stroked her hair. "What happened then?"

"I told my parents…" she answered, "they weren't happy. They kicked me out, said they wanted nothing to do with me or my bastard child…"

Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"Their words, not mine," she clarified, "so I dragged myself across town to your place, and your parents took me in."

"What did they say?"

"Your mother is the sweetest woman on the face of the planet!" Erica's eyes immediately lit up, "she went with me to _all_ my doctor's appointments, all my check-ups, and she held my hair back while I had morning sickness…"

Robbie listened intently. The entire time he wondered why neither Erica nor his mother had contacted him while he'd been playing.

He asked her that same question.

"Robbie, you were so focused on your game…" she insisted, "you were going for the Gold medal at the Olympics. I know Herb well enough to know he wouldn't let you quit just because you knocked up some whore who was now pregnant! It just wouldn't happen…"

"Ricki…" Robbie moved to wipe her tears. "You aren't a whore…"

"Really?" she snapped. "Then explain this exact quotation to me, Robbie…" she turned her head so he couldn't touch her. "_I hate you, you stupid whore. I want nothing to do with you or your bastard child, and I want you out of my house! Never darken my doorstep again!_"

Robbie was in shock. "Who told you that?"

"Who do you think?" she snapped again, tears welling in her eyes.

Robbie moved and wrapped his arms around the mother of his child. "Ricki, I want you to know there is _no way in hell_ that I think of you that way. You are the most beautiful, compassionate, loving woman I could _ever_ know." He kissed her tears away. "You just gave me a _child_. I listened as you brought that little girl forward. Erica…" he cupped her face, "you are beautiful… and I want to be with you. Will you have me?"

Erica couldn't believe what he was asking. Had Robbie McClanahan just asked her to be _his?_

"Yes…" she dissolved into tears as he held her.


	6. Hamburger and Jack O'Callahan

**A/N: I had some troubles uploading, which kept this chapter from being included. Now, I warn you, there's some SMUT, yes, Bluehaven4220 can write mild smut (albeit not very well), but I try. There's more on the developing relationship between Erica and Mac, and something happens with the love triangle that is Vanessa, Jimmy, and O.C. He he he he, I'm evil. There's some funny moments, and there's some sweet moments. I owning no characters except Vanessa, Erica, and Colleen, you having very clear understanding of this concept, yes? Okay. Hope you like... REVIEW (and you'll see why this fic is rated T).

* * *

Chapter 6**

Vanessa and Jimmy laughed as they went back to the bar. It had been a long time since the two of them had been together, alone. Not since Christmas.

"You know, Jimmy…" she started. "I've known Erica for a while…"

"Uh huh…"

"And… I never thought she'd get pregnant before I did."

"So you're saying you _wanted_ to be an unwed mother?"

"No, I'm saying that, now that she has Colleen, I… want that too."

"You want a baby?"

* * *

"Doc, how long before I can get out of here?" Erica asked, adjusting her bed sheets.

"Well, it depends on the baby, her vital signs, and how well you feel." He took a look at her chart. "And you need someone to sign your release forms." Initialing the information as correct, he set it back on the hook. "Speaking of how you feel, how _do_ you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck!"

"That's not surprising." Her doctor answered, "You just put your body through the toughest thing a woman can go through," he checked the baby's vitals. "You just gave birth. And she was BIG for three weeks early, too. 9 pounds…"

"No, really? I already knew that. One thing I _didn't _know was that my vagina was gonna be turned into _hamburger_ at the end of it!"

"Be that as it may, Erica, but _someone's_ going to need to sign your release papers. Your parents, perhaps?"

"What means this word, parents?" she scoffed. "They don't want anything to do with me."

"What about the baby's father?"

"Yeah, he will." Erica answered. "Speaking of which, here he comes…"

Robbie entered the room. He went to her side and took her hand. "When are you and Colleen allowed to leave?"

"Mr. McClanahan, you're the baby's father, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct," he answered.

"Your first name is Robin?"

"Yes,"

"Sign here, please…" the doctor handed him a clipboard with two pieces of paper clipped to it. One was Colleen's birth certificate; the other was their release papers. In doing so, Erica, Rob, and Colleen were allowed to leave.

"Rob," Erica asked as they packed up their things. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he strapped Colleen into her car seat.

"I'm living on my own, in a single bedroom apartment. I work as a waitress in a restaurant, with a boss who hates me because I was pregnant!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down…" Robbie took her in his arms. "Don't worry… we'll figure something out."

"But we can't just expect the pieces to fall into place as soon as I step foot in your house! Beside, I know Herb still wants you boys for a couple of days, what am I supposed to do?"

"You can come to the rink. If you wanna skate with us, I'm sure Herb will watch Colleen…"

"Herb with a two day old baby?" Erica snickered. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Ricki, with a face like that, who could resist?" Robbie reasoned, referring to their daughter asleep in her car seat. "Besides, he's done it three times before. He's got Vanessa, then Kelly, and Danny."

"Three kids, I know…" Erica folded her shirt and placed it in her suitcase. "Sometimes I wonder if he feels like he has more."

"You're funny, Ricki…" Robbie went over to her and hugged her. "What do you say? Should we bring her to the rink?"

"Just as long as no one hits her with a stray puck…"

Robbie laughed. "No one's gonna hit her with a stray puck."

* * *

They arrived at the rink, Erica carrying the car seat, and Robbie his hockey equipment. He went into the dressing room, but not before she let him kiss Colleen on the forehead and hug her tightly. She went to sit in the stands, but as soon as she did, she recognized Craig Patrick jogging up the stairs.

"Craig, what are you doing?" she asked, adjusting Colleen's blanket.

"Came to see what had the guys all worked up…" he reached over to look under the blanket Erica had covered a sleeping Colleen with. "May I?"

"Sure…" Erica carefully moved the blanket away to reveal a very bright and alert Colleen Leslie McClanahan.

Craig smiled. "She's beautiful…" he turned his attention to Erica, giving her a look she knew all too well.

"This is Colleen," she clarified, "Colleen Leslie McClanahan…"

"McClanahan?" Craig repeated, "as in Rob 'Mac' McClanahan?"

"Yes, Craig, she's Mac's."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because he didn't know," Erica answered, unbuckling Colleen, and positioning her on a nursing pillow she kept hidden in the diaper bag, "I didn't tell him…" she struggled with her nursing bra strap, "could you?" she asked.

"Sure…" he reached around and unhooked it. Quickly, he turned his head. "Sorry, I'm just…"

"Don't worry about it," Erica smiled as she guided Colleen to her breast and encouraged her to suckle. She covered her exposed breast with another nursing blanket. "A lot of men are intimidated by a woman breastfeeding," she closed her eyes as the sensation of a baby breastfeeding took over. "Besides, it's not like it's something the team hasn't seen before."

"That's true." Craig laughed as Rob looked up to see them talking. "So why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't find out until after he left for the tryouts…" Erica explained, "and I knew for a fact that Herb wasn't gonna let him quit just so he could take care of me." She detached the baby from her breast and sat her up. She gently rubbed her back to induce a burp. Colleen burped and spit up. "Oh, there we go…" Erica took the nursing blanket and wiped it away.

"What about your parents?" Craig asked, "not that I want to offend…"

"Oh I know, don't worry," Erica did her bra up again and placed Colleen in Craig's arms. "Go see Uncle Craig…" she cooed at her daughter. "I told my parents, they weren't happy. They told me they didn't want anything to do with me anymore and that I should never darken their doorstep again…"

Suddenly a whistle blew, and everyone on the ice cleared off to the dressing room. Erica packed Colleen up and followed them down there. She knocked on the door, out of courtesy, of course.

"Woman coming in, pants up!" she shouted as she pushed on the door. She ducked as a piece of snow came hurling her way.

"Hey! Watch it, bub!" she shouted in the general direction of the flying snow.

"Sorry Erica!" she heard none other than Mark Pavelich apologize.

"Damn right you're sorry!" she shouted at him, "that could've hit Colleen in the face!" She turned to Rob and kissed him.

"Must you do that here?" Jack shouted from across the dressing room.

"I think I deserve it!" she shouted back at him. "In case you didn't notice, I just pushed something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon! As a result, my vagina looks like hamburger!" she didn't care who heard it. "I can't even sit comfortably… so if you have a problem with me kissing Mac after a practice, then push a baby out of your penis and then complain!"

The entire locker room went quiet. Erica was tougher than they thought. She must've grown up with Vanessa, even though Vanessa was three years younger.

"I'll see you outside, okay?" she whispered to Rob. He nodded as she turned and went out the door. She walked down the corridor and into the hall.

"Hey, Ricki?" she heard Herb's voice behind her. She stopped and turned around.

"Hey Herb," she set the car seat down and hugged him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Little better…" she answered. "Listen, uh…" she let go and held out her hand. "I never thanked you for staying in the delivery room with me."

"It wasn't a problem," Herb smiled at her, "at least you were able to hold off until after the Olympics."

She chuckled. "You're funny Herb," she smiled as Rob came out and put his arm around her. "Thanks again…" she picked up the car seat and walked with Mac back out to the bus.

* * *

"No, Jimmy, I don't want a baby, I just want to know that you love me enough to maybe… consider the possibility," Vanessa told him as they watched Erica and Rob walk away.

Jimmy seemed taken aback. He was not expecting something like this from Vanessa Brooks. Truth be told with the amount of trash she talked she had the balls to back it up.

"Nessa… I…" he looked at her, but the look in his eyes told her the story she needed to hear. He didn't want her, not in that way.

She turned and ran.

* * *

It wasn't until she reached her dorm room that she stopped running. She unlocked her door and collapsed on to her bed. They only had a few more days in Lake Placid before they all went home, and she'd never see any of them again. Okay, that wasn't quite true. She'd see Mac, and Erica, and Buzzy Schneider, and all the Minnesota guys, but she doubted she'd see Jimmy or OC, or Pav again.

There was a knock at the door. She got up, wiped her face, and answered the door. There, in the doorway, stood none other than Jack O'Callahan.

"Nessa…" he greeted her. She held up a hand to silence him, pulled him into her room, locked the door, and quietly kissed him.

She pulled away just enough to let him react. Not even a minute later, he kissed her again, this time more forcefully. She took control, wedging herself between the wall and Jack. She let her arms go up over her head so he could get her shirt off.

"Bed… now!" she insisted. Jack complied. He gently laid her on the bed, and gently ran his fingers over her bare stomach. He could feel her stomach muscles tightening at his touch.

"God, you're beautiful!" he whispered as she wormed her way around his belt, undoing it and getting right into his boxers.

"I want you…" she whispered hoarsely, running her hand up and down his shaft.

Before she could say anything else, she felt Jack reciprocating, and he gently pushed into her. They came at the same time, and he pulled out slowly. Rolling over, facing away from each other, Jack fell asleep, while she lay awake.

_What have I done?_ She thought. _Ah, you know **exactly** what you've done, Vanessa Elaine Brooks. You just slept with Jack O'Callahan, and you've betrayed Jimmy…_ she scolded herself.

She got up, and raced into the shower, allowing the hot water to soothe away the pain. The pain of betraying the one she knew she loved and replacing it with the pain of carrying the burden she'd just placed on herself.

Could this life get any worse?

She picked up the phone and dialed Erica.

"Hey, Erica, it's Nessa. Listen, can you leave Colleen with Mac for a few minutes? I gotta talk to you."

* * *

**Uh oh... what's Vanessa gotten herself into? How's Jimmy going to find out? Any ideas are welcome cough review cough**


	7. Jimmy Craig, Meet Jack O'Callahan

**A/N: YAY! The site is letting me upload! It likes me again! Anyway... no smut here, but Vanessa is back to her old self! YAY! I had a bad week so maybe if I get some reviews it'll help me feel better. wink wink nudge nudge. Again, I owning nothing but Vanessa, Erica, and Colleen, youa having very clear understanding of concept, yes? you no sue or steal.**

**Okay, done with rambling... on with story... cough review cough

* * *

Chapter 7**

Erica hung up the phone and looked at Robbie. He held Colleen in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Robbie that was Nessa…"

"Is she alright?" he asked as he lifted the baby up and into his arms.

"I don't know, she needs to talk…" Erica put her coat on, and grabbed some ice cream out of the freezer. She'd smuggled some out of the hospital. "Would you be alright watching the whopper for a few minutes?"

"Whopper?" Rob chuckled, "suddenly our baby is a hamburger?"

"No…" Erica shrugged her jacket on.

"What if she gets hungry?"

"There's breast milk in the fridge… I pumped last night. Hurt like hell, but it's there…" she picked up the ice cream and went to the door. With her hand on the knob, Robbie stopped her.

"Where are you going with ice cream?"

"Never… console an emotionally distraught woman… without ice cream." Erica smiled, and went out the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

* * *

A knock on the door signaled Erica's presence. The water running in the shower let her know that, indeed, Jack was awake, and she needed to get away. She opened the door, and saw the concern on her friend's face.

"What happened?"

"Did you bring ice cream?"

Erica held it up. It was a small container of Ben and Jerry's, Vanessa's favourite.

"Can we go talk in your room?" Vanessa asked.

"Rob's got the baby…" Erica told her. "Come on, let's go sit outside."

And so they did. Vanessa pried open the container and stuck a spoon right in there. She took a bite before Erica looked her in the face.

She already knew the question.

"I… I… slept with Jack."

Erica didn't seem too surprised at this. She was a _mom_ now, nothing really surprised her yet.

"So?" she put an arm around her best friend. "You're a grown woman… you can sleep with whoever you want."

"But I…"

Erica waited.

"I enjoyed it."

"Sex is meant to be enjoyed…" Erica laughed. "Believe me, curiosity killed the cat. First time I ever had sex, it was with Robbie. And damn if that wasn't hot, I don't know what was!"

Vanessa was starting to feel something in the pit of her stomach. "But I…"

"You love Jimmy, don't you?" Erica saw her nod. "Oh honey… what are you going to tell him?"

"That's why I came to you. I slept with Jimmy and Jack. I'm _petrified_ at what Jimmy'll do when he finds out. I mean…" she put the ice cream down and looked her best friend in the face. "Jack and Jimmy are best friends."

"And you want me to tell you what you should tell him…" Erica understood the question. "Just bite the bullet, Nessa. I was faced with the same problem when I had to tell my parents I was pregnant…". Erica hugged her. "Bite the bullet."

* * *

Jack O'Callahan stepped out of the shower to find himself alone in Vanessa's bedroom. Wrapping a towel around his hips, the opened the bathroom door to find his clothes scattered all around the room. Where the hell had everything gone?

Pants. Pants and boxers would help. He found those tangled in Vanessa's sheets. He pulled those on as quickly as was humanly possible, and was searching for his shirt when someone knocked on the door.

Thinking it was Vanessa, he opened the door.

Wrong thing to do. In the doorway stood none other than Jim Craig.

"This is awkward…" Jack muttered.

"What are you doing in Vanessa's bedroom?" Jim asked. Surely it couldn't be what he thought… had Jack and Vanessa just slept together?

The look in Jack's eyes told the story of the century.

Jimmy couldn't contain himself. As Jack stepped out, his fist swung back and connected with Jack's cheek. Surprised, Jack stumbled backward before catching himself and plowing into Jimmy. Sure enough, Phil Vercota heard the commotion, opened his door and screamed "FIGHT!" down the hall.

All the other boys ran into the hallway to witness the best fight they'd seen since Mac and OC had fought that first day on the ice.

Vanessa came right into the mess, jumping on Jimmy's back on pulling them apart.

"_What the fuck are you **doing**?" _she shouted as the crowd disbanded. "Seriously, what the bloody fuck is this?" she applied a tighter hold on Jimmy's neck. "You both got off with the same girl, this shouldn't be a problem!" she let go and threw Jimmy to the side. "Honestly, I thought you two were better than this!" She looked at both Jack and Jimmy, their faces bloody. "You're pathetic…"

Erica could only stare at the ones she thought were her friends. She shook her head, opened her door, and went to see Rob and her baby, who was now crying, looking for her mother's breast.

"Oh hey, baby. Did Daddy's friends scare you?" she cooed as she took her crying baby from Robbie's arms. "Yeah, I'm sure they did, Daddy's friends are silly sometimes," she stroked her daughter's cheek and kissed Rob. "I think Daddy needs to go have a talk with Uncle Jimmy…"

He knew that was aimed at him… Robbie smirked and went out the door with a "yes dear" expression on his face.

* * *

Herb knocked on Vanessa's door. He had to know why two of his players were fighting over another. Whatever it was, it had to stop.

She opened her door.

She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You tell me right now…" he hissed, "right now, Vanessa! You tell me right now why two of my players are fighting over you!"

"It's none of your damned business!" she shouted.

"The hell it isn't!" this was turning into a full out war.

"You know… fuck you!" she screamed at him. "You wanna know why they're fighting over me?" she could barely control herself, "ask your left hand! I'm sure it'll give you some answers!"

"Vanessa Brooks, I am not only your coach, I'm also your father…"

"That doesn't count for _shit_!" she shouted. "I don't give a rat's ass that your spunk got me here. Hell, _any_ man coulda gotten into Mom's pants, you just happened to be the one who got there first!" she moved to slam the door in his face. "And I'm sure the hand will tell you I gave a much better blow to those two men than you _ever_ could…"

That was a low shot to the belt… and she was sure he felt it. Slamming her suitcase on to her bed, she quickly began packing away her things. It wasn't too long before she heard another knock on her door.

"Whoever you are, stay the hell away from me!" she shouted at her door.

"It's Jimmy…"

"You especially!"

"Nessa, come on, open the door!" he pleaded.

Rolling her eyes, she dropped her shirt and went to open the door.

"What?"

"If you'll just give me a moment…"

"Moment, go," she insisted. She waited.

"I didn't want to lose you…"

"So, giving O.C. a split lip was going to help you accomplish that goal?" she shook her head.

"I didn't mean to do it," he insisted. "I swear, it was like my arm acted on its own." He gripped his arm, looking for the right words. "Just the _thought_ of you with O.C. after I knew you hated him so much… it drove me insane."

"Well right now, the two of you are driving _me_ insane!" she put a hand to her forehead. "maybe in another few years, when you're all grown up, we'll try this again…" she moved behind the door. "Till then, see ya in hell."

She shut the door in his face. Turning around, she smiled to herself. If he was smart, he'd come after her, and she knew it.

* * *

**Should Jimmy go after her? Or should she decide on O.C. ? it's up to you to vote! cough through reviews cough.**


	8. Sunglasses At Night

**A/N: I UPDATED! This chapter deals with the relationship that is Rob and Erica, with a surprising twist! Also, Jimmy shows up in St. Paul looking for someone... but who? You'll have to read to find out. Again, I own Vanessa, Erica, Colleen, and this new character, Dave. You no steal. I no own Miracle (wishing _really really _hard though, Santa still hasn't granted my wish), and I no own 'Sunglasses At Night', you no sue. You having very clear understanding of concept now, yes?**

**REVIEW

* * *

Chapter 8**

**January 12, 1982**

It had been nearly two years since Erica, Rob, and Colleen had gone back to St. Paul and the team had gone their separate ways. Jimmy had gone off to the NHL, but he had never stopped thinking about the woman he left behind.

Vanessa Brooks was the best thing he'd had since his mother had died. He knew she was still in St. Paul, he just didn't know where. One day, after a game, he went to see Rob and Erica.

He found them at the arena. Of course, where else would they be? There, he saw Rob casually shooting pucks into an empty net. Erica was the one bent over, holding on to two tiny hands.

"Daddy, lookit what I do!" he heard Colleen shout to him as her tiny skates skidded across the ice.

"Oh my gosh!" Rob feigned amazement. "Is that my Colleen girl?" he put down his stick and skated over to his two leading ladies. He picked up his little girl, decked out in her sweater and helmet, and little girl skates, and kissed her all over her cheeks.

"Eeeewwww, Mommy, tell Daddy no more kissing!" she giggled as she squirmed in her daddy's arms. She finally stopped long enough to sneak a peek over to the boards. "Look, Uncle Jimmy!"

Erica rolled her eyes as Rob took Colleen back over to the boards. Erica's pairs partner, David, had recently asked her to skate with him again. She'd agreed. It hadn't taken them long before he was throwing her up in the air again.

"You ready, Erica?" she heard Dave ask.

"Coming!" she skated over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Oh you gotta watch this, Jimmy," Robbie boasted as he untied Colleen's skates. They followed Erica's movements on the ice as David turned with her; let her do her turn, which was called a 'mohawk', and spun, lifting her off the ice and literally throwing her through the air. She landed hard, but smoothly.

"WOW!" Jimmy breathed. "What do you call _that_ thing?"

"That's a…" Colleen piped up, "um… throw… thriple… woop, I think."

Jimmy looked to Rob for clarification.

"A throw triple loop," he answered.

"Oh…" Jimmy nodded. _That kid is smart! Obviously Erica's genes at work._ "That's amazing!" he was in awe. "Was she able to do that before she got pregnant?"

"Of course!" Rob laughed. "I couldn't stand to watch without Vanessa there, I was always so scared Dave would drop her."

"Speaking of Vanessa…" Jimmy perked up. That was just the subject opener he needed. "Have you talked to her at all lately?"

"Yeah, just, uh, just the other day," Rob answered, moving off the ice. Erica and Dave's music was starting up. You _never, _no matter the reason, get into a team's way when they were practicing. It was too dangerous for both the person in the way and the skaters.

"My turn!" Colleen insisted, pushing the tape player fir the music. "I like Mommy's music!" she pressed the 'play' button, and Corey Hart's "Sunglasses at Night" belted over the speakers.

Colleen clapped along as Erica and Dave worked their way around the ice. "Lift Mommy up, Dave!" she called. Dave gripped her hands and swung her up over his head.

Jimmy's mouth dropped open. This was _astounding!_ The human body wasn't meant to twist that way. As soon as they finished, she came over to the boards.

"Okay, not bad!" came a voice Jimmy recognized all too well. No way… no fucking way… it couldn't be…

"Herb?"

"Oh hey, Jimmy,"

Jimmy couldn't believe his eyes. There was Herb Brooks, on the ice, coaching Erica and Dave. Not in hockey, but in _figure skating_. Good God, was it true?

"Okay, Dave, pick Erica up…" Dave grabbed Erica's hands, hoisted her above his head and held her there. "Good, now Erica, I want you to let go of his hands, and Dave, grab her by the hips…" She let go, and before she fell he caught her. "Alright, now, Erica, let your body twist…" she started, "two rotations around." Dave isn't moving but…

Erica's body is _twisting!_ Jimmy mused.

Dave let her twist, grabbed her hands, and set her back down on the ice, her edges matching his. Colleen clapped as her mother was set back down. Jimmy shifted his eyes, noticing that Rob let out a breath.

"Hey Herb," Jimmy asked, leaning over the boards. "Have you talked to Vanessa lately?"

"Yeah…" he managed before seeing what he didn't like about that particular lift. "Hey!" he shouted at them, but not before getting a good chomp on his gum. "Dave, you do that again and I'll kill you!" he yelled across the ice.

Ah, there was the Herb Brooks Jim knew.

"Again!"

Jim had never realized how much he hated that word until Herb had made them to those drills after the Norway game. Now, he saw the same determination on his former coach's face when it came to this team of Erica and Dave. He was using the same work ethic on them as he did on the 1980 team.

"Here, Jimmy," Herb handed him a piece of paper. Jimmy opened it to find Vanessa's address. "She misses you…"

* * *

Jimmy got back into his rental car, turned out of the arena parking lot, and drove along the road he knew Vanessa Brooks lived on. Finding her apartment, he knocked on her door.

It took a few minutes, but there she was. Dressed in an oversized t-shirt and short shorts, she moved to close the door in his face.

He grabbed it before it shut completely.

"What do you want?" she huffed. "sorry, Jimmy, I'm not opening my legs."

"That's not why I'm here," he insisted. The look in his eyes reaffirmed his claims. "Vanessa, really, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Two years later?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Better than never," he reasoned, "please; just know that I _never_ meant to hurt you."

"Vanessa, what's going on?" he heard a voice walk up behind her. When he caught a glimpse, there was Jack O'Callahan, shirtless with a bad case of bed head.

Jimmy Craig, as he knew it, fought to keep the vomit down.

He was too late. Two years too late.

* * *

**(ducks the tomatoes hurling toward me) Yes, I know, I'm evil. Hear me cackle. HA HA HA HA. Sorry, but it seemed so easy to break his heart... maybe things will turn out in Jimmy's favour, but that's up to you. cough review cough. **


	9. Dirty Laundry

A/N: Yay, Chapter 9, Chapter 9, Chapter 9. It's up! I promised I'd post, it just took a while. No smut, but little hints at what may become of Vanessa. :). Erica and Robbie's relationship is taking a bigger role in the story, but it ties into the love triangle that is Jimmy, Vanessa, and Jack. I no own Miracle (I asked Santa for Christmas, no reply yet), you no sue. I own Vanessa, Erica, Colleen, you no steal. REVIEW.

* * *

Chapter 9 

Erica, Rob, and Colleen walked through the door, Erica carrying the hockey and skate bags, while Rob carried a sleeping Colleen in his arms. As she set the bags down in the hall, Rob packed Colleen up to bed. She needed a nap. Erica unpacked the skates, and threw Rob's equipment into the washing machine. As she bent over into the washing machine to separate the clothing from each other, she felt Rob's hand grab her belt loops and pull her back to her feet.

"Aah! Robbie!" she screeched. "What was _that_ for?"

"Something about you bending over the washing machine makes doing laundry so incredibly hot…" Robbie cornered her and kissed her passionately. She could feel his hands moving to her shirt.

She pushed him off.

He whined.

"You're a little horn dog, aren't you?" she giggled.

"Don't you know it…" he growled, moving to corner her again.

Colleen's cries interrupted them. Erica rolled her eyes and ducked underneath Robbie's arm. He watched her go up the stairs, and then he slipped into the shower. He turned the water to the coldest setting possible, and stayed there until his fingertips turned blue.

Stepping out of the shower, he was faced with none other than Erica holding Colleen in her arms.

"Geez! At least let me wrap a towel around…" he nearly fell back into the shower as Colleen laughed. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips.

"Well, my dear, it seems our little girl has learned how to climb out of her crib…"

"She has?" Robbie took Colleen from his girlfriend and cuddled her. "Well then, I guess she'll need a toddler bed, won't she?"

Colleen smiled a toothy grin. "Eeewww, Daddy, you're all wet!" she giggled.

"Yeah…" he smiled. Every day he had Erica and Colleen by his side he fell further and further in love with them both. Having a gold medal didn't matter to them. Colleen already saw him as her hero, gold medal or not. He was her daddy, and that's all she understood. Erica was in love with him, or so he hoped. He had his doubts, every man did. But one look in her eyes and he knew he was hers.

"Daddy, that's yucky!" Colleen protested. "Wanna go back to Momma!" she held out her arms, hoping Erica would take her.

Erica took their daughter out of Rob's arms.

"What, you don't like me anymore?" Rob pretended to pout.

"No Daddy, I don't like you…" Colleen answered.

Rob let his face drop.

"I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

Jimmy Craig said goodbye, got into his car, and bit his tongue. The acid in his abdomen was burning a hole in his stomach lining. He knew he should have come to St. Paul earlier. Now he'd lost his chance.

He'd lost his chance to be with Vanessa Brooks, the woman he was in love with. He wanted what he couldn't have, what Robbie had. He had a lovely girlfriend and a gorgeous little girl, and Jimmy, being an Irish Catholic, wanted the same. He wanted a family.

He knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he could barely contain himself. He pulled into Rob and Erica's driveway. He saw Erica and Colleen running around outside. They looked happy. Getting out of his car, he approached the two of them.

"Uncle Jimmy!" Colleen ran toward him. She jumped into his arms. Colleen noticed the sad look on his face. "What's a matter? Are you sad?"

"No…" he insisted. "No, I'm not sad…"

Colleen wasn't convinced. "You're thinking about Auntie Nessa, aren't you?"

_You smart child!_ Jimmy thought to himself. _That's obviously your mother's genes at work. You dad can be pretty stupid sometimes._

"Your Auntie Nessa was my good friend, and now she's better friends with your Daddy's and my teammate."

"You mean Jack?"

He nodded. The things a two year old could pick up on.

"I don't like Jack…"

"Why not?" Jimmy asked. "He's a nice guy."

"I dunno." Colleen shrugged.

"Oh don't worry Jimmy, two year olds like and dislike people all the time. One day, she doesn't like me, the next, she doesn't like her dad. Yesterday she didn't like Nessa. Today, well, I guess she doesn't like Jack." Erica reassured him. "That's just their nature."

Jimmy smiled. Shouldn't he have known that? He'd grown up with little children running around constantly. Surely he should've known little children's habits.

"Something bothering you?" Erica asked as Jimmy set Colleen back down.

"Nah…" he insisted. He watched as Colleen ran off into Robbie's arms. Robbie took his daughter to another part of the yard, while she insisted he help her build a snowman.

"You're lying…" Erica teased. "It's not nice to lie, Jimmy." They went and sat on the snow covered picnic table in the front yard. "Come on, what's going on?"

Jimmy inhaled, and preceded to tell Erica the whole story. How he'd driven from North Easton to find Vanessa. She already knew the part about coming to see them at the rink. He told her about getting Vanessa's address from Herb, and going to the apartment to apologize to her, only to find Jack standing shirtless behind her.

"Oh Jimmy…" Erica embraced her friend. "Jimmy, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. "It was my fault, I waited too long."

"Jimmy, it doesn't have to be this way…" she insisted. "You don't have to give up so soon. Maybe Vanessa wasn't the right girl for you. When you have Ms. Right, you'll know."

Said the woman who already had everything she wanted.

* * *

Vanessa lay in her bed curled up next to Jack. She had everything she'd ever wanted with this man, but part of her silently ached for what she had given up. She'd never quite forgiven herself for giving up the friendship she'd shared with Jimmy Craig.

Jack wasn't a bad guy, far from it, but he wasn't the kind she'd first taken to. If she remembered correctly she'd broken his nose, threatened to castrate him on more than one occasion, and kicked him in the testicles so hard he thought he would die. Now, she was lying in bed with him.

She couldn't have felt safer, but…

She sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side. She sat there still until she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked her as he gently pulled himself up to sit with her.

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "Jack, I'm sorry, I…" she choked on her words. "I can't do this." She threw his shirt at him. "I'll thank you to get out of my apartment."

Jack was shocked. "Is this how it's gonna be?" he asked, pulling the shirt over his head.

Vanessa again nodded her head.

Jack glared at her. He got up and went out the door. He never wanted to lay eyes on Vanessa Brooks again.

Jimmy arrived at Vanessa's apartment not half an hour later. Actually, he was a little surprised to have gotten a phone call from her through Erica and Robbie's phone line. How did she know he'd still be in town?

"Are you alright?" he asked when she opened the door.

Her only response was to grab him by the lapels and pin him against a wall, his entire body tensed up in surprise.

Whatever she had planned for him he knew he was going to enjoy.

* * *

**YAY for Jimmy! Do OC fans hate me now? I like reviews!**


	10. What a Tangled Web We Weave

**A/N: Could it be? Did I? Yes I did... I updated! WARNING: the following chapter contains smut, language and mature subject matter, henceforth changing this chapter's rating to M. Should you have a problem with intercourse between a loving couple you may pick up the story in Chapter 11. You have been warned.**

**Own Miracle I do not. (I asked for them for Christmas... Santa hasn't listened yet), no need to sue. Own Vanessa, Erica, and Colleen I do, you no steal. **

**Pssst, reviews make me happy!**

**Okay, done with rambling... on with story.

* * *

Chapter 10**

Erica had just gotten Colleen to sleep, had changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed as Robbie finished brushing his teeth. He crawled into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She had her back to him, but she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

He couldn't resist. He bit her shoulder.

"Oww!" she nearly shrieked. "What was that for?"

"Because you're so beautiful, I just wanna…" he pulled her closer to him, his erection throbbing to be released from his boxers.

She giggled as he snuck a kiss. She reached her hand down into the waistband of his boxers and freed his manhood, which was throbbing, begging for release. She ran her hand up and down, knowing full well he was close.

"I wanna be inside you…" he begged her, his pupils dilated from arousal.

"No," Erica insisted, working her fingers to hear him moan. "Last time that happened I ended up carrying your soccer player…" she answered, referring to Colleen. She purred with satisfaction as she felt Robbie shudder through his orgasm. "That's the Robbie McClanahan I know…"

"It's not nice to tease people, Ricki…" he scolded her, clearly out of breath and slowly worming his way to removing her pajama pants and into her black panties with 'devil' printed on the front.

"Who's teasing?" she rolled over on top of him as she skirted her panties down her legs and off. All of a sudden he was ready to go again. Her throaty moan and her tongue on his member only made him pulse harder.

"Good God, Ricki, the things you do to me…" he gasped.

She slid herself onto his erection and tightened her muscles around him. "I never said I didn't want any, I just wasn't let you get any…" she purred.

Robbie smirked and forced himself up over her, rolling her over so that he was now the aggressor. She felt so good around him. Suddenly, he thrust. She whimpered in pleasure.

"Harder Robbie…" she hissed. He obliged. Soon she shuddered with her own orgasm and felt Robbie become lax. They soon fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Jack O'Callahan bit his tongue to keep from spewing obscenities. He may have been known as 'the first one to drop the gloves', but when it came to women… he didn't have the strength to fight it anymore

Vanessa Brooks had used him. He felt like he'd had his guts ripped out and danced on. Stupid Jimmy Craig… this was what he had done! He'd taken Vanessa from him. To think they'd once been best friends, playing on the same team, working toward a common goal. Now they had both slept with Vanessa, and were fighting over her. For all he knew he would be over at her apartment screwing her right now.

Great, now it was raining. Great… that was… fucking dandy! Suddenly, while he moved to turn on his windshield wipers, they jammed. Even more fucking fantastic, the wipers weren't working. Right in front of Erica and Rob's front door, the engine died.

Jack heaved a sigh. He opened his car door and popped the hood, hoping to find the cause of the problems. Finding nothing, he slammed the hood down and kicked the grill.

"You fucking piece of shit excuse for a car!" he shouted as the rain soaked his jacket. Giving up, and leaving it in the middle of the street, he went and knocked on his friend's door.

* * *

Erica awoke to the sound of a fist pounding on her door. Robbie must have heard it too, since he'd now woken up. He moved ahead of her, quickly got dressed and looked through the peephole.

Standing in the pouring rain was none other than Jack O'Callahan.

Rob rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. This was getting to be too much. Jack and Jimmy were grown men, what were they doing? Erica came out of the bedroom behind him wrapped in her housecoat. Rob opened the door and let him in.

Erica instinctively wrapped him in a towel. She led him to the couch and was about to sit down with him when she caught Rob's eye. "I'll be right back, OC." She followed her boyfriend into the kitchen and shut the door behind her.

"What is he doing here, Ricki?" Rob was getting fed up. Of course, Jack and Jimmy were his good friends, but this was getting out of hand. Ever since Herb had put Vanessa on the team she'd screwed with them, no pun intended. "If he hurt her, I swear…"

"Robin McClanahan, get a hold of yourself!" Erica reasoned. "Take a look at him!" she hissed. Rob creaked the door open to see Jack sitting quietly on the couch, his head in his hands. "I think she hurt him more than he did her."

Rob moved to go outside when Erica stuck a hand on his chest to stop him. "Let me handle this." She moved out the door and went to sit with the quivering Jack O'Callahan.

* * *

"Wanna tell me what happened?" she whispered, snaking her arm around his shoulders.

She heard him exhale sharply before throwing his head back and running his hand through his hair. "There's really not much to say," Jack answered. "We said goodbye. Actually, more like she asked me to leave her apartment and I left."

Erica nodded, knowing better than to say something that would only inflame the situation. She'd been around both Jack and Jimmy long enough to know their mannerisms. The same posture, the same determined look, the same passion. But as she looked into Jack's eyes, she saw that the passion was no longer there, it had been extinguished.

"Jack…" he inhaled and exhaled sharply. "You're a smart man, and, yes, it's difficult, but moving on is the best way to approach things."

"I don't know…" he breathed. "Maybe I'm…" he paused, again running his hand through his hair. "Maybe I'm just not good enough."

This was not the Jack O'Callahan she knew. The Jack O'Callahan she knew had drive, confidence; passion… the man sitting beside her was sad, drooping, and unhappy.

"That's what she _wants_ you to believe, Jack!" Erica insisted, just realizing how manipulative Vanessa Brooks actually was. "It's all part of her little _game_!" Erica breathed out loud. "That's it, I'm done with you, I don't care…"

"What… what are you saying?" he looked to her, her eyes filled with rage.

"_This is not the Jack O'Callahan I know!" _she fought to keep her voice down. She got up from the couch and nearly smacked her head against the stone of the fireplace. "You're the strong one! You're determined, you're passionate… Vanessa has turned you into nothing more than a pile of shit!"

Jack seemed taken aback.

"Don't deny it, Jack, you know that's what she's done!" Erica hissed.

She stopped to see he was almost in tears. "No… it's not true… it's not true… it's not!" he rocked himself back and forth, as though he was trying to comfort himself.

Erica went to sit with him, the glow of the fireplace illuminating the tears on his face. "Who are you trying to convince, Jack? Me, or yourself?"

* * *

**Did Jack do the right thing? Will he go back to Vanessa? It's your choice. cough review cough.**


	11. The Boogeyman is Scarier than You Think

**A/N: Holy Crapsicles, Batman! It's an update! This chapter does not contain smut, but Vanessa does come to someone's rescue. There's a little angst, and some violence (shock!) but other than that it should not offend. Own Miracle I do not (Santa _still _hasn't come through), you no sue. Own Vanessa, Erica, Colleen, and Dave I do, so you no steal.**

**Okay, done with rambling... on with story... cough review cough

* * *

Chapter 11**

Jimmy sat at the end of the bed, shivering from the cold air hitting his bare back. As he watched Vanessa sleep, he realized what he'd done. He'd slept with her, no doubt hitting both himself and Vanessa. He wasn't doing anything except setting himself up for heartbreak.

Vanessa was nothing more than a manipulative little bitch. She'd played both him and Jack, just to see what would happen. As a result, they'd turned against each other. He knew what he was doing was irrational, but it had to be done. He sat waiting on the couch until she woke up, and then he told her.

"Vanessa, I never want to see you again."

* * *

Vanessa was utterly confused. Well, not really. She knew why Jimmy had left. Not that it surprised her. She knew what she'd done, and it was killing her inside. Flopping herself back on to the bed, she cried. She sobbed to herself.

_Look what you've done,_ she scolded herself. _You've pushed away the two men who love you to pieces. Look what you've done._

Not knowing what else to do, she got into her car and drove as fast as she could to Erica's house. When Erica finally opened the door, she promptly shut it in her face.

* * *

"What did you do that for?" Robbie asked as they crawled back into bed. Erica had set Jack up with pillows and blankets on the living room couch, and had just now gotten herself ready to go back to sleep.

"Because I'm sick of dealing with her bullshit, Robbie," Erica rolled over, turned her back to him. "I mean, I'm a mom, I can't keep coming to her rescue, and I have Colleen to think about…"

"But don't you think now more than ever, Vanessa might need you?"

"No…" Erica answered, shaking her head, "no, she doesn't need me."

She could feel Robbie's eyes burning into her back. Rolling her eyes and sighing, she looked him in the face.

"Come on, Robbie she's 21, she's an adult, she's going to need to think for herself."

"Did _you _think for yourself when you were 21?"

"Of course I did…" Erica answered. "Robbie, I was pregnant at 21, my parents wanted nothing more to do with me, and I had another life to think about, _I had no choice but to think for myself_."

"Do you ever think about that night?" he suddenly asked.

"What night?"

"The night you went to my mother for help." Robbie answered, "The night you found out you were pregnant."

"All the time…" she breathed. "I was terrified. Didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know what my parents would say, I didn't know what you would say when you found out…" her breathing was becoming erratic. "Truth be told, Robbie, I was so scared… I thought about having an abortion."

She saw Robbie's eyes go wide.

"Well, can you blame me?" she rushed. "I was terrified. After I went to your mother I realized how foolish I was being, and I decided against having an abortion." She smiled, cupping his cheek in her hand. "If I had I wouldn't have the gorgeous little thing sleeping in the next room."

Rob kissed her shoulder, and snuck a nibble.

"Do that again and you're gonna be sleeping out in the living room with Jack."

Suddenly something poked her in the back.

She glared at him as he smirked.

Not thirty seconds later he was lying on the living room floor.

* * *

"Did'ya get a little too frisky, there, Mac?" OC asked as he propped himself up on his side.

"Shut up…" Robbie turned his back.

"You're not getting any anymore…" Jack chuckled.

"Well neither are you," Robbie smirked.

"Touché," Jack closed his eyes. A few hours later he heard a tiny whimper from the bedroom across the way and footsteps toward her room.

"Don't worry, I got her…" Erica whispered. "Don't wake Jack…"

Robbie nodded and waited till she was out of sight. Silently, he crept back into their bedroom. Folding the sheets around himself, he waited until she crawled back into bed beside him.

"Ughhh…" she moaned. "I have to be up in three hours, am I ever…"

There was another whimper at the second she said that.

Rolling over, she got out of bed.

"Ricki, let me…" he said.

"No, no, it's okay…"she hobbled over to Colleen's bedroom. "Little girl nightmares, it's better if Mommy goes," she went to Colleen's bedroom and leaned over the crib. "What's the matter, baby?"

"Boogeyman…" the little girl whimpered. This had become a problem, but nothing Robbie's mother had told them was unusual. At two years old their minds began to remember things, and sometimes that memory could be twisted into something horrible.

"The boogeyman, huh?" Erica soothed. "Oh dear…" she picked the baby up and brought her over to the rocking chair she kept in Colleen's bedroom. Sitting down, Erica rocked her daughter back and forth. "Maybe we should get Daddy in here to get that Boogeyman with monster spray…"

"Monster spray?" she asked, clearly intrigued.

"Monster spray…" Robbie appeared at the bedroom door holding a bottle of sprayable air freshener. He threw open the closet armed with the spray bottle. "Ah hah… _here he is!" _Robbie fired off a few squirts into Colleen's closet, making it smell fresh in the process. "There… boogeyman is all gone now."

"I love you Daddy…" she cooed as she held her arms out for a hug.

"I love you too, Princess…" he kissed her goodnight as Erica put her back into the crib. With that, Erica tucked her back in and slowly made her way back through the house.

Then she noticed Jack sitting on the couch, again with his head in his hands.

Knowing she wouldn't get any sleep if she knew her friend was upset, she went to sit with him.

"What's up?" she asked him, again snaking her arm around his shoulders.

"I just…" he whispered hoarsely. "I can't stop thinking about her…"

"Jack…" Erica could see and feel his heart breaking. "You've got to let go… she's not worth it." She brought her arm back around and rubbed her eyes. "Vanessa is manipulative, and if you're worried about Jimmy and her, believe me, he'll figure it out soon enough."

He nodded and hugged her. Returning his affection, she withdrew and went into the bedroom. Glancing at the clock, she groaned. 4 AM. Oh great… she had to be up in less than 45 minutes… there wasn't any point in going back to bed.

* * *

Vanessa arrived at the rink early. She knew Erica and Dave would be out there practicing. She couldn't figure out why, but something about Dave rubbed her the wrong way. When she got there, Herb wasn't on the ice with them, and Dave was getting agitated.

"I'm sorry Dave, the baby kept me up all night…" Erica explained as she got up from a fall.

"We've done this more than 6 times this morning, Erica!" he shouted, "how hard can it be?"

"Shut up and lift me already…" she snarled. "I am _not_ in the mood to put up with your shit."

Suddenly, as Vanessa looked up from tying her skates, she saw Dave raise his hand and slap Erica with enough force to knock her over.

Enraged, Vanessa leapt over the boards as he moved to kick Erica behind the knee. Jumping on his back, she pulled him away from Erica and got a good solid punch to his nose before Herb had the chance to intervene.

"What the _hell _is going on here?" Herb got in between them.

"Don't you _ever_ touch Erica again, you arrogant rat bastard!" Vanessa shouted. "Every idiot with half a brain knows that if you tear her ACL or MCL ligaments she'll never be able to skate again!"

Herb had to restraint Dave. "I don't have time for this shit, Dave! You hurt Erica, you hurt me. I'm a wounded animal… and wounded animals attack. If you _ever_, and I mean _ever_ come near Erica or her family, or Vanessa again, I will personally make sure you never father children…" he hissed, "do I make myself clear?"

He let Dave go and made sure he got out of the arena. Soon enough, Vanessa had gotten Erica into her car and driven her home. Robbie answered the door to see Vanessa holding Erica up on her feet.

"What happened?" he noticed her bruised cheek and black eye. "Did Dave drop you?"

"No, he hit me." Erica whispered hoarsely. She was so tired, she needed to sleep.

"He did _what?_" Robbie's eyes popped.

"Don't worry, Herb took care of it," Vanessa answered, hoping to reassure her brother from another mother. "He personally guaranteed him that if he ever came near any of us again; Herb was going to make sure Dave never fathered children."

Robbie chuckled. "Okay, come on, Ricki, let's get you inside." He positioned himself just enough to get her into the house and into her bed.

"Oh, I hurt…" she whispered.

"Ssssh, I know," Vanessa stroked Erica's hair as she placed the icepack Robbie had fetched on to her friend's forehead. "it's okay…"

* * *

Both Jack and Jimmy had a strange feeling. Something wasn't right, and they could feel it. Both on the opposite side of St. Paul, they quickly decided to carpool back to Erica's house. Knocking on the door, they both came face to face with the one person they both swore they never wanted to see again.

"Hello Vanessa…"

* * *

**There... another update completed. What are Jack and Jimmy to do? sigh... decisions decisions decisions cough review cough**


	12. Doc and Herb

**HOLY CRAPSICLES! I updated! YAY! Own Miracle I do not, so you no sue. Own Vanessa, Erica, and Colleen I do, you no steal. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had a bit of writer's block, and now the block's gone just in time for Christmas, so this is my Christmas present to you. You know what I would like for Christmas? REVIEWS cough.

* * *

**

Chapter 12 

"Why are you guys here?" she asked as they entered the house.

"Something wasn't sitting right…" Jimmy explained.

"How so?" she asked, closing the door behind them.

"Something just felt wrong…" they answered. They waited as Robbie came into the front foyer.

"Oh, the circus is in town, is it?" he asked as he smirked and enveloped his friends in a hug. "What are you clowns doing here?"

"Well uh…" they started.

"Robbie?" they heard a weak call from the bedroom. "Who's out there?"

Oh Lord, she sounded sick. What happened?

"It's just OC and Jimmy," he answered back.

"What happened?"

"Dave hit her, and then kicked her behind the knee. Very nearly tore her ACL and MCL." Robbie repeated. "If it wasn't for Vanessa I think Dave might have put her into the hospital with more serious injuries."

"Good Lord!" Jimmy cursed. "Is she alright?"

"She's gonna be fine. She's tired, but if you want, you can go see her," Robbie insisted as they took their shoes off and went into the bedroom. Knocking first of course.

"Are you decent?" Jack snickered.

"Yeah, I'm decent. Besides, it's not like anything you haven't seen before…" she answered as they opened the door and came to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Ricki." Jimmy whispered as he pulled away.

"Why?" she asked. "What's done is done, and there's nothing anyone can do about it," she stroked a sleeping Colleen's hair, who had curled up in bed with her so after she'd gotten home. "Nothing's broken, nothing's torn."

"Do you know why?"

"Why he hit me?" she asked, sitting up. "Yeah, I know why. It's because Miss Monkey here kept me up all night and I didn't sleep, so I wasn't landing a jump."

Jack's mouth hung open. He could not, _would not_ believe that someone would hit such a beautiful woman simply because she was tired and not landing a jump. It was ludicrous… what had made Dave turn into such a monster? Of course, he hadn't known Dave that long, but it seemed outrageous.

"Jack…" Erica smirked, "I may be injured, but it's not that bad. I'm not dead. You can close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"Sorry," he answered, obediently closing his mouth. "Erica, I just…"

"Can't believe it happened? Didn't expect to see Vanessa again?" she smiled.

"No."

"Neither did I," Erica answered. "I thought I'd blocked her out forever. Frankly I wanted nothing to do with her, but she was there. She saved me." Erica could feel her eyelids begging to close, so she could sleep. "Guys, I'm exhausted. Would you mind taking Colleen back out to Robbie?"

"No, not at all…" Jimmy went around the other side of the bed and gently transferred Colleen into his arms. Jack held the door open and let him through. Robbie smiled as he accepted his daughter from his friend.

"Thanks for dropping by guys," Robbie turned and took Colleen to her room. Jimmy Craig and Jack O'Callahan were now stuck in the kitchen with Vanessa Brooks.

"So…" the air was thick with animosity. "How have you been?"

"Apart from pulling the equivalent of a homicidal _maniac_ off of my best friend, not much." She answered, rolling her eyes. "I may be rude, I may be selfish, but I care."

"I never doubted that you care," Jack insisted, "but… this… this isn't the way to go."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked. "I'm not doing anything illegal, I'm not planning to kill myself, I'm not pregnant, why the sudden stick up your ass?"

Jimmy smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Sure it's nothing…" she nodded her head and pointed to the door. "It's nice that you came back, guys, but if you're looking for an explanation, I'm fresh out."

"But…" Jack sputtered.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as they went out the door and she closed it behind her.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Ricki?" Vanessa went back to her friend and replaced the icepack on the back of her knee.

"I'm feeling alright, thanks to you." Erica shifted so Vanessa would have better access to the knee. "Did I hear something about Herb bringing a doctor over to make sure everything was alright?"

"Yeah, he's bringing Doc," Vanessa answered. "He's really good. Worked on Jack and Robbie during the Olympics. Don't know if you met him or not."

"No, I don't think so," Erica answered.

"He's well versed, very knowledgeable, and he is respectful, don't you doubt that."

"I don't doubt him," Erica answered, "I just want to know if something is wrong, or if it needs surgery."

"It's not torn," Vanessa lightly pressed two fingers to the injury as Erica winced in pain. "Does that hurt?"

"No, it tickles," came the sarcastic answer.

"Good to know," came the voice of none other than Herb Brooks, entering the room with his longtime friend Dr. George Nagobads.

"Hi Herb, hi Doc," Vanessa pulled the blanket back over her friend. "and yes, that was sarcasm."

"Okay nice," Herb smirked as Doc moved to check Erica's knee.

"So Erica, what happened?" Doc answered as he pointed for her to turn over.

"My skating partner got mad," she hissed as Doc pressed a finger to her knee. "Ow."

"And, as I understand it, he hit you in the face and then he kicked you behind the knee?"

"Yeah…" suddenly a sharp pain shot through her leg. "Jesus H. Christ, what the hell are you doing?"

"I need to check that nothing is torn, but of course, X-rays are the best way to do that…" he smirked. "But dare I say you have a mouth just as bad as Vanessa's."

"Oh no, she's worse…" Vanessa answered, laughing as Doc wrapped her friend's knee in bandages. "Doc, you weren't there, but when she gave birth… _damn_!"

"You gave birth?" he asked, clearly surprised. "You certainly don't look so."

"That I did," Erica answered. "Didn't Robbie tell you? He and I have a two year old daughter, her name is Colleen." She swung her legs out over the bed and gingerly put a foot on the floor. "Ow…"

"Well, I'm glad it's not as bad as you thought," Herb put in his two cents. "We'll go for x-rays just in case…" he turned and looked at his daughter before going out the door with Doc and Erica. "Oh Vanessa…"

"Yeah Herb?"

"Jimmy and Jack are still waiting on the front porch. You best deal with it," he sneered. "And deal with it now."


	13. Give In, I Promise It Won't Hurt

**YAY! an update! No smut, but Vanessa realizes her error and who she should be with. Can you guess who it is? I'll give you three seconds to guess. ONE... TWO... THREE...**

**Ha ha, thought I was going to tell you huh? Guess you'll have to read to find out.**

**Not mine yada yada yada. Original characters belong to me, blah blah blah. Don't sue.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling... on with story.

* * *

Chapter 13**

Vanessa couldn't believe it. Jim and Jack were _still_ waiting out there? _Why?_ She thought she'd made it clear to them that she didn't want anything to do with them. She was through, done, finished. It wasn't a hard concept to understand.

Going out to the porch behind Erica, she stopped, waiting as Doc and Herb drove away. When the car had pulled away from sight, she turned to the two young men standing, waiting for some sort of answer.

"One of you is going to be happy, one is going to be heartbroken…" she started. "And today neither of you are going to be happy with me…" she inhaled sharply. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

She raised a hand to keep them from speaking. "Now, if you'll kindly get off Rob's porch, I have to get to the hospital." She left them there as she got into her car and followed Herb's lead to the hospital.

The two of them looked at each other and simultaneously shouted "This is your fault!". Realizing there was no way either of them could convince her otherwise; they got back into Jim's car and rode to the airport.

"Our flight leaves in two hours," Jack told him, "you got your tickets?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got mine," Jimmy answered. "What's your seat number?" he asked as he parked the car and moved to get his things out of the back seat.

"Uh… 14B." Jack told him, opening his own door and getting his things out of the car.

"Nice, I'm 14A." Jimmy answered.

Once they'd checked in, they both got on the plane and sat in silence. When they landed in Boston, they shook hands, took one last look at each other, and said goodbye.

* * *

Doc wheeled Erica out of the hospital in a wheelchair, Herb following close beside them. Dave hadn't caused a tear, and the ligaments weren't stretched, but they were tender, and would need a few days rest. That meant no walking, and certainly no getting back on skates for a while.

"Be thankful, Erica, that it was not something more serious," Doc told her as she slowly lowered herself into the backseat of his car.

"More serious?" she exhaled sharply. "Doc, in case you didn't notice, I can't walk, I have a bruise the size of St. Paul across my face, and I can't feel anything below my knees."

"I understand," Doc answered, "but it is very important that you do not walk on it at all. I'm sure Rob can take care of Colleen for a few days."

Erica laughed as the car pulled out of the hospital parking lot and started the drive back to her home. Once they got there Herb, still strong after many years, picked up the lithe figure skater and carried her into the house. Helping to set her up on her bed, he covered her with a blanket.

"Glad you're okay," he ran a hand over her forehead; much like a father would do for his sick child. By the time they left, Robbie had come back into the bedroom and lay down with her.

"Vanessa left after Jack and Jimmy, and Colleen is asleep," he hugged her from behind, "what did the doctor say?"

Suddenly she tensed and her shoulders heaved with shedding tears.

* * *

By 9 pm, Vanessa sat in the empty kitchen of her father's house, mug of tea in hand. Sitting in the dark, with only the overheard light on the stove for company, she pondered her next move.

She listened as Herb came into the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee, and sat with her.

"Hey Herb, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question…" he said. "What are you thinking about?"

"What I should do…"

"You mean whether or not you should go after Jimmy and Jack?" he saw her hang her head. "Or which one?"

She said nothing as Herb reached over, placed the phone in front of her, got up, kissed her on the forehead, and went up to bed. He watched from the stairs as she picked up the phone and dialed the airport.

"Hi, yes, I'd like a return ticket to Boston, please," Vanessa said into the phone.

Herb smiled to himself and went up the stairs to sleep.

* * *

Vanessa stepped off the plane, went to baggage claim, and then the rental car she'd reserved. Driving through Boston and right into the next town, she stopped at a particular home, got out of the car, and knocked on the door.

On the other side of the door was the one person she wanted to see.

"Hi Jimmy…" she whispered.

He could hardly believe she was standing in front of him. With his mouth slightly open, he came out on to the porch and closed the front door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you," she exhaled sharply, "that I'm sorry, Jimmy. I'm so sorry."

"I've heard it before, Vanessa, I'm not sure I can trust you…" he turned to go back into the house.

"Please…" she managed to stop him before his hand turned the knob.

He turned and walked back over to her. She held out her arms, and he accepted. Before he could stop himself, he was kissing her. When he pulled away, she smiled.

"Believe me?"

"I love you, Nessa." He finally confessed with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I love you Jimmy," she whispered, "and I'm sorry."

* * *

**February 15, 1984, Lake Placid, New York**

"Can you believe, that four years ago, every single one of us stood on that ice listening to our national anthem?" Herb told them. The entire team had once again congregated on the ice on which they played in the 1980 Olympics. The same ice on which they had stolen the gold medal right out from under the Soviet Union's skates.

"It's hard to believe…" Robbie answered as he held a four year old brown haired Colleen on his hip. "Four years ago I realized I had the best thing in the world."

"Is that me, Daddy?" came a small chirp.

Every other person on the ice laughed. Colleen McClanahan had become the resident 'cute baby' of the tight knit group that they were. She had come into their lives when they were all riding high on surges of energy they thought they would never feel again.

"Yes, baby," he chuckled, kissing her temple. He turned to his teammates and set his daughter down on the ice. Unable to regain her balance, she landed hard on her bum.

"Ow!" she voiced.

Laughter.

Suddenly there was the sound of blades gliding along the ice as Erica worked her blades into the slippery surface. Every one of the men on the ice turned and watched as she turned forward on her blade and launched herself into the air, rotated herself three and a half times, and landed smoothly.

"YOWZA!" there was a yell from across the ice as she skated over to them and picked Colleen up off the ice.

"Ah, chill out," she smirked, balancing her daughter on her hip and adjusting to her compromised center of gravity. "That's nothing I haven't done before."

"_That is the most incredible thing I have ever seen you do!" _Jack sputtered. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Years and years of practice…" she answered as she skated over to the boards and dropped Colleen on the bench. "Believe me, it's not something to take lightly."

"And don't we know it…" suddenly Vanessa appeared beside Colleen.

"Auntie Nessa!" Colleen chirped. "I can skate now, and Mommy just did a twriple axel and its rweally good and she could win the com-pe-tition she's going to soon."

"WHOA! Slow down there, Little Missy. I saw it, and yeah, it's really good, and I'm very proud that you can skate…" she looked over at her nineteen other teammates and her coach from four years before.

It had long been established that Jack knew Vanessa had gone back to Jimmy, and he was bitter. In fact, he had flat out refused to attend this reunion, claiming that his new girlfriend was due to give birth any minute and that he should stay in Boston. However, Vanessa had called and convinced him to get a flight out. She knew the truth. There wasn't any new girlfriend; he was just trying to avoid them. In the end, he had given in and flown out. Not for her, but for the team.

After Erica had finished and had packed Colleen off to the dressing room, she could hear the twenty players splitting into groups and running drills. There were shouts and grunts until finally someone came into the dressing room.

"Jack, what are you doing in here?" Erica asked as she strapped Colleen into her shoes.

"I need to talk to you." Was his cryptic answer.

* * *

**What could it be? Oh dear... cough review cough.**


	14. I Guess I'm Changing

**A/N: HOLY CRAPSICLES! IT'S AN UPDATE! There's so much fluff in this chapter I think you might get a cavaity, but please enjoy it... cough REVIEW cough. **

**Don't own Miracle, yada yada yada. Original characters belong to me, blah blah blah.

* * *

Chapter 14**

"Why?" she asked as Colleen moved out of her mother's way. "You know as well as I do, Jack, that I have no idea why Vanessa chose Jimmy." She felt Colleen grip her hand.

"When did she leave St. Paul?"

"I don't know!" she nearly lost her temper. "I'm not Vanessa; I don't know why she chose to be with Jimmy over you! It's been two years, get over it!"

She didn't back away as she saw Jack's eyes flare with anger. She had never been one to back away from a fight, but now that she saw Jack's expression… he could become a danger to Colleen. And every mother became fiercely protective of their children when there was a threat of imminent danger.

"Get out of here, Jack," she hissed, advancing on him. "Now, before I do something I know I'm gonna regret…"

He gave up. He turned around and left the dressing room. As soon as he had gone, Erica heard her daughter whimpering in the corner. Such as any mother would, she immediately went to soothe her fears.

"Ah, honey, its okay," she sat on the bench and pulled her little girl into her lap. "No one is going to hurt you…"

"Jack scared me…" Colleen whimpered to her mother, "did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby, it has nothing to do with you…" Erica kissed her daughter's temple. "Tell you what, when Daddy finishes his practice with Grandpa Herb, we'll go to the park and take your toboggan up and down the hill, okay?" It wasn't the best change of subject, but it would do.

The little girl nodded.

"Okay…" Erica lifted her up, got off the bench, and maneuvered her skate bag whilst carrying her daughter out of the dressing room and back into the stands. They watched as Rob and Vanessa took turns slapping the puck at Jimmy and laughing about it. She could see Herb standing on the sidelines, yelling mostly encouragement and tips, even though it was a scrimmage.

* * *

Half an hour later, as everyone cleared the ice; Erica packed Colleen up and put her into the car. As Robbie left the arena and walked to the car, she caught his eye.

"Did you notice that Jack left the practice for a couple of minutes?" she asked as he put the car in drive and left the parking lot.

"No…" Rob answered as he turned the corner. "Why? What happened?"

"Came down to the dressing room." Erica answered, rubbing her eye. "Had Colleen so scared she thought she'd done something wrong and was being punished for it."

"He what?" he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping four year old strapped into her car seat. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. He left after I threatened to do something I knew I was going to regret," Erica put a hand on his thigh. "But… I did promise her that after you finished on the ice we would go to the park and ride on her toboggan."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "She sure loves that toboggan, doesn't she?"

"Best 20 bucks I ever spent," Erica smiled.

* * *

Vanessa finished changing and walked hand in hand with Jimmy out to their car. She'd moved out to North Easton to be with him, much to her father's dismay. But she'd never cared what he thought. When Jimmy had asked her to move in with him, she hadn't thought twice.

As they drove to the airport, (or so she thought), Jimmy stopped in front of Herb and Patti's house.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as he opened his door.

"I gotta talk to Herb…" she looked around the driveway, and saw that, indeed, Herb's car was parked. How had he gotten home before they had?

"Okay…" she got out of the car and went to the door. Knocking on it, Herb opened the door and let them in.

"Hey you two…" he closed the door behind them. "What brings you here?"

"Well, uh, Herb…" Jimmy answered. "I needed to, uh, talk to you."

Herb's face contorted into a smile. "Well, sure, sure," he led Jimmy into the living room, "Nessa, why don't you go say hi to Patti?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and went the other direction. Entering the kitchen, she saw Patti tearing lettuce for a salad.

"Hey Patti," she smiled as she moved into Patti's place and continued to tear lettuce.

"Hello dear," she smiled back.

"Where are Kelly and Danny?"

"Oh, I gave them away, decided they were too annoying." Patti laughed, attempting to make a joke, "where's Jimmy?"

"He's in the living room talking to Herb," Vanessa answered, taking a knife and moving to cut the tomato Patti had placed in front of her on the cutting board. "I don't know what for, but…"

She saw Patti smirk.

"You don't think…" she chuckled.

Patti only smirked again.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight…" Herb sat back in his chair, legs crossed, and hand to his mouth. He was studying the young man sitting in front of him. "You…want to…_marry_ my daughter?"

"Well yeah," Jimmy answered, "that's why I came to you first. I figured you'd want to know what I had planned…" there was no expression on Herb's face, and it was unnerving. "I mean… I'll understand completely if you say no…"

"Jimmy," Herb put a hand up to stop him from talking. "Do you love Vanessa?"

"With every…" he stopped and cleared his throat. "With every fiber of my being."

"I know you take good care of her, Jim," Herb leaned forward in his chair, "and I know you'll be good to her." Herb looked up and put a hand on his former player's thigh. "And yes, go ahead and ask her."

Jim looked at his former coach, a look of relief in his eyes. He stood up as Herb had, and shook his hand. "Thank you, Herb…"

"Go…" he smiled.

Jim smiled and left the room. He managed to find himself in the kitchen, where Vanessa was finishing setting the table, whilst Patti was checking the chicken in the oven. He caught his girlfriend by the waist and pulled her into a hard kiss.

"Jimmy," she laughed into his mouth, "not in front of my stepmother…"

He pulled away and held her by the forearms. "I have something to ask you."

She stood, dumbfounded. She said nothing as he led her outside into the garden. It was cold, but she didn't care. They stopped in front of the fountain in the backyard.

"Vanessa, I've wanted to ask you for so long, but I didn't know how…" he whispered, touching his forehead to hers. "I know that you're my match, in every single way imaginable…"

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "So, I guess my question to you is…" he reached into his pocket and held the little velvet box in his hand. "Would you, Vanessa Elaine Brooks, marry me?" he flipped open the box to reveal a simple gold ring with a single small stone in the center.

She backed away, her hands over her mouth. The tears in her eyes threatening to spill over as she managed a nod. She jumped into his arms, and kissed him feverishly, but not before he managed to slip the ring on to her finger.

They didn't even notice one Herb Brooks beaming through the curtains and the car one Jack O'Callahan drove right by the house.


	15. Show You the Way, the Way I'm Falling

**A/N: HOLY FREEHOLIES, BATMAN! IT'S AN UPDATE! LOTS OF FLUFF AHEAD!**

**Do I own Miracle? Hmmmmm... NO. Original characters belong to... ME.**

**cough REVIEW cough

* * *

Chapter 15**

"I still can't believe you went and asked my dad," Vanessa laughed as they boarded the plane headed back to Boston. "I had no idea you were so old fashioned."

"I'm not old fashioned!" Jimmy chuckled as he stuffed his carry-on into the overhead compartment. "I just wanted him to know what I had planned."

"Uh huh…" she was skeptical. "I still can't believe he said yes. Herb Brooks… gave you permission… wow!"

"It's not _that_ funny," Jimmy protested, getting into his seat right beside her.

"Oh of course it is!" she giggled. "You played for him! You know how hard he is to impress." She couldn't stop her giggling. "Oh my God… did you bribe him?"

Jimmy rolled his head and chuckled. "Yes, my dear. I bribed him with the 20 000 dollars I have stored in my New York bank account." His face turned serious. "No, seriously, I went to him and asked him, just like you would ask someone for a hand with… I dunno… scoring skills."

Vanessa nearly burst out laughing.

"That could be interpreted in so many different ways…" she continued laughing as the plane starting taxiing down the runway.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter!" Jimmy laughed as the plane gathered speed and finally took off.

* * *

Herb Brooks smiled as he went into the kitchen. His baby girl was getting married. Vanessa… was getting married. Of course, when she was young he would joke about it with her, how he would always protect her.

"_Daddy, read me a story…" a five year old Vanessa begged as she climbed into his lap, bearing the children's book version of 'Cinderella'._

"_Again?" he laughed. "Aww, baby, we've already read this one five times."_

"_I know, but I like how at the end Cinderella gets to marry the prince and not her mean old stepsister…"_

'_Aww, so you have your eye on Prince Charming, do you?" he pinched her cheek. He put on his reading glasses and readjusted so they were both comfortable. Opening the book, she clutched her teddy closer._

"_There once was a young girl, and she loved her father very much…" he whispered to her as they read through the pages._

"_And they lived happily ever after…" he finished, closing the book._

"_That was a great story Daddy."_

"_Well I'm glad you liked it," Herb kissed his daughter's cheek. "You know Vanessa, when you meet your Prince Charming, you bring him to me, and I'll make sure he's good enough for you…"_

"_Aww Daddy," the five year old giggled. "I'm not gonna get married."_

"_You're not?" for some reason he felt relief, coming from a five year old child it was primitive, but relief none the less._

"_No, cause boys have cooties!" she answered._

_Herb chuckled. Wasn't she a little young to be worrying about cooties? "Well, I'm a boy; does that mean I have cooties?"_

"_No!" she smiled and giggled. "You're my daddy, that's different." _

"_Oh okay…" she slid off his lap, turned around, and kissed his cheek. _

"_Good night, Daddy." _

"_Good night my princess," he smiled as Patti took her hand and led Vanessa to her own bedroom. Vanessa's pink footsie pajamas slid along the floor as she gripped her stepmother's hand.

* * *

_

"What are you thinking about, Herb?" Patti smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh, just when Vanessa was younger…" he whispered to her. "She would tell me all these things that she wanted to be."

"Mmm hmmm, go on…"

"She once told me…" he sniffed, "that she would never get married because boys had cooties…" he chuckled again. "She was five when she said it but, I still felt…" he searched for the right word. "I dunno, _relief_."

"Oh Herb…" Patti rested her chin on her husband's shoulder. "Jimmy's a nice boy, he'll treat her well."

"I know he will," Herb breathed. "I don't think she could've made a better decision. He'll be good for her."

* * *

The mail arrived as Erica and Colleen stopped the mailman at the end of their walkway.

"Hi Mr. Constant, how are you today?" Colleen chirped, holding out her hand.

"Hello Miss Colleen," he smiled, putting the mail into the box, and bending to shake the four year old's hand. "I'm very well, thank you."

"I'm not Miss Colleen; I'm just Colleen…" she answered. "Mommy says that people who don't have the same skin colour as us are our equals, they shouldn't have to treat us differently."

The man looked from the little girl to the woman standing behind her. Erica nodded and smiled. As he bit his lip, he handed her an envelope that seemed rather important. Not a bill, not a letter, something else.

As he walked away, tipping his hat, Erica gently pulled Colleen back in from the road. Studying the envelope, she noticed the return address.

"Robbie!" she called. Quickly, he appeared by her side, dusty from working in his woodworking shop. Over her shoulder, he waited.

Erica tore the envelope open and carefully unfolded the delicate paper.

_**Vanessa Elaine Brooks**_

_**and**_

_**James Downey Craig**_

**_request your presence at the address enclosed in celebration of their marriage, June 1st, 1984_**

_**Reception to follow**_

She noticed that there was another letter enclosed. Arching her brow, she took it out and examined it carefully.

_**Erica and Mac,**_

_**Please find enclosed our wedding invitation. We would like nothing more than to see you there.**_

**_We're also writing to ask if Colleen would like to be our flower girl. All of Jimmy's sisters are older and Katie said she'd like to be a bridesmaid. I know it seems like a huge favour but we are asking as friends, not as a bride and groom._**

_**We'll give you a call soon to discuss the details.**_

_**All our love,**_

_**Vanessa and Jimmy**_


	16. On A Mountain He Sits

**A/N: YAY IT'S AN UPDATE! THE SITE IS LETTING ME UPLOAD, IT LIKES ME AGAIN. There's lots of fluff ahead, and I promise to include smut when the time is right... not yet. And when I do... there will be LOTS of it. I guess this chapter is fluffy angst (at the end). Enjoy your next taste (it tastes like chocolate)**

**cough REVIEW cough

* * *

Chapter 16**

Erica gasped. She handed the letter to Robbie and smiled. Finally, Vanessa was settling down, something Erica had hoped for ever since she'd come back into their lives.

"What do you say, Robbie?" Erica asked as their four year old suddenly found the picnic table they'd been sitting on very interesting. "Think she should be their flower girl?"

Robbie looks over at our little girl, playing on the picnic table. "She likes Jimmy, and Vanessa is her 'Auntie Nessa…"

"Let's ask her…" Robbie took Erica's hand and walked over to their daughter. "Hey Colleen…" he called to her.

At the sound of her name Colleen jumped off the picnic table and went to her parents. "Yes Daddy?"

"Come on inside," he beckoned as the three of them raced to the door. Out of this impromptu race, Colleen was declared the winner.

Taking off their outdoor clothing, Erica went into the kitchen, and set to fixing hot chocolate. As Colleen came into the kitchen, with Robbie trailing close behind, Erica set the mugs on the table.

"Did I do something wrong?" the little girl asked.

"No honey," Erica answered, stirring her own mug. "Daddy and I wanted to ask you something…"

"Okay…"

"Well," Robbie smiled. "Your Auntie Vanessa sent us a letter today, and it says that she and your Uncle Jimmy are going to get married."

"_Rweally?"_ her eyes suddenly popped in happiness.

"Yep…" Erica moved around the table and sat next to her daughter. "And they wrote us a letter to ask if you would like to be their flower girl."

"Flower girl?" she almost shrieked. "_Yay, I'm gonna be a flower girl, I'm gonna be a flower girl, I'm gonna be…"_ she had gotten up and was jumping around the kitchen when she suddenly stopped. "Momma, what's a flower girl?"

Erica and Robbie chuckled at the little girl's antics. "A flower girl, sweetie, is someone who walks down the aisle in front of the bride, and they drop rose petals to the side and in front of them."

"Why?"

"Because it looks nice."

"Why?"

"I don't know why." Erica answered. "A long time ago, someone decided it would be nice to throw rose petals in front of the bride, so ever since then, people have thrown rose petals."

"Oh okay…" the girl smiled and nodded her head. "Momma, will you tell Auntie Nessa and Uncle Jimmy that… can I please be their flower girl?"

They smiled, and Robbie immediately got up, mug in hand. Just as he was about to pick up the phone, it rang. Colleen made a run to pick it up herself. Robbie was about to stop her when Erica held her hand up. He stopped.

"Hello?" she greeted. "_Auntie Nessa!"_ she listened to the voice on the other end. "Yes, Mommy's right here…" she took the phone away from her ear and held it out to her mother. "Mommy, it's for you!"

"Thank you, honey," she accepted the electronic device and covered the mouthpiece. "Good job answering the phone honey, I'm proud of you…" when Colleen smiled and went into the other room, Erica brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello Vanessa, dear, what's up?"

* * *

"Hey honey," she answered. "I said in my letter I was going to call you with the details."

"Yes, yes you did." She leaned forward on the kitchen counter. "And Colleen wanted me to ask you if she could please be your flower girl…"

"So, she'll do it?" Vanessa sounded surprised.

"Oh of course she will," Erica answered, "she fell in love with the idea as soon as I presented her with it. Started jumping up and down, God, you should have seen her, she was so happy."

"That's wonderful, hon. What are her measurements? We're picking out designs and things,"

Erica rattled off her daughter's measurements and said goodbye.

Smiling to herself, she followed the sound of her daughter's giggles in the other room. Robbie was tickling her again.

* * *

"Well, Jimmy, we got ourselves a bridesmaid…" Vanessa smiled, handing the piece of paper to her fiancé.

"Alright…" he stressed the last syllable of the word. Looking at the numbers on the paper, he whistled. "Small girl."

"She's not bad for four years," Vanessa smiled. "Very athletic." Looking over his shoulder, she smiled again. "Guess we better get to work, huh?"

"How many people are we inviting to this thing?" Jimmy asked surveying the guest list. "Jesus Murphy, we might as well be inviting the Pope!"

"What's so bad about it?" she asked.

"Well, geez, will you look at that?" he pointed to the long list of names. "We got your rents, my dad, the entire _team_, Doc, Craig, Herb, and our siblings! God, how long before we see nomads?"

"I am _not_ going to invite nomads to the wedding!" she insisted. "After all these people did for us, don't you think it would at least be _nice_ to extend an invitation?"

Jimmy tried to hold firm, but in the end, Vanessa's smile made him melt.

"Okay…" he gave in. "Fine…"

"No, come on…" she poked him in the shoulder. "I have to know that you're supportive of my decision as to who's on the guest list."

"I am!" he insisted. "Vanessa, I _am_ supportive." His head hit the table, creating a light 'thunk' sound that sounded throughout the empty room. "I don't know, this whole wedding business is getting to me…"

"Weddings are supposed to do that to you," Vanessa laughed, "weddings are stressful, but in the end… it's worth it."

"Why?"

"Because you men always get what you want…" she smirked, licked her thumb, and gently rubbed it against Jimmy's cheek.

* * *

Herb Brooks looked at the invitation written on delicate paper.

_**Vanessa Elaine Brooks**_

_**and**_

_**James Downey Craig**_

**_request your presence at the address enclosed in celebration of their marriage, June 1st, 1984_**

_**Reception to follow**_

Suddenly, it hit him. His little girl was growing up, and in a few months time he would have to give her away. She would walk down the aisle on his arm; he would kiss her cheek, and join hers and Jimmy's hands.

He was going to lose his baby, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	17. On His Face is A Map of the World

**A/N: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT! Yes, this update contains LOTS AND LOTS OF SMUT. I hope it turned out okay... it's only my second time writing the stuff. PLEASE REVIEW, tell me if it's good (or if I need to rewrite it!)**

**Don't own Miracle, yada yada yada. Original characters belong to me, blah blah blah, don't sue.**

**Rant over. On to the SMUT!

* * *

Chapter 17**

**June 1st, 1984.**

"I, Vanessa Elaine Brooks…"

"I, James Downey Craig…"

"Take you, James Downey Craig…"

"Take you, Vanessa Elaine Brooks…"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forever and ever, till death do us part…and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." They finished together. They'd done it, they were married, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

Herb sat in the pews, and he couldn't help but realize what an important step this was for his baby girl. She was finally making her own decisions… she was finally growing up.

"I now pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss the bride…"

* * *

The priest said I could do it, and I did. I pulled my bride into my arms and kissed her. I saw fireworks. Everything I had ever wanted was wrapped up in this woman. She was my match, in every way. I was in love with Vanessa Brooks.

As we turned to face the crowd, there was applause and cheering.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. James Craig?"

Cheers again.

The reception consisted of the guests gathering in the backyard and the caterer dishing out a barbeque lunch. They hadn't wanted the wedding to be complicated or extravagant, just imitate.

"You are officially tied down, my friend…" Phil Verchota laughed as Jimmy approached with his arm around Vanessa's waist and wedding cake smeared all over his cheeks.

"Least I'm getting more than you ever will," Jimmy poked him in the shoulder, accepting a cloth to wipe his face.

Everyone else laughed with Jimmy and Vanessa, whp had subsequently wiped the cake off her nose. That was a low blow, and Verchota sure as hell felt it. He took it in stride though, eventually letting himself laugh.

"Oh my God, look at that…" Vanessa pointed over to their little flower girl, her hair all done in braids. She was dancing with Robbie, her feet on his shoes. "That's adorable."

"Never thought she could reach."

"You'd be surprised," she whispered, pulling him away from the crowd. All they had to do was sit back and enjoy the scene set before them.

* * *

At dinner, Jack stood up. Jimmy had made a very bold move in asking him to be his best man. Jack, with a smile on his face, had accepted. Perhaps he had moved on. What they hadn't expected was for him to stand up, make his speech, and then sit back down.

"I wish you both the happiest of lives together, and uh, Jimmy and Vanessa, I have something for you…" he took an envelope out of his pocket and placed it in Jimmy's hand. Giving his friend a confused look, Jimmy took it from him and opened it. Unfolding the paper, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Oh my God…" he whispered to her. "He gave us the deed to a house…"

Vanessa covered her mouth, attempting to stop the tears forming in her eyes. Reaching over to him, she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered so only he could hear.

"Ah c'mon…" Jack stiffened and smirked at her. "Don't go getting all mushy on me, eh?" he winked as she pulled away.

Not an hour later, Jimmy and Vanessa were off. Herb and Patti, along with Jimmy's dad, Donald, had all chipped in and gotten them the Honeymoon Suite at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas.

* * *

The plane ride there was rather uneventful, aside from the fact that the airline had upgraded them up to first class as a wedding gift. Once out of the airport and into the hotel, they wasted no time.

"Jimmy, c'mon…" she whined as she hooked her bikini top. "Let's go swimming…"

"I have a better idea," he reached down, picked her up, and carried her to the bed. Pinning her down with one hand, he brought his other hand up and gently pulled on the strings to her bikini bottoms.

"Well well, look at these teeny tiny bikini bottoms," he whispered, kissing the top of her sex and making her gasp. "These have _got_ to go…" pulling on the string again, he ran his finger up her thigh as she lifted her hips and granted him permission to take the fabric away.

His mouth traveled up her body to her lips. She kissed him hard as he reached one arm back and pulled out a lengthy piece of black silk.

"Close your eyes, love," he whispered as she quickly moved to get his swimming shorts off of him. It wasn't a difficult task, considering his length was already hard as a rock.

She obliged, lying back on the many pillows the hotel had granted them. Jimmy brought her hands up over her head and gently tied them to the head board.

Jimmy reached around and unhooked the top she wore. Once she was free, he placed his tongue over one nipple and took the other one between his thumb and forefinger, tracing circles.

He loved hearing her moan. "Jimmy," she breathed, "Jimmy, I want to look at you…"

"No," he commanded, harsher than intended, "keep your eyes closed, baby…" he turned his attention to her other nipple and lavished the same treatment upon her.

"Oh God, Jimmy," she thrust her hips upward, silently begging… no, pleading… for some sort of relief.

"Easy, love, I'll get there," he whispered, his voice thick from arousal. From her breasts he moved to her neck and face, lavishing kisses as he moved his hand down. "You're so wet for me already…" he slid two fingers into her, hearing her gasp as his fingers made contact.

Her groans and gasps as he moved his fingers inside her… God, how was he not dying yet?

"Please…" she begged.

"Please what?" he decided to get mean, slowly pulling his fingers out and licking them clean.

"_Please!"_ She begged again, opening her eyes and thrusting her hips upward.

"Tell me what you want, my beauty…" not waiting for an answer, he undid the ties and moved back down toward her sex. This was where he could get creative. Just to surprise her, his tongue thrust into her.

"Oh My GOD!" she screamed into oblivion. She had never experienced anything like _this_ before. Her eyes rolled as the sensations took over. "Oh my God, I…"

"Shhh…" Jimmy put a finger to her lips. "Open your eyes, love… look at me."

She obliged, and opened her eyes only to feel Jimmy teasing her, rubbing his tip along her opening.

"Please, Jimmy…" she begged him again, feeling heat pool in her belly.

"Please what?" he asked again, sliding in and out quickly.

"Please…" she couldn't get another word out without moaning. "Please… make me…"

He slammed up to the hilt just as she exploded around him. He watched as her mouth stretched into an O of pleasure. Watching her in such a state caused him to climax, effectively letting them go.

"Oh my GOD, Jimmy!" she shouted as he became lax and collapsed on top of her. He kissed her as they both came down.

"_Definitely have to do that again!"_ Vanessa managed.

"Ready?" Jimmy lifted his head off her chest and cheekily looked her in the face.

"Give me six minutes…" she smiled back, closing her eyes.


	18. Unity Divides, Division Will Unite

**A/N: HOLY CRAPSICLES BATMAN! I UPDATED. Now, this chapter focuses on Robbie and Erica and Erica's flawed relationship with the rest of her family. Read to find out what the Beech family is really like. (FYI Erica's full name is Erica Anne Beech). **

**Do I own Miracle? Hmmmm... NO. Original characters belong to... ME**

**cough REVIEW cough.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 18 

"No, I'm not going to do it!" Erica insisted, turning away from Robbie's gentle hand. What he was suggesting was ludicrous! Why the hell would she do it? She was a mom now, and there was no way she was going to subject Colleen to something like that.

"Ricki, it's been four years…" he reasoned. "Don't you think they'd like to see you?"

"After they threw me out?" she nearly had a smile on her face. "What a joke! Robbie, they don't care, and they never will! Not even if I show up at the door with you on my arm and Colleen wrapped in a gift basket!"

"You don't know until you try."

"Robbie, they'll reject her!" Erica insisted. "I just… I can't have that kind of disappointment."

"You think they'll reject her? Or are you afraid they'll reject you?" he tenderly put an arm around her.

"I don't know," she put a hand over her cheek. "Both, I guess…"

"You don't have to worry," Robbie took her in his arms. "I'll be right there beside you," he insisted, slowly petting her hair. "And if they don't want to see you, no problem, we'll come back home…"

Erica nodded her head, pulled away from her partner, and smiled. Robbie got Colleen dressed and into the car, buckling her into her car seat and going to get his partner, who was sitting standing in the doorway.

Taking her hand, he helped her lock the door and get into the car. He held her by the hand until they pulled into her parents' driveway.

She hadn't been there in over four years, but not much had changed. The garden was still kept the same; the white picket fence still neatly put together, the swing set still in the front yard. It was like she had never left.

It was if she had never existed.

Getting out of the front passenger seat, she went around to Colleen's side of the seat and opened the door.

* * *

"MOM!" came a shrill call from the dining room where dinner was being set up. "THEY'RE HERE!" 

"For God's sake, Allison, let them in!" Danielle, Erica's mother, shouted to Erica's now 16 year old sister as she tore lettuce for salad. "We haven't seen Erica in four years, she might…"

"I might what?" Erica appeared in the doorway to the kitchen with a wide awake Colleen on her hip.

"Ahhh, you're here!" Danielle dropped the head of lettuce into the sink and quickly hugged her daughter around the neck. "Hello, gorgeous! You look amazing!"

"Hi Mom…" Erica grit her teeth and reluctantly hugged her back with one arm.

"You're SQUISHING ME!" came Colleen's voice.

"Hello, precious!" Danielle pinched Colleen's cheek. "Oh Erica, she's adorable, what's her name?"

"I think she can tell you that…" Erica set her daughter down and suddenly felt Robbie's arms encircle her waist.

"My…name… is Colleen," the four year old proudly informed her grandmother. "That's my mommy…" she pointed to Erica, "and that's my daddy." She then pointed to Robbie.

Danielle looked from the little girl to the man holding Erica around the waist. "Robbie McClanahan…"

"Mrs. Beech, nice to see you again…" Robbie let go of Erica and stuck his hand out in greeting.

"Oh come here, you…" Danielle refused the hand and wrapped him in a hug. "You're going to be my son-in-law soon, why the formalities?"

"Uh hum…" Erica stopped her mother, "Mom, we're not getting married…"

"Is that Erica, Danielle?" came a gruff voice from the stairs. Colleen, startled at the deep sound, immediately ran to her mother. Erica picked her up and placed her daughter on her hip.

"Who's that?" Robbie whispered in her ear.

"My dad," she whispered back as she felt Colleen bury her toddler face into her neck.

Her dad slowly came down the stairs. He looked worn out, and feeble. Erica almost felt sorry for him.

"Hi Dad…" she whispered, looking at the floor.

"Hi," he brought his hand to her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Who've you brought with you?"

"Dad," she moved to the side, "this is Robbie," Robbie stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Mr. Beech, nice to see you again."

"Pleasure…" was the response through gritted teeth. Suddenly Colleen squirmed and Erica let her down. Immediately, she ran to her grandfather and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Grandpa!" she squealed.

Erica's father, Gary, nearly fell over. "_What is that?_" he bellowed.

"Her name is Colleen, Dad, and she's not an _it_. She's our daughter…" Erica stood up to him, claiming what was rightfully hers.

"Your little bastard child, then?" he sneered as Colleen unwrapped herself from his legs.

Erica's mouth dropped open, so much so that Robbie had to restrain her. No mother wants to hear something like that about her child. Suddenly, she lost it. Lunging forward, her hand connected with her father's cheek.

"_How dare you say that about my child!"_ she raged. "_I haven't set foot in your house for four years, and that's what you have to say about me? About the way I chose to live my life? Still?"_

The commotion was so loud Allison and Danielle ended up coming into the hallway to the stairs, from the kitchen.

Gary brought his hand to his face and felt the sting. He'd taught her well, taught her how to defend herself, and what she believed it. But _never_ had he expected this out of her.

"You little _bitch!" _he slapped her back.

"HEY!" Robbie got in the middle, grabbing her father's hand and twisting it behind his back.

"Obviously, it was a mistake to bring my family here…" he hissed so only Gary could hear. "Erica came to make peace, to let you meet our daughter, and now look what's happened…" he forcefully turned Gary so he could see Erica cradling a sobbing four year old. Turning him and slamming him into the wall again, he hissed so low only Gary could hear. "What did she do that was so horrible? Hmm? So she got pregnant, she made it right… she told me the first chance she got." As Gary attempted to move, Robbie used his body weight and kept him pinned to the wall. "If you _ever_ do that again I swear…"

He didn't even finish as he let go of his partner's father and went to the front door, where Erica had already dressed Colleen and was waiting for him.

Glaring at the party by the door, they turned and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Danielle immediately followed them outside. 

"Erica!" she called just as she closed the car door and rolled down the window. "Erica, please don't leave like this…" she stuck her hand through the open window.

Leaning to face her mother, Erica placed her young hand atop her mother's weathered one. "I have to, Mom," she insisted. "He doesn't want to accept me for who I am, for how I chose to live my life…"

"I admit, honey, he was quite adamant about how he disliked your choice, but we've been talking, and he wants to forgive you…"

"Forgive me!" she snorted. "Gee, how _big and mighty_ of him!" there were tears in her eyes. "He's not ready… I'm not ready." Leaning out the window, she kissed her grief stricken mother's cheek. "Please, just let us go, Mom."

Danielle nodded, and backed away from the car. Robbie shifted the car into gear and backed out of the driveway.

The only image they were left with was a sobbing Danielle in the rear view mirror.


	19. I'm in the Middle of Nothing

**A/N: UPDATED! UPDATED! UPDATED! (does happy dance). Exams are done so I could _finally_ update! This chapter is what I consider fluffy angst, so enjoy cough REVIEW cough.**

**Do I own Miracle? Hmmmm... NO. Original characters belong to... ME

* * *

Chapter 19**

Erica carried a sleeping Colleen to her bed, and closed the door after tucking her in. Once their daughter was asleep, she stumbled into hers and Robbie's bedroom and collapsed on to their bed. She didn't even bother to change.

Robbie slowly emerged from the bathroom to find his partner curled under the blankets, shivering.

"Aw, baby…" he climbed into bed with her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair, "honey, I know…"

"Do you?" Erica sniffled. "Do you _really_ know, Robbie, how it feels for someone to _reject_ you like that?"

"No…" he softly whispered. "To tell you the truth, I don't…"

"So why do you act like you understand?" she let a heart wrenching sob go. "Oh Robbie…" she sobbed, "Robbie, I wanted so badly for them to see the little miracle we created. But instead all he sees is a little girl who has a whore for a mother, it breaks my heart… I just…"

Robbie stopped her rant with a soft kiss to her lips. "I… love… you…" he stressed to her. "You are _not_ a whore; you are my partner, the one I will spend the rest of my life with."

The tears in her eyes spilled over, landing softly on his t-shirt.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered to her. "Don't pay attention to what Gary says, it means absolutely _nothing_, Ricki." Robbie insisted, wiping her tears with his thumb. "All that matters is that you're the one I'm in love with…"

Erica kissed him softly again and fell asleep wrapped in Robbie's arms.

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Craig, how did you sleep?" Jimmy smirked at her as they awoke the next morning

"Like a rock…" she stretched her arms over her head and moaned. "But I guess a certain someone was my guide in that regard…"

Jimmy smirked again. He moved himself closer to his new wife as she sighed and closed her eyes. Jimmy kissed her cheek and quietly moved to her neck. As she pushed him off, he moaned.

"You wear me out…" she heaved.

"Excuse me!" he laughed. "_I_ wear _you_ out?" he flopped back on to the bed. "Damn, woman!"

She giggled, and pounced, rolling herself on top of her new husband. Kissing his forehead, she gave him a quick smile.

"Last night… was _amazing!" _she breathed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

He smirked at her, a sly smile creeping across his lips.

"Oh, come on, you gotta at least let me know…" she pleaded, placing her head on Jimmy's chest.

"Nope," he ran his fingers through the hair on the top of her head. "A magician never reveals what he's learned, or where…"

She stuck her bottom lip out. "Meanie…"

Jimmy brought his head up and quickly kissed her on the lips, silencing her.

* * *

Allison Beech trudged up the stairs to her room. It had been the first time in four years that she had seen her sister, and it had turned into one of the ugliest confrontations she had ever seen. Granted, it wasn't as bad as when Erica had come to them and told the family she was pregnant. Throwing herself on to her bed, she listened to her parents downstairs.

"_If that little **bitch** thinks she can come in here and talk to me that way, she's got another thing comin'!"_

"_If you would just quit being so **thick** you might understand what I have to say here!" Danielle interrupted him. "Things are different now! Sure, she may have gotten pregnant, but she did the right thing! She went to Robbie, he accepted her. They have a **beautiful **little girl who wants…"_

"_Don't you **dare** raise your voice to me, woman!" Gary shouted back. "I am the man of this house, and I **will not** be told what is right and what's wrong in my house!"_

Suddenly a glass fell from the counter and shattered on to the floor. Allison jumped and buried her face underneath her pillow. Whilst her father was still shouting obscenities, she picked up the phone connected in her room and gingerly dialed her sister's number.

* * *

"Hello?" Erica picked up the phone.

"Ricki…" the voice sounded muffled.

"Allie?" she leaned forward as Robbie carried a wet Colleen wrapped in a towel from the bathroom. Her bath had not gone very well; there was water all over the floor.

"I need your help, Ricki…" she half whispered, half sobbed into the mouthpiece.

"Where are you? I'll come get you…" she stood up quickly. "Okay, I'll be right there. Meet me outside the gate." Erica placed the phone down in its cradle and looked at Robbie.

"I'll be right back…" she grabbed her keys off the table and took off out the door. Gunning her way back to her parents' house, she spotted Allison hastily wrapped in her jacket, an overnight bag thrown over her shoulder. Stopping, Erica reached over and pulled open the passenger side door.

"Get in, get in…" Allison obliged and quickly closed the door as Erica pulled away from the house. Neither said anything until they crossed the threshold of Erica and Robbie's home.

They sat on the couch, mugs of coffee in hand.

"Dad threw a glass at Mom, and it shattered on the floor," Allison lifted a shaking hand to her lips. "He said that you weren't anything but a skanky whore who had no right to talk to him that way." There were tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry for calling, Ricki, but I didn't know what else to do."

"No, Allie, don't _ever_ apologize for calling me," Erica leaned forward and wrapped her sister in a hug. "That's what I'm here for, love." Allie cried as Erica hugged her tightly.

* * *

Vanessa awoke with a sick feeling in her stomach. She and Jimmy had been away in Las Vegas for a month, with Jimmy getting time off from the ice so they could celebrate. This morning, however, she felt… different. Grudgingly lifting herself out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet.

Whatever she'd consumed the night before came back up violently. She'd been feeling this way for a few days, bur now she had a suspicious feeling that something wasn't right.

Five minutes later, she called her husband into the bathroom and had him look.

They both gasped.


	20. What If I Wanted to Break

**A/N: YAY UPDATE! I know it's been awhile since my last update but writer's block is a pain in the caboose! **

**Warning: MORE Vanessa and Jimmy (which isn't a bad thing), but this chapter is full of ANGST! You have been warned.**

**Do I own Miracle? Hmmm... NO. Original characters belong to... ME.

* * *

**

Chapter 20 

_Positive_

_The fucking pregnancy test was positive_

Vanessa couldn't help but laugh. Surely this had to be a mistake! There was no way she could be pregnant! Sure, she and Jimmy were married but… they weren't ready!

She screamed.

Jimmy, not hesitant, pulled her into his arms. "Shhhh, we'll be okay…" he ran his fingers through her hair. "We'll be okay…"

"No we won't!" she shrieked. "I don't know the _first_ thing about raising babies! I mean, sure, we've babysat for Rob and Erica but they were the parents… the ones responsible at the end of the day! I don't know if I can handle it!"

Jimmy held her just a little bit tighter. "We can always go to Rob and Erica for advice, you know. Or my dad… he raised seven of us."

Vanessa pulled away and looked at him in surprise. "S… Seven?" she stuttered.

Jimmy chuckled and nodded.

"Your poor mother!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Geez, I was enough trouble and there was only me!" Her hand went to her stomach. "How did she manage seven?"

"Smile and error…" he stroked her cheek. "That's what she always told my aunt. It was all just smile and error."

She laughed.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do?" Vanessa wailed to Erica over a hot cup of tea a week later. "We aren't ready for a baby!"

"Honey, _of course you're not ready!"_ Erica chuckled. "No one's ready!" she took a long sip of tea. "Hell, _I wasn't ready_. I had the same doubts you're having now. Will I be a good enough mother? Can I take care of this kid? Is he or she going to hate me? _Can I do it?"_

Vanessa nodded.

"Oh honey…" Erica got up and hugged her friend. "it's normal. All first time mothers go through the jitters."

"But I…" Vanessa stammered. "I don't know if I can handle it…"

"You will…" Erica smoothed a path of hair that was loose. "Everyone has doubts, you'll be an _amazing_ mom…"

* * *

**March 30, 1985**

"Come on, honey, you're almost there…" Erica whispered to her friend as she gripped Vanessa's hand. "Three more pushes and then the baby's out, honey, I promise!"

"Blood pressure's dropping! We need those forceps!" Erica heard as Vanessa bore down to push again.

"What?" she heard Vanessa screech as she held an even tighter grip.

"Oh, oh, it's okay, honey, they're going to get the baby out…" Erica explained. "Baby's having a hard time, so they're gonna help it along…"

Vanessa screamed as the metal of the forceps entered the birth canal and latched on to the baby's head.

"Vanessa… Vanessa, I have a hold of the baby, I need you to push. When I see hair, I want you to push down…" he began to withdraw the forceps. "Okay, I see hair, now _push!"_ Erica let go and moved down to where the doctors stood. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9… and that's 10, Nessa! Good job."

"I still feel like I need to push!" she shouted as the doctor checked her.

"No, no, you don't dear, look down…" In the doctor's arms was her baby. A beautiful baby girl, but…

"She's not crying…" Vanessa saw the baby's face. "Why is her face white?" suddenly it hit her. "_Is she breathing?_"

The doctor cut the umbilical cord, unwrapped the cord from the neck and wrapped the baby in a blanket. Shaking his head, he placed the baby on Vanessa's chest. Whispering an "I'm sorry…" he placed a hand on Vanessa's shoulder and walked out to the waiting room.

Jimmy looked up. Vanessa's doctor, Dr. Daniels, was coming toward him. With that grim look on his face, Jimmy couldn't tell… was something wrong?

"Mr. Craig?" Jimmy stood up at the sound of his name. "I'm Dr. Daniels; I was part of the delivery with your wife…"

"How is she?" Jimmy almost snapped, harsher than intended. Vanessa had forbade him from the delivery room. It was her belief that women should share the birthing experience with other women, and that men had a big enough hand in the process, they didn't need to see the birth.

"Your wife is fine, Mr. Craig, she'll recover nicely…" Dr. Daniels insisted. "However, I should tell you that when we delivered the baby, the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. Her oxygen had been cut off during the birth, and by the time she passed through the birth canal, there was nothing we could do…"

Jimmy stood; stunned at the information he had just received. The baby was gone?

"Could you…" he managed. "Could you take me to her?"

"Mr. Craig…"

"I'd like to be with my wife…" he insisted.

Dr. Daniels nodded, and took him to Vanessa's hospital room. When he entered, he saw Erica with her arms around Vanessa's shoulders and Vanessa cradling the baby. Erica turned her head, registered his presence in the room, left Vanessa's side, and went to hug Jimmy.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy," she whispered as she felt wet tears hit her shoulder.

He let her go and nodded. Giving him a sad look, Erica left the room and let him move to Vanessa's bedside.

Jimmy approached the bed with caution. Was he ready to see the tiny white face that would stare back at him? Was he ready to face his wife, still fresh from birth, with a scar so deep and raw it hurt to look at her?

Taking a deep breath, he leaned over Vanessa's shoulder, and realized she was taking to the little girl she held in her hands.

"Your daddy wanted to name you Carolyn," she told the still baby. "Carolyn Margaret Craig, after your Grandma…"

Jimmy quietly made his way on to the bed with her, and quietly placed his arms around her shoulders. Vanessa felt hot tears well in her eyes and spill on to her shirt. Her husband said nothing as her cheek touched his shoulder.

And she cried.

She cried for the fact that they'd waited too long. She cried for the fact that she'd waited so long to be a mother, and now she'd lost her chance.

She'd never do this again as long as she lived.


	21. He Said, Leave The Politics to Mad Men

**A/N: YAY update! This chapter is again, full of angst, you have been warned, but I'm sure my ever so faithful reviewers can handle my creativeness when it comes to angst. (smiles)**

**Do I own Miracle? Hmmmm... NO. Original characters belong to... ME.

* * *

Chapter 21**

Erica made her way back out into the waiting room. Robbie had gotten their friends Chris and Rachel to look after Colleen while they had accompanied Vanessa and Jimmy to the hospital. Robbie had patiently waited in the waiting room with Jimmy, and had gotten him through the 'first time dad' jitters, and then he had stayed behind as Jimmy asked to be led to see Vanessa.

He looked up and saw his partner coming toward him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"They lost the baby…" she cried softly as Robbie took her into his arms. "I heard her talking to their girl, Robbie; she kept saying "Your daddy wanted to name you Carolyn. Carolyn Margaret Craig." It breaks my heart…" Erica buried her face into her partner's shoulder.

"I know Ricki…" he hugged her tightly. "You're a mom; of course it's going to affect you…"

"They don't _deserve_ it, Robbie. They're such great people. They'd make _fantastic_ parents…" Erica sobbed. "I feel for them, I really do…"

* * *

_RING…_

Herb Brooks rolled over in bed and fumbled for the phone.

_RING…_

On the second ring, he picked up.

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

"Hey Herb, it's Jimmy…" came the haggard voice from the hospital pay phone.

"Jimmy," Herb sat up in bed, attempting to at least _sound_ coherent. "You alright?"

Silence.

"Is Vanessa okay?"

Silence again, but then…

"Vanessa's fine Herb, but…"

He bit his lip in a feeble attempt to hide the emotion in his voice.

"We lost the baby…"

"What?" Herb was wide awake _now_.

"The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck when Vanessa delivered her, and Christ, did she have a hard time. Had to use the forceps on the baby's head just to make sure she had a safe delivery." He could feel the depression settling in his chest. He swallowed the sob he knew was coming. It hurt.

"Ah damn it, Jimmy," Herb held the phone on his shoulder as he got dressed. "Jimmy, I'm sorry."

"Nothing you could do about it, it ain't your fault." He answered. He knew he had to be strong for Vanessa now. He could grieve later, but right now, his sole purpose was to comfort his wife.

"Listen, uh, I'll be there as soon as I can…" Herb hung up the phone, took a look at Patti, who was now awake, and went out the door.

He arrived at the hospital, only to be greeted by a forlorn Jim Craig.

"Hey Herb…"

"Jimmy…" Herb went over to his son in law and hugged him. "How you holding up?"

"I'm not…" he answered, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "I'm a wreck…"

"Wouldn't expect anything less," Herb answered, rubbing the sleep out of his own eyes, "how's Vanessa doin'?"

"She looks beautiful to me but she feels like hell," Jimmy managed. "I've never seen her like this… she's so… fragile."

"How do you think I look at her?" Herb told him. "When she married you I had flashbacks to when she was a baby. I couldn't help thinking how tiny and fragile she was, and how I still thought of her that way." Herb turned his head and paused, biting back the tears, and then looked at his son-in-law again. "When she told Patti and me that she was pregnant I realized that she really _had_ grown up, I wasn't just imagining it," the tears were getting harder and harder to keep down. "And I know it hurts, Jimmy, but we all go through it. It takes time, and time is the only thing that heals."

Jimmy blinked. That was the most insightful thing Herb Brooks that ever said to him. Aside from when he was talking about hockey, of course.

"Did you have a name for the baby?"

"Carolyn…" Jimmy nearly choked on the sadness building in his throat. "Carolyn Margaret Craig."

Suddenly an alarm sounded, and Jimmy noticed doctors running toward Vanessa's room.

"What's going on?" he turned away from his father in law and turned to get into Vanessa's room.

"Sir, I need to ask you to stay out!" one of the nurses forbade him entrance.

"No, you don't get it…" he pushed his way through the sea of people.

"Sir, I can't allow…" the nurse's words were almost lost as Jimmy rushed to his wife's bedside.

"Vanessa…" he grabbed a hold of her hand. "Vanessa!"

"Jimmy!" she cried as doctors started moving her bed. He ran alongside. "Jimmy, what's happening to me?"

"I don't know baby, the doctors are going to figure that out," he told her.

The gurney ran past Herb.

"Don't leave me, Jimmy!" she cried as the doctor forced their hands apart and wheeled Vanessa into surgery. "Jimmy!" she screamed as the doors bearing the words HOSPITAL PERSONNAL ONLY—NO ADMITTANCE swung closed.

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT!" Jimmy shouted as Vanessa disappeared from his sight. What was happening? _He wanted answers._

It took Herb less than 5 seconds to wrap Jimmy in his arms.

For a second Jimmy didn't know _what_ to think. His former coach and now father in law was actually showing _affection_ toward him? Or was this just another rough patch to push him through? He'd already lost a daughter today; he didn't need to lose a wife.

Instinctively, Jimmy reciprocated.

The x-rays looked grim. Vanessa was bleeding into her stomach from a uterine fibroid, and her monitors had picked up on it. Dr. Daniels brought this news out to Jimmy and Herb.

"She needs a hysterectomy…" Dr. Daniels informed them.

"Whoa, whoa," Jimmy held up a hand, "What is _that_ gonna do?"

"First of all, Mr. Craig, please understand that this is one of the most difficult decisions a person has to face, especially with pregnancy. This is quite common when women develop problems after childbirth…" Dr. Daniels explained.

"What's the plan, Doc?" Herb asked.

"We need to remove her uterus," was the answer.

But not the answer Jimmy wanted to hear.

His mouth dropped open, frozen in stunned silence.

"If we don't go through with this operation," Herb managed to ask, "What would happen to her?"

Dr. Daniels sighed. "As much as I hate to tell you this, Mr. Brooks, if we don't do this operation, Vanessa could bleed out on the operating table and die."


	22. Lose Your Mind, Come Crawl Inside

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED! (does happy dance). My muse for this story ran away for a while, but I hope my reviewers will forgive me. Enjoy this new one, happy chapter reading!**

**I don't own Miracle, original characters are mine, blah blah yada.

* * *

Chapter 22**

_Bleed out?_ Jimmy bit his lip. _She could die?_

"It's her only chance, Mr. Craig…"

"Fine…" Jimmy took the pen and signed off on the dotted line.

"Jimmy are you sure about this?" Herb whispered to him as Jimmy gave the consent forms back to the doctor.

"Herb," Jimmy heaved when Dr. Daniels disappeared from sight, "I've lost my mother, I've lost my daughter, and I don't really feel like losing my wife!" he snapped, sitting down hard in the waiting room chair. It felt like brick.

"I mean, even if I can't have children with her after this, it's still better than losin' her, right?" his Boston accent was clear through his choking sobs. He bent forward, put his head in his hands, squeezed his eyes shut, and the first of many sobs wracked his body.

Herb sat beside him and placed a hand on his back. Saying nothing and biting his lip, he watched as Erica and Robbie approached.

Erica, sympathetic as a woman and as a mother, knelt in front of Jimmy and lifted his head. Looking into his eyes, she smiled as got him to stand up. Putting a guiding hand on the middle of his back, she quietly led him down the hall, away from the operating room. This left Robbie with Herb, but he could handle him.

* * *

Erica and Jimmy sat in the hospital cafeteria, gulping the driveway sealant they tried to pass off as coffee.

He looked like hell.

But it was the look of someone who had lost a baby and was very close to losing his wife. Of course Erica knew what was going on. Vanessa was suffering from a uterine fibroid, and a hysterectomy was her only chance for survival. Of course she knew how devastated it would be, and she knew their options, but now was not the time. She knew when to keep her mouth shut. Now, she just sat around the table from her friend, hoping that somehow her presence would help.

"Jimmy," Erica reached across the table and placed her hand on his. "Vanessa is a very strong woman, she'll get through this."

"I'm worried sick," he confessed, his eyes red from tears.

"And I expect nothing less, Jimmy," Erica answered. "She's your wife…" she continued. "She's strong, bullheaded as they come. She'll get through this."

"I'm so scared of losing her."

"You _will not_ lose her." Erica insisted, leaning forward and kissing her friend's cheek. Standing up, she went around to his side. "Come on, let's go back upstairs."

Going up the stairs, Jimmy and Erica were soon met by Robbie and Herb. They were smiling… why would they smile unless…

"What's going on?" were the first words out of Jimmy's mouth.

"She's going to be okay."

The words that had just come from Herb Brooks' mouth lifted a huge weight off of Jimmy's shoulders. Not quite knowing what to do, he smiled, turned his head to face Herb, and embraced his father-in-law.

* * *

A few hours later, when Vanessa was declared stable enough to have visitors, Jimmy entered first.

There she was. Surrounded by tubes and machines, she looked helpless, like a little girl scared of the monsters lurking in the dark. Jimmy, tentative, approached her bedside and sat in a chair. Taking her hand, he waited till she turned her head.

"Jimmy…" she whispered, attempting to sit up.

"No no no, honey, don't get up," Jimmy gently placed a hand on his wife's cheek. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh Vanessa, I was so scared I was going to lose you." Gently, he lowered his head to rest on her chest. Soon, the sobs came.

Her hand gently went to the back of his head. She kissed his hair. "Oh Jimmy…" she whispered. "I love you."

He looked up, the tears threatening to spill on to her hospital gown. She bent her head forward and kissed him lightly. "I was so scared," she whispered again. It was all she could do. "I was so scared I was never going to see you again."

Jimmy closed his eyes. "I'm nothing if you aren't here."

"You won't lose me," she insisted. "Even if we can't have children there are always other options."

_Not even a day out of surgery and already you're talking about children. _Jimmy was amazed. _Oh Vanessa, I wish I could give you what you so desperately want._

"You're right," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "There are always other options, but please, just focus on getting better, honey."

* * *

Erica and Robbie sat in silence on the way home to Colleen. Mostly because they were tired but also because they needed to relieve Chris and Rachel of babysitting duties.

"Thanks so much," Erica paid them and off they went. She and Robbie had been friends with them since Colleen was born, and they were grateful for Rachel and Chris' friendship. They were always willing to lend a hand when needed.

With Colleen asleep, Rob and Erica climbed into their own bed. Just seeing Vanessa pull through something so traumatic made her realize just how vulnerable she really was. For all she knew, she could've been the one on the operating table suffering Vanessa's fate.

But she wasn't. Vanessa was going to be okay, and she couldn't be happier.

Ironically, until today Erica had never realized how important Vanessa really was to her.

* * *

Only a few hours later, Erica was awakened by the tiny pitter patter of feet into the bedroom.

"Good morning Mommy," came Colleen's voice.

"Good morning sweetie," Erica reached out her hand and cupped her daughter's cheek. Colleen looked so much like Robbie. She had his hair, his eyes, his smile. If she wasn't a Daddy's girl then Erica didn't know who would be.

"How are you feeling today?" it was an innocent question.

Suddenly Erica's body lurched forward. She sprang out of bed and into the bathroom. Anything and everything she felt she'd ever ingested came up again.

"Uh oh," she heard Colleen whisper as the four year old ran out of the room. "DADDY, MOMMY MADE SICKIES IN THE BATHROOM!"

The last thing she heard was Robbie charging up the stairs and putting a hand on her back before she threw up again.


	23. Just a Shell of What I Dreamed

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter is very emotional, therefore I am offering tissues, which are available from the table in the corner. **

**Don't own Miracle, original characters are mine blah blah yada.**

**Reviews always welcome

* * *

Chapter 23**

"Erica, are you okay?" Robbie asked when she came up for air.

Before she could nod or say anything, she lurched forward and again, threw up. Once she had finished, and washed her mouth out, Robbie picked her up and got her back into bed. Pulling the blanket back over her, she cringed as his hand lightly, albeit accidentally, brushed against her chest.

"Careful, baby, my breasts are sore."

"Okay," Robbie kissed her cheek. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just let me sleep, please…" she whispered.

Nodding, Robbie went back downstairs and sat with Colleen. Not a minute later, Erica could hear the faint voices of the Care Bears on the downstairs TV.

* * *

"How are you feeling, honey?" Herb asked when he was finally allowed to visit his daughter.

"Like I've been run over by a truck."

Herb chuckled. It was good to see she was so lighthearted after all this. He bowed his head, and tears sprang to his eyes. "I can't believe I almost lost you."

"Ah Daddy…"

Daddy. Not Herb, not Dad, but Daddy. She hadn't called him Daddy since she'd turned five.

"Daddy, I'm gonna be okay," she whispered. "The doctor says I'm going to get out of here in a few days." She brought her hand up and touched his cheek. "You can stop worrying about me…"

Herb let out a half chuckle, half brush-off. "You're my daughter, Nessa. I'm _never_ going to stop worrying about you."

* * *

"Daddy, does Mommy have flu?" Colleen asked as she curled up under a blanket the night for bed. "She didn't get up all day…"

"I think she might, sweetheart," he answered.

"Why?"

"Because sometimes people get sick, and their bodies have to rest so they can get better."

"Why?"

"Because that's the way it goes sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because elephants have flat feet," Robbie smiled, kissed his daughter on the cheek and shutting her door.

"Oh…" he heard her muse once he closed the door. "Daddies, they know everything."

Smiling, Robbie went into the bedroom he and Erica shared. With the adjacent bathroom he could hear her retching into the toilet again. No one he knew threw up eight times in a day unless……

"Ricki?" he asked as she came out of the bathroom. She looked pale, like she'd seen a ghost.

She came out of the bathroom, a slight smile on her face and something in her hand.

He knew that look.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he approached her tentatively.

Her face broke into a big smile and her hand unwound.

A pregnancy test.

A positive pregnancy test.

* * *

Vanessa, sound asleep, held on to Jimmy's hand. He couldn't help but look at her and see how beautiful she really was. He'd almost lost her, and now he was so cautious. Vanessa was everything to him; he didn't know what he'd do without her.

"I love you," he whispered to her, hoping she would hear. "I love you, Vanessa Elaine Craig."

He held her hand all night, even when he fell asleep he kept his grip. He watched her chest heave up and down, up and down the next morning, hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ she'd open her eyes. Maybe, just _maybe_ he'd get to see her again. He was always fearful that she wouldn't wake up the next morning.

"I love you too, Jimmy," she whispered, opening her eyes.

Jimmy looked up with tears in his eyes. "Oh my God," he whispered back to her. "I'm so glad you came back to me."

"I didn't go anywhere," she insisted. "I just closed my eyes."

"And I'll be beside you when you open them," Jimmy promised, kissing her hand. "Every day for the rest of our lives."

* * *

"How are we going to tell Colleen?" Erica asked.

"Shh, don't worry about that now, alright? Just rest." Robbie wrapped a blanket around her and shut the door. "She'll be okay, Colleen."

"Can I go see Mommy?" she heard Colleen's small voice ask.

"No sweetheart, Mommy is not feeling well, she needs to rest." Robbie tried to explain.

"I WANT TO SEE MOMMY!" she shouted.

"Colleen Leslie McClanahan I will _not_ tolerate this sort of behaviour." Robbie crouched down to her level and looked her in the eyes. He had to let her know he was serious. "You can scream and cry, but that will not get you anywhere, you will go sit in your room if this continues!"

"MOMMY, DADDY'S BEING MEAN!"

"Okay, that's it." Robbie picked her up, carried her to her bed and sat her down. "You're in time out until this temper stops."

He closed her bedroom door as she continued to scream, and went to lie down with his partner.

"Don't let her scream too long, okay?" Erica mumbled.

"She'll scream herself to sleep, don't worry…" Robbie enveloped her from behind and kissed her cheek.

Sure enough, within five minutes, Colleen had fallen asleep.

Grinning, Robbie curled closer to his beloved and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Herb pulled into the driveway of the home he shared with Patti, Kelly, and Danny. Coming in from the rain with his jacket strategically positioned over his head, Patti met him at the door.

"How's Vanessa doing?" Patti and Vanessa may have had a strained relationship, but as her stepmother she cared about her nonetheless.

"She's…" Herb took off his jacket and hung it up as Patti stepped out of the way. "She's hangin' in there." Herb kicked off his boots and set his briefcase down. "I heard her talkin' to Jimmy; she said that even if they couldn't have kids they could look at other options." He nearly cried. "Not even a day outta surgery and already she's talking about other options for having kids."

"She's tough, Herb," Patti pulled him inside. "Because she had the best teacher."

"Her mother?" Herb asked, looking forlornly at his wife.

"No, not Marie. Though her death, sad as it was, certainly taught Vanessa a thing or two about growing up. No, Herb, the best teacher is life itself." Patti lightly kissed him. "And sometimes it hurts, but it's all we've got."

Herb hugged his wife even closer that night.


	24. Try to Let Go of the Truth

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). I must warn you though, this chapter contains smut, but it's not gratatious, it's meant to be sweet, and Colleen discovers what is indeed wrong with her mother. Oh, and I couldn't find the name of Robbie's mother, so she became April for all intents and purposes.**

**I don't own Miracle, original characters belong to me, blah blah yada.**

**Reviews always welcome

* * *

Chapter 24**

Vanessa awoke to see Jimmy's head lying next to her arm. He'd sat in that cold, hard chair all night, just to make sure she'd make it through the night.

"You poor soul," she whispered to him, placed a hand near the crown of his head. "You spend all your time taking care of me, there's not enough time for you."

Five weeks later, when Vanessa was finally released, Jimmy lifted her out of the car and carried her over the threshold of their home once again, like he had when they'd first married.

As she lay down on the bed beside him, she could see it in his eyes. He wanted so much to be with her, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"You can have all you want, Jimmy," she whispered as he lay down beside her and curled closer to her.

"I don't want to hurt you…" He whispered back, gently turning her head and kissing her softly.

"The doctor said we could try other means," she suggested when they pulled away. "Just so I get used to my body again."

Jimmy nodded, running his finger down her cheek. "Tell me what you want, my beauty…" he watched her eyes close in anticipation. "And if at any time you feel pain, or want me to stop, just say so, okay?"

She nodded. Jimmy lightly kissed her and ran a finger down her chest and around her breast. Circling around her nipple, he heard her moan. Lightly tracing his fingers down her thigh, he watched as her hips pushed upward. His fingers moved over to her sex, and very gently he began to massage her.

She whimpered.

"Am I hurting you?" he stopped and looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"No," she breathed. "No, Jimmy, that feels amazing…"

Very gently Jimmy placed a kiss to her thigh. His fingers worked along her inner thigh to her sex again. The massage, he hoped, had not irritated her. Instead her breathing let him know she was still okay.

Finally, after working his fingers, which she'd always said were magic, he felt her body tense.

"Please…" she whimpered. "Please, Jimmy, make me…"

One more touch of his finger and she seared into orgasm. Her body shook as Jimmy watched her eyes roll back. She moaned, muttering "Oh my God, Jimmy, you're amazing." As she came down again, she looked at her husband with tears in her eyes again.

"I wish there was some way I could repay you." She told him. If he had spent all this time taking care of her, he had no doubt felt neglected, and he'd neglected his own needs.

"Right now," he kissed her lightly, "I want you to concentrate on getting better." He hugged her closely. "You don't owe me anything, Vanessa. I love you, and I swore I'd protect you, remember?" he kissed her cheek. "Till death do us part."

* * *

Erica awoke a few hours later with a sick stomach. Stumbling to the bathroom, she threw up again. Not wanting to wake Robbie, she crawled back into bed. When the sun was up, she stumbled into the bathroom again. How could all of this be coming out of her body?

She felt a hand move her hair out of the way and placed gently on her back.

"Oh Ricki…" Robbie sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, its okay," she answered, getting up, taking a glass of water and rinsing her mouth out. "The same thing happened when I was pregnant with Colleen."

"Are you sure it was this bad?"

"It was worse," Erica answered. "Oh Robbie, just think! In another seven months we're going to have another baby around the house!"

"Are we ready for it?"

"I think so."

"Is Colleen?"

"We'll have to tell her, won't we?" Erica stood up straight and walked out of the room and into the kitchen area, where Colleen was already attempting to pour herself some cereal and milk. Of course, there were Cheerios all over the counter, and milk spilled on the floor.

"Look, Mom, I did it all by myself!" the proud four year old announced, carefully carrying her cereal bowl to the breakfast table.

"Yes you sure did…" Erica smiled to keep herself from screaming. Turning around, she bumped into Robbie's chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw tears in her eyes.

She shook her head and covered her face with her hands. Going back up the stairs, Robbie went into the kitchen.

* * *

"What happened in here?" he asked the pretentious five year old, who was quietly eating her cereal.

"I made breakfast," she answered, a smile on her face. "Was I bad, Daddy?" she asked, the smile fading as she saw his face contort into a look of disbelief.

"No, honey, I'm very proud of you for making your own breakfast," Robbie grabbed a dustpan and brush. "But please, when Mommy and Daddy are upstairs, please wait until one of us comes downstairs to help you." He swept the Cheerios off the counter and into the garbage can. Grabbing paper towels and a cloth, he got down on his hands and knees and cleaned up the spilled milk.

"Can I help, Daddy?"

"No, sweetie, but thank you for asking," Robbie cleaned the rest of the mess and filled a glass of water. "Take this to your mother please," she took it and very slowly left the kitchen. "Two hands when you're holding the glass!"

"Okay Daddy," she called back. Carefully making her way to her mother's bedroom, she noticed Erica making the bed.

"Daddy said I should bring this to you, Mommy," Colleen placed the glass of water on Erica's beside table.

"Thank you, Colleen," Erica fluffed a pillow and set it back down. Just as Colleen was about to walk back downstairs, Erica stopped her.

"Colleen, I need to ask you something," she patted the bed, encouraging her daughter to sit with her.

"Okay," she went and sat in her mother's lap.

"What do you think about babies?" Erica asked, hugging Colleen close.

"I like babies," was the answer she got, "but sometimes they smell!"

"Mmm hmm," Erica smiled to herself. "What if I told you Mommy was going to have another baby?"

Colleen's eyes went wide and a big smile crept across her face. "Another baby?" she asked.

"Uh huh, you bet," Erica answered. "That means you're going to be a big sister."

Colleen suddenly wrapped her arms around Erica's neck in pure joy.

"YAY!" she shouted. Turning around, she saw Robbie standing at her door. "Daddy, did you hear that? I'm going to be a big sister!"

"Uh huh, I sure did," he smiled, his arms crossed across his chest as he leaned against the door frame. "Why don't you go into the living room and when Mommy and I come out, we'll call Grandma, okay?"

"Grandma April?"

"You bet," he smiled.

"Grandpa Herb and Grandma Patti too?" Colleen asked.

"We'll see," he told her as the five year old hopped off the bed and ran out the door.

Smiling, Robbie came back into the bedroom and took Erica into his arms.

"I love you," he kissed her, smiling.

"I love you too," she kissed him back.


	25. Now I've Got to Fool Myself

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter is quite sad, but there's a little bit of fluff too. **

**Don't own them, never will, orginial characters belong to me, blah blah yada.**

**Reviews always welcome.

* * *

Chapter 25**

"Jimmy," Vanessa whispered in the dead of night. "I'm so sorry I can't give you what you want…"

Lifting his head off the pillow, a very groggy Jimmy Craig kissed his wife's cheek. "Vanessa," he breathed, "you mean everything to me, and when you're well, the best thing you could give me is what I have now." He hugged her tighter, careful not to disturb her stitches. "All I want is you…"

He could hear her crying softly. "I don't deserve you," she insisted. "I can't have children with you, Jimmy, how could you want me?"

"I love you," Jimmy cooed in her ear. "You mean the world to me, Vanessa. I don't care that we can't have children. Like you said back in the hospital there are always other options."

He felt her tense.

"I want children, believe me, I do. But right now, I just want you to get well," Jimmy whispered, his voice hoarse.

Vanessa rolled over and faced him. "What was it that first attracted you to me?"

Jimmy stopped, choking on his words. "Well, I, uh…" he rolled over on to his back. "I dunno, I guess, your demeanor, the way you played hockey, the way you stood up for what you believed in, so many things…" Jimmy heaved a sigh. "But I guess… your eyes…"

"My eyes?"

"You have such beautiful eyes," he told her. "I could get lost in them."

Vanessa smiled through her tears. "You're the most incredible man I've ever known, Jim Craig, what did I do to deserve you?"

Jimmy kissed his wife's cheek.

"You're you," he answered. "That's all I could ever ask for."

* * *

Colleen held the phone to her ear. She was so excited! She was going to be the one to tell her grandma that she was going to be a big sister! Not Mommy, not Daddy, but _Colleen_ would do it.

"_Hello?"_ came a voice on the phone.

"Hi Grandma…" her sweet voice radiated through the phone as Robbie smiled at his partner behind their daughter's back.

"_Hello sweet pea, how are you?"_

"I'm good," she answered, light sparkling in her eyes. "Guess what?"

"_What?"_

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" she exclaimed.

"_Are you really?"_

"Uh huh, Mommy and Daddy say so!" she smiled.

"_That's wonderful, honey,"_ April praised. _"Hey, put your daddy back on the phone…"_

Colleen handed the phone to her father and skipped out of the living room. "I gotta pee!" her retreating voice was heard.

"Hi Mom," Rob smiled, waiting for what was on the other end.

"_You're going to have another WHAT?"_ was the question.

"Another baby…" Robbie repeated.

"_WHY!"_ she exclaimed. _"You have one, and she's not even in school yet!"_

"She's in senior kindergarten, Mother!" Robbie answered back. "This was a surprise, and we're more than prepared for this next one."

"_Okay, but you two better get married soon, give those kids a stable home…"_

"Goodbye, Mother…" he hissed into the phone and hang up.

He turned to Erica and rolled his eyes.

"I love my mother, but sometimes she just drives me crazy!" Robbie's hands clasped his temples.

"What did she say?"

Robbie took her in his arms.

"That we should get married, and give Colleen and the new baby a stable home."

Erica smirked, laughing to herself. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it…" She put her arms around his neck. "I couldn't be happier with the way things are now, and nothing is broken, so we shouldn't fix it." She kissed his lips softly and swiftly. "I love you, and that won't ever change, Robin McClanahan." She insisted, letting him go. "We have a beautiful little girl, and in just seven months, we'll have a new baby."

"How do you think Vanessa will take it?"

Erica stopped. "Oh," her hands went to her mouth. "Oh, I didn't even think about that…" she turned away from him. "Oh Robbie, I can't do that to her…" her eyes widened and she covered her face. "I can't do that to her… I can't have this baby!"

Robbie immediately sat her down. She'd gotten herself so worked up she was nearly in tears. Sitting beside her, he held her hands.

"What they went through was heartbreaking, Ricki, I admit it, but here we are now," he held her close. "You're pregnant, we're going to be parents again, it's scary, and it's exhilarating, but we can do it."

Her breathing became slow and steady again.

"I couldn't be happier to have you, Erica," he insisted. "You've given me so much."

"I know what you're thinking Robbie," she answered. "And right now, the only thing you could give me," she lay down on the bed. "Is to just lay here with me and hold me…"

And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

Jimmy awoke beside a sleeping Vanessa. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, and to see her in pain was heart wrenching. What could he do? Doctors had told him that depression after a hysterectomy was quite common, and they believed Vanessa was coping fairly well. In fact, they suspected she was grieving, rather than in a depression.

"Oh my love," he whispered, getting out of bed and going to the window. "I promised I would protect you, and I promise I will do whatever it takes to make you well again…"

She didn't stir.

"For better or worse, I will always be here, Vanessa," He promised her as she slept.

"For better or worse."


	26. Do You Love, Do You Die, Do You Bleed

**A/N: SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm very proud of this chapter, because my muse came back! YAY! And I changed the title because with the storyline going the way it is, the previous title just seemed odd. This one explains the relationships within the story... are we clear now? Okay... **

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine blah blah yada.**

**Reviews always welcome.

* * *

Chapter 26**

**January 5th, 1986**

Erica, for all the trouble she knew it would cause, called her mother the day she was due to give birth. Allison answered the phone, squealing her approval as she handed the phone to her mother.

"Hi Mom," Erica winced as a contraction rippled through her body.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you doing?" Danielle asked on the other end.

"I'm in labour right now…" Erica smiled to herself.

"Really?" she asked, concerned. "Aren't you a little early?"

"No, I'm late actually," Erica told her. "I was due in December. I'm only about 6 centimeters dilated, so we have some time."

"Do you want me over there?"

"Um…" she sighed. "No, um, I think we'll be okay…" Another contraction soared through her body. "I gotta go, Mom, love you…"

"You call me when I have a new grandbaby, missy."

"Yeah, bye." she answered, hanging up the phone just as Robbie came into the room. He pulled up a chair and sat with her.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "Is Colleen okay? Did you call Chris and Rachel?"

"I called them, she's fine. Perfectly fine. Right now, they said she's drawing a picture. She also said it was for the new baby."

Erica smiled.

"And then she wished for a brother…"

Erica laughed. "It's _your _job to decide the sex; I just carry the baby for nine months."

Robbie couldn't help but smile. He never wanted Erica to feel inferior, but she did bring up a good point. He'd learned in 11th grade biology that the mother always gave the X chromosome, while the father's sperm determined the sex of the child.

Erica screamed as a series of contractions ripped through the body. About an hour later, she had dilated those last four centimeters and the baby's head was crowning.

"Okay, Erica, baby's on its way out, when I tell you, I need you to push for me, okay?" Dr. Daniels, the same doctor who had delivered Jimmy and Vanessa's little girl nine months ago told her. The baby's head slid along the birth canal only slightly, but Dr. Daniels must have seen hair because she told Erica to push.

"Good, Erica, 5…6…7…8…9…10… and release…"

Erica breathed an exasperated breath and her head hit the pillow behind her neck. "Oh Robbie, it's been 35 hours, why doesn't the baby want to come out?"

"Maybe you made such a good home for the baby, they don't want to leave."

Erica rolled her eyes. "That's not _funny!_" she shouted. "I need to push!"

"Push, Erica, push!" Dr. Daniels told her again. "Deep breath and _push!_ The baby may be here in 7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" Suddenly Erica felt a rush of fluid and her second child slid into Dr. Daniels hands.

* * *

"It's a girl, Erica, it's a girl!" Robbie exclaimed. 

"Hey, Dad, come here and cut the cord!" Dr. Daniels smiled as a burse tended to Erica delivering the afterbirth. Robbie obeyed, and cut the cord between the clamps on his new daughter. "Healthy baby girl here, Mr. McClanahan, 7 pounds 5 ounces, congratulations…"

Robbie took the baby placed in his arms to Erica, who was reclined in the bed. Doctors finished cleaning up and moved the new family to the recovery room. The baby was then taken to the nursery so Erica could rest.

Before the baby was taken, both Erica and Robbie filled out the birth certificate.

"Name?" he asked.

They looked at each other and the same name rolled off their tongues.

"Marian." They smiled as each other. So the baby resting in the nursery now had the name of Marian Claire McClanahan. Erica picked up the phone and dialed her mother's number. Too weak to speak when Danielle answered, she handed the phone to Robbie.

"It's a girl!" he told his mother-in-law.

_Oh my God, congratulations!_ Came the loud reply from the phone. _I'm so happy for you two, what did you name her?_

"Marian Claire McClanahan."

_I'm sure she'd beautiful._

"Looks like her mother."

_Well, I'm going to let you go,_ Danielle smiled to herself. _You take care now._

"You too," Robbie hung up the phone and sat with the woman who'd gone through hell for him. He placed a hand on her forehead.

"You're amazing…" he breathed as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Erica leaned back and rested her head on the pillow. "We did it," she whispered, exhausted.

"You did it," he answered. "I just held your hand."

She smiled again. "I am so tired."

"You just pushed another baby out of your body; of course you're going to be tired!"

Erica's eyes closed. "Baby, I need to sleep."

"Go ahead," Robbie placed a hand on her forehead and stroked her hair until she left asleep. "You have every right to."

* * *

Vanessa and Jimmy came to the hospital the second they heard Robbie and Erica were there. Once Erica had awakened again, she was indeed surprised to see them sitting by her bedside. 

"Hey…" Vanessa smiled.

"Hey…" Erica mumbled and pushed herself up on to her elbows.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck…"

Vanessa couldn't help but laugh. Just a day out of giving birth and her best friend was already joking with her.

"Listen, you guys…" Erica raised her hand and brought it to Vanessa's cheek. "I know this is going to sound completely weird, but I've talked to Robbie about it, and we both agree it's the right thing to do…"

The two waited in anticipation. Whatever Erica had planned it had to be big, otherwise she wouldn't build it up like that. She had always been kind and generous, sometimes harsh, but when it was needed she would do it.

"If you two would like, because I know you want children so badly… it hurts me that I have two and you two can't have any yourselves. So, what I'm trying to say is, if you're looking for a surrogate, I'm available…"

Vanessa's mouth dropped open.


	27. And Dance by the Light of the Moon

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). My muse ran away for a while, but now it's graced me with this new chapter, and my writer's block is GONE. This chapter follows Robbie, Erica, Colleen,Vanessa and Jimmy as they all meet baby Marian for the first time.**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah yada.**

**Reviews always welcome

* * *

Chapter 27 **

"Well, I… I uh…" Vanessa stumbled over her words. What could she say to that? Her best friend offering to be their surrogate? What a preposterous thing to think about! There was no way they could ask her to do something like that!

"You know, Ricki, we're still looking at adoption, and uh…" Jimmy answered. "If we can't figure something out about that, then we'll… uh… we'll think about surrogacy."

"Okay," she answered. "I'm just letting you know, the option is there."

Tears sprung to Vanessa's eyes. No one had ever offered such a thing before. Erica was willing to put her body through hell so she and Jimmy could be parents? It had to be the drugs they'd given her. No woman would seriously consider something as big as surrogacy unless the drugs still hadn't worn off completely.

"I appreciate it, honey, I do, but I came to tell you congratulations on Marian."

Erica moaned. "35 hours…" she exhaled sharply. "35 hours it took her to come out…"

"Oh dear…" Vanessa breathed. "With Colleen it was only 10 hours."

"_Only_ ten…" Erica murmured. "Sometimes I wish Marian only took 35 _minutes._"

"How many babies do that?" Vanessa chuckled.

"Far too many, and mine weren't that lucky." Erica chuckled. "I love my girls, don't doubt it, but… GOD!."

"Oh I know…" Vanessa reassured her. "I know you love Colleen and Marian, and they have Robbie wrapped around their little fingers."

"He just went to get her," Erica smiled as Vanessa sat down beside her bed. "He wants Colleen to get used to Marian before we bring her home."

"That's a very good idea," Jimmy agreed. "She's been an only child for five years; she may not be used to sharing the attention."

"That's why she has Auntie Nessa and Uncle Jimmy," Vanessa laughed. "We'll spoil those two rotten and then hand them back to their parents."

"That's our job," Jimmy smiled. "We're supposed to do that."

Erica laughed, but Vanessa couldn't help thinking that it was the drugs making her do so.

"Mommy?" five year old Colleen came into Erica's hospital room with Robbie following close behind. She went to Erica's bedside and tried to climb in beside her.

"Hey my baby girl," Erica whispered as Robbie lifted Colleen up to Erica's side.

"Are you hurt, Mommy?"

"No sweetie, Mommy just had the baby," Robbie explained.

"Where is the baby?" Colleen asked, draping herself over the side of the bed and looking underneath. "Not there…" she looked over to Erica and gently placed her ear to Erica's stomach. "Hello… baby, are you still in there?"

Vanessa chuckled and lifted Colleen off of Erica. "No honey, the baby is in the nursery…"

"Can we go see the baby?"

Suddenly the nurse came from the nursery with a bassinet. "There she is now…" Robbie met the nurse, took Marian out of the bassinet and handed her to Erica. Erica readjusted herself on her pillow, moved her hospital gown out of the way, and coaxed Marian to her breast.

"What is she doing, Mommy?" Colleen asked.

"She's having supper, Colleen." Vanessa answered.

"That's how babies have supper?" Colleen asked a confused look on her face.

"Yep," Jimmy joined in the conversation. "Babies don't have teeth when they're born, so they can't chew."

"Oh…" Colleen nodded her head. "Did I do that too?"

"Yes you did…" Robbie answered. "Most babies do."

Colleen smiled. "Daddy, what's the baby's name?" she looked up at Robbie, clearly bored with the subject of how babies eat.

"Her name is Marian," Robbie told the inquisitive five-year old. "Can you say Marian?"

"Mare-ee-en." She answered.

"That's right, Marian…" Erica closed her gown, sat Marian up, and gently patted her back.

"Eeew, she just spit up white gunk!" Colleen made a face.

"That's okay if she spits out white gunk." Erica wiped the spit up away with a cloth as Vanessa and Jimmy watched intently. "Spit up just means that she had too much food in her tummy."

"Oh…" she answered. "When can we go home?"

"When the doctor says Mommy and Marian are all okay and that they don't need more doctor visits for a little while." Robbie reassured her. "No worries, Colleen, Mommy will be home in a few days."

"I'm sleepy Daddy," she told him. "Can we go home?"

"Sure baby…" he picked Colleen up off the bed and wrapped her in her jacket. "You'll be okay with Erica for the night?"

"Sure, no problem…" Vanessa assured him. As Robbie carried a very tired Colleen out of the room, the nurse took Marian back to the nursery, and Vanessa, and Jimmy were once again left with Erica.

"Are you sure Robbie's okay with that?" Vanessa asked. "The surrogacy plan, I mean."

"We talked about it a long time ago, Nessa," Erica insisted. "Just after you lost Carolyn."

Tears welled in Vanessa's eyes. "You'd do that?" she asked, almost choking. "You'd go through this again, just so Jimmy and I could be parents?"

"Of course," Erica brought a hand up to Vanessa's cheek. "I love you guys, and you'd make amazing parents."

Vanessa broke down in tears and lightly hugged her best friend. She couldn't believe it. Jimmy squeezed his wife's shoulder, knowing full well how much it hurt her to know she couldn't give him children without a little help.

"Erica, I, uh…" he stammered. "I really can't tell you how much this means to both of us. Really, it's…" Jimmy was at a loss for words. "It's amazing; I really can't believe it…"

"Jimmy…" Erica put her free hand up to stop him talking. "I think I know how much it would mean…" she looked from Vanessa to him without moving her head. "You don't have to tell me."

Vanessa fell asleep that night resting on Erica's shoulder. Jimmy had retreated back to the cot in Erica's room and kept an eye on both of them.

If there was ever anything he could do to repay Erica, he would find a way to do it.


	28. Don't They All Just Look the Same Inside

**A/N: Okay, so I had my wisdom teeth out on Friday, and I was still in pain so I didn't go to school today (Monday). The result? This new chapter. Someone is back, and the plot thickens.**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah yada.**

**Reviews always welcome

* * *

Chapter 28 **

"Baby's home!" Colleen jumped down from the bench by the window and ran to the front door. Robbie had decided to stay home with her, give Rachel and Chris a break, and Jimmy and Vanessa had agreed to bring Erica home.

"Be careful Colleen, Mommy will still be very tired…" Robbie got up from the couch and opened the door, holding his daughter around the torso to keep her from charging.

Vanessa opened the door and thirty seconds later in stepped Erica carrying the baby car seat and Jimmy following close behind.

"Baby! Baby! Baby!" Colleen jumped up and down as Robbie held her off of her mother.

"Colleen, what did you and I talk about?" Robbie picked her up, took her over to the couch, and sat her down on his lap.

"That the baby is very small, that Mommy is very tired, and that we should be careful around a new baby…"

"That's right, that's what we talked about," Robbie ran a finger down the bridge of her nose. "And by jumping around and yelling, are we being quiet and letting Mommy get in the door?"

Colleen shook her head.

"Exactly." He let her down off his lap and got up. "If you're quiet, you can go visit Mommy and Marian in a few minutes. Mommy is putting Marian to sleep in her crib…" Robbie smiled and saw Vanessa coming toward them. "Hey, there's your Auntie Nessa."

Colleen's face broke into a big smile as she ran into her aunt's arms.

"I love you Auntie Nessa."

"I love you too, munchkin." Vanessa smiled back at her and took the little girl in her arms. Vanessa carried her to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. Robbie had already set out Colleen's old baby book, in an attempt to help her see that she was still loved, and that she would always be the first baby in the Beech McClanahan household.

"Look, Auntie," Colleen opened the book to the first page. "Mommy and Daddy have a picture of you holding me."

"I remember that…" Vanessa traced the outline of the picture with her finger. "You were so small, I was almost afraid to hold you."

"But you did," Colleen looked up and smiled at her.

"Yes I did."

Colleen turned the pages, one after the other, until finally she looked at Vanessa again.

"Where's Uncle Jimmy?"

"Oh honey, I wasn't married to your Uncle Jimmy when these pictures were taken," Vanessa explained. "Don't you remember? You were our flower girl, and you went down the aisle with a little basket of rose petals. You scattered them everywhere."

"Oh yeah…" it was then she noticed a picture of a blond guy sitting with her dad, he almost looked like Uncle Jimmy.

"Who's that?" she pointed.

Vanessa looked just a little closer at the photograph.

"That, my dear," she inhaled sharply. "Is a very special man named Jack O'Callahan."

Upon seeing that picture, which was well over six years old, she couldn't help but wonder what Jack was up to now.

* * *

"Bye Daddy, I'll see you soon," Jack's three year old son Michael waved to him as his mother strapped him into his car seat. 

"Bye Sport…" Jack waved from the porch from the home in Boston which he had once shared with Natalie. When she'd gotten pregnant their marriage was well beyond any hope of reparation, but they stayed together just long enough so that Michael would know he had a mother and father who loved him, but they didn't necessarily love _each other_ anymore. "Next time you come over we're going to play some more hockey right?"

"Yeah!" Michael squealed, kicking his legs out in front of him just as Natalie got into the driver's seat.

"He's yours from this coming Friday till next Thursday!" she reminded Jack.

As though he could forget.

"See you Friday!" he answered as Natalie started the car and drove away, Michael waving from the back seat.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Jack had had an idea.

He had no idea where it had come from, but for some reason he felt the need to pick up the phone, call the airport, and book a flight back to St. Paul.

And that's exactly what he did. He booked a roundabout trip from the Monday till the Thursday, just enough time to get back to Boston in order to spend time with Michael.

* * *

Jack arrived on Erica and Robbie's doorstep the next morning. Erica opened the door whilst still dressed in her nightshirt and a very sticky Colleen Leslie McClanahan balanced on her hip. 

"Jack!" she leaned forward and hugged him as best she could with one free hand. "It's great to see you again, come on in."

"Thanks Ricki…"

She chuckled.

"You still remember my nickname…" he followed her into the kitchen, where she grabbed a cloth and wiped her daughter's maple syrup covered hands on it before setting her down. The little girl grabbed a piece of toast off the plate on the counter and made her way to the living room, where the Care Bears ruled the morning.

"Robbie, where are you?" Erica shouted.

"Right here!" he came out from a crevice in the corner of the kitchen where he had been burping the baby. "Jack!"

"McClanahan, long time no see!" Jack held out a hand. Robbie, tentatively handing his newborn daughter back to his partner, took it as soon as he had his hands free. "Two girls now huh?"

"Yeah, it's really amazing…" Robbie exhaled sharply. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered, "hey, uh, Ricki, where can I put this?"

"Oh, just, uh, by the stairs, I'll get it in a minute." Erica readjusted Marian in her arms as Jack placed his bag by the stairs, as per instructions, and took her upstairs for a fresh diaper.

Soon it was just Rob and Jack sitting around the table with cups of steeming coffee, like the Olympics six years before.

"Jack, wow, how have you been?"

"Busy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I got a kid now."

"Do ya?"

"Name's Michael, he's three now."

"And how's the wife?"

Jack exhaled sharply.


	29. Don't Get Caught Up in Yourself

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter focuses on the reunion between the four friends, but it leans more towards Vanessa and Jack. Thank you SO much to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it.**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters belong to me, blah blah yada**

**Reviews always welcome

* * *

Chapter 29**

Robbie watched Jack wince as he gestured putting milk into both cups of coffee.

"Did I touch a nerve there?" Robbie asked.

"Just a little…" Jack took the offered cup of coffee and walked with Robbie to the kitchen table. "Michael's the sweetest little kid, but his mother leaves something to be desired."

"Do you guys get along?"

"We try, for Michael's sake." Jack chuckled. "I love the little guy, and we explained very early on that both Natalie and I loved him very much, but we didn't love each other any more."

"Simplest way to do it," Robbie took a gulp of coffee. "You see, that's why Erica and I never got married."

Jack looked at him, a confused look on his face.

"If it ain't broke, why fix it?" Robbie clarified. "After we had Colleen we both agreed we were going to stay partners. I didn't want to marry her and she didn't want to marry me… simple as that."

"Seems like a rather confusing way to grow up."

"Colleen's adjusted just fine, and Marian will too." Rob smirked. "Our relationship has had a few bumps in the road, sure, but what relationship hasn't?" He got up and refilled his coffee cup. "She's a figure skater, I play hockey for a living, and we've learned to live with it."

Jack was silent.

"My point is, Jack," Robbie exhaled sharply. "If you love Michael as much as you say you do, and I don't doubt it, it doesn't matter what your relationship with his mother was like. If you can get along for his sake what do you have to lose?"

As Robbie and Jack conversed downstairs, Erica was now sitting on her bed, Colleen curled up with her watching an episode of the Care Bears for the fifth time that morning. She had the phone to her ear and a smile on her face.

"You will _not_ believe who showed up on our doorstep this morning!" she almost squealed. She almost felt like a giddy schoolgirl, confessing something her crush had done the night after it happened. "Jack O'Callahan!"

"_You're kidding!"_ came the reply from the other end.

"No I'm not; he is in my kitchen with Robbie right now!" Erica insisted. "And damn, he looks good!"

"_Has he changed much?"_

"No, not really. He's got a little boy now, but he didn't bring the kid with him." Erica informed them. "You haven't seen him in what? Two years?"

"_Something like that, yeah…"_

"Why don't you come to the house for a few hours?" Erica suggested, rolling over to keep an eye on the baby monitor. Marian slept soundly. "I'm sure that after two years he wouldn't mind seeing you and Jimmy."

"_Sure…" the voice answered. "We'll be over in a few minutes."_

It was about an hour before the doorbell rang once again.

Erica smirked as she opened the door. Placing a finger to her lips, she let the two visitors in and silently walked them into the kitchen, where Colleen sat on her father's lap regaling both Robbie and Jack with tales of finger painting and the complicated relationships of a senior kindergarten classroom.

"And then Joey said…" Colleen stopped in the middle of her sentence and turned her head to see Vanessa and Jimmy walking into the kitchen. "Auntie Nessa!" she jumped off Rob's lap and ran into her aunt's arms.

"Hey!" she smiled as Jack got up and went toward Jimmy.

"Jimmy Craig!" his sly smiled spread across his face. "I haven't seen you this happy since the wedding." He held out his hand as Jimmy shook it.

Jimmy's smile radiated across the room, infecting Rob at the same time.

"Yeah, well, it's been pretty tough the past couple of years, and I think this is the first time since the wedding that we haven't had tears first thing in the morning."

Jack looked to Rob, and then back to Jimmy. It didn't make sense.

Vanessa put a hand on Jack's forearm and got him to sit down again. Robbie took his daughter from her and retreated with Jimmy to the living room. Erica had decided to stay upstairs, in case Marian woke up again, but mostly it was because she knew it was an emotional reunion for four players of the 1980 Olympic hockey team. She hadn't played on the team, she'd come in later. Frankly she thought it would be better to let them catch up without her interference.

As they disappeared, Vanessa reached across the table and placed her hand over Jack's.

"Jimmy and I got pregnant about a month after the wedding…" she told him. "I went through my pregnancy just fine, but I had an extremely tough delivery…" she paused, inhaled sharply, and continued. "When I pushed the baby through the birth canal the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck, and we lost her."

Jack's mouth dropped open.

"And just after that, there were a lot of complications. I was suffering from a uterine fibroid, and because of it I was bleeding into my stomach…" She waited for his reaction. "To save my life the doctors had to remove my uterus…" she paused again. "I can't have any more children…"

Tears were welling in Jack's eyes. Had he known what had been going on he would have come to see them earlier. Now he felt guilty… he had a wonderful little boy and here Vanessa and Jimmy couldn't have any.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Vanessa smiled. "When you come out here next time, bring your boy… what's his name again? Michael?"

Jack nodded and chuckled.

"Because it's my job to spoil him rotten!"

He chuckled again. Vanessa was a fantastic aunt to Colleen, and when Michael met her Jack was sure he would fall in love with her vibrant personality; he could only imagine what a brilliant mother she could be given the chance.

"Besides, Jimmy and I are looking at adoption," she reassured him. "There are plenty of children out there who don't have homes, and there are plenty in need."

Jack smiled at her. "You have such a big heart, Vanessa."

"So I've been told." She wiped away a tear.

He got up and hugged her. "Good luck, honey," he whispered in her ear. "You've made Jimmy extremely happy, and I know that when that adoption goes through you'll give that kid everything."

He leaned just a little closer and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

And with that he left her sitting in a state of shock at Erica's kitchen table, a full cup of coffee slowly losing its heat around her hands.


	30. Over My Shoulder A Piano Falls

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter is very sweet and we finally get to see someone be happy again! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and the letter took a lot of thought. Thanks SO much to my reviewers, I really appreciate it.**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah yada.**

**Reviews always welcome

* * *

Chapter 30**

**April 3, 1986.**

It was no surprise to Erica that Vanessa and Jimmy had gotten approved for status as foster parents. She could still recall word for word the letter of recommendation she had written for them.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I am writing to you on the behalf of one Vanessa Elaine Craig and one James Downey Craig. It is my understanding that they have applied for status as foster parents._

_I can think of no one more suited to this situation than Mr. and Mrs. Craig. Through my own children I have experienced first hand the joy that radiates from these two people as they gain an understanding for the hard work and dedication it takes for raising such a miracle. In the time I have spent with Mr. and Mrs. Craig I have never once heard them utter a foul word and complaint toward the prospect of children, late night feedings and yes, diaper changes._

_It pains me to know that I was able to have children and, due to medical complications from a miscarriage, Mr. and Mrs. Craig were not. As a married couple, they have two steady incomes and a stable home environment. They have plenty of love to give, and are more than willing to share it with a child in need._

_Enclosed are photos of Mr. and Mrs. Craig interacting with my children, a family portrait, and photos of their home and work environment._

_I hope that this letter and these photographs are sufficient for your records, and I thank you for taking the time to review this letter._

_Erica Beech._

She could never forget the look on Vanessa's face as she reread the letter and sealed it in an envelope, dropping it in the mailbox. It had been almost a year since that letter had gone in, and they had been told to expect a response from the adoption agency.

The phone rang as Vanessa helped get Colleen dressed for the day. She had decided to spend some time with Erica and Colleen, since Jimmy had gone off to Minnesota for a game, Rob had headed off to visit his mother (April had been desperate to see Marian, so he agreed to bring her by for the day), and Jack had had a game in New Jersey.

"Nessa, grab that for me?" the phone kept ringing as Colleen jumped off the bed. "Hey, I said no jumping. Now go brush your teeth…" Vanessa smiled and picked up the phone.

A few minutes later she called Erica back downstairs. Erica took the phone from her best friend and placed her hand over the mouthpiece. "Colleen's up in the bathroom, want to go help her?"

"Hello?" she asked as Vanessa left the room.

"_Miss Beech, this is Tracey from Promises Kept adoption agency."_

"Oh hello…"

"_Hi, I'm just calling to inform you that we did receive your letter and I wanted to know if I could ask you a few questions…" Tracey paused. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"_

"No, not at all," Erica bent down and wiped Colleen's runny nose as the six year old ran past her dressed in a princess costume.

"_Okay, great…"_ came the answer. _"Can you tell me how suitable Vanessa and James Craig are for this process? I have your letter in front of me but I just need to confirm."_

"They adore children." Erica insisted, standing back up. "I've seen them when they're over at my place and they interact with my kids, they adore them…"

"_You mentioned that you have two children…"_

"Yes I do."

"_How much experience do Vanessa and James have with your children?"_

"They're over here every day," Erica answered. "Whether it's just to drop by and say hello or to have dinner with us…" Erica switched the phone to her other ear. "They're big believers in doing things together."

"_Okay, and are you aware they've already had a home visit?"_

"Yes I am," Erica went to the stove and reduced the heat on a pot of coffee she was making.

"_Okay Miss Beech, thank you very much for your time."_

"No problem Tracey, take care now." Erica hung up and smiled to herself. She had a feeling someone was going to be very happy in a few weeks time.

* * *

Vanessa's mouth hung open as she hung up her phone a month later. She had to call Erica right away and tell her the news. When Erica answered and heard the news she let out a squeal so loud Robbie came running and asked if someone had died. Of course, Erica had to tell him right away.

Soon Jimmy and Jack knew it, and they concocted a plan to reveal it to Herb. Herb had made no secret of wanting to be a granddad, and he had been extremely patient, knowing how much work it would take for Vanessa to become a mother.

By the time they could all set a date to be there at the same time, Herb was completely unsuspecting. They decorated Jimmy and Vanessa's house with balloons and streamers, and Patti had set to work on preparing the food. Jimmy had flown his dad out to St. Paul from Boston, and Jack had had his hands full with keeping Herb out of the house until their prearranged time. It wasn't difficult actually… he'd flown out to St. Paul with Michael in tow this time, and he'd persuaded Herb to give Michael and Colleen a few skating lessons.

When they'd finished, Jack drove the two children and Herb back home. Michael and Colleen ran into the house ahead of them. Jack opened the door and let Herb go inside first.

Patti stepped forward from the sea of people with a smile on her face. She snaked an arm around his waist as his face contorted into a look of confusion.

"Nessa? Jimmy? What's goin' on?"

Vanessa squeezed Jimmy's hand and smiled at him. She stepped forward and gave her father a hug. December was a number of months away, but they had to tell him now.

"How would you like to be a granddad for Christmas?"


	31. I'm That Chord on Your Guitar

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter deals with the aftermath of Jimmy and Vanessa bringing their baby boy home. Now, I don't believe in giving babies cooky names (i.e. Apple or Fifi), so Baby Boy Craig was given (what I hope is) a decent name. Thank you to my reviewers, I really appreciate it.**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah yada**

**Reviews always welcome

* * *

Chapter 31**

Herb couldn't believe it. He was going to be a granddad? He'd thought and thought about what he would say when the day finally came, but all words died on the tip of his tongue.

Vanessa waved a hand in front of her dad's eyes. "Dad? Say something…"

His tongue felt like lead, his legs about to give out on him. "Wow…" he managed.

"We're so happy Dad; the agency said the baby would be here in a few weeks. The nursery is set up and everything…" she took his hand and walked with him up the stairs, with the entire party following behind them. At the top of the stairs they turned right and came to the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

Vanessa pushed the door open with one hand as Herb stared in amazement. The walls had been done in a jungle theme, the animals drawn like balloon animals, perfect for…

"The baby's a boy, isn't it?"

Vanessa nodded. "You're going to have a little grandson…"

* * *

The party guests left after about three hours. Michael and Colleen were getting cranky, and Rob and Erica, as well as Jack, didn't think it the best idea to keep the kids around when they started screaming from being overtired.

Jimmy and Vanessa crawled under their blankets that night with the biggest sense of fulfillment they'd ever experienced. People had told them having children would change their lives forever and it already had. Their baby boy wasn't even here yet and they were already having trouble falling asleep.

"Can you believe it, Jimmy?" she mused. "Three weeks and our boy comes home…"

Jimmy wrapped his arms around his wife and fell asleep with her nestled close beside him.

* * *

It wasn't until Vanessa and Jimmy carried one month old David James Craig through their front door two weeks later that reality set in.

"Erica…" Vanessa whispered on the phone. "I can't believe it! We actually have a baby boy!"

"_You're walking on Cloud Nine Nessa…" _Erica smiled to herself. _"When he starts to coo and gurgle at you you'll forget all about the paperwork and home studies and red tape that you went through to get him. He's yours now."_

Silence on both ends of the phone.

"_How does Jimmy feel?"_

"He's ecstatic," Vanessa looked over to the couch, where Jimmy held David in his hands, smiling and walking his fingers up the baby's sleeper front. "He's talking to the baby."

"_What is he saying?"_ Now the two of them sounded like giddy teenage schoolgirls.

"Things like 'You're my boy, I'm so happy you're here, I love you…'" Vanessa smiled to herself. "When he's on the ice, he's all macho, but the baby just makes him melt..."

* * *

Erica couldn't help but smile as Robbie came into the kitchen and put her hand on her hip.

"You do realize, honey, that as soon as that baby can walk, he'll be on hockey skates?"

Robbie watched as Erica chuckled at the response.

"Okay I'm gonna let you go," Erica chuckled again. "Okay, say hi to Jimmy for me," she hung up the phone and looked at Robbie with a big smile on her face.

"They have a baby boy…" Erica clapped her hands together and rested her hand on her partner's shoulder.

Robbie wrapped his arms around her.

Colleen came into the kitchen to see her parents hugging. "Do Auntie Nessa and Uncle Jimmy have a baby now?"

Erica smiled. "Yes they do, they have a little boy."

Colleen face broke out in a smile. "Yay! I have a baby cousin, what's his name?"

"David."

"David?" Colleen repeated, "that's a nice name."

Erica nodded. It had finally happened for them… Vanessa and Jimmy were finally parents. They were finally going to be able to experience the joy of having a little baby in the house.

She went to bed that night knowing that her best friend had finally gotten exactly what she'd wished for.

* * *

Vanessa and Jimmy crawled into bed, but glancing at the clock they noticed it was three in the morning. Not that they minded though. David was an extremely calm baby, and even if it was three in the morning it didn't matter. They were _parents_.

"I'm still in awe, Nessa…" Jimmy told her as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "He's ours…"

Vanessa smiled, and turned on to her side to face her husband. Propping herself up on her elbow, he could see the smile on her face.

"You know," she said, glancing at the ceiling fan. "There were all these things I thought I was going to be able to say when we were finally able to bring him home, but…" she exhaled, "I can't. I _really _can't believe that David is ours forever."

Jimmy moved closer and kissed her temple. "Just think…" he mused as she snuggled into his arms. "The next eighteen, nineteen years…"

He felt her shoulder heaving up and down quietly.

Beaming, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

"MOMMY!" Colleen called up the stairs a few days later. "Mommy there's a letter here for you and Daddy!"

Erica came down the stairs, her eyes bloodshot. Marian had _not_ slept well the night before, and as a result she was so tired she couldn't even think straight.

"Thank you honey…" she took the envelope from Colleen and opened it.

Not a letter, a card.

_**It's a Boy!**_

_**Name: David James Craig**_

_**Born: November 23**__**rd**__**, 1986**_

_**Arrived home: December 25**__**th**__**, 1986.**_

_**Parents: Vanessa and James Craig**_

Erica smiled to herself. She knew that Jimmy and Vanessa had probably sent one to every single member of the team, they were so happy. There was more in the envelope though. Fishing just a little further, she pulled out photos.

Photos of Jimmy and David on the living room floor with a blanket, photos of Vanessa bottle feeding the little guy, their first family portrait.

They were meant to be parents, they were naturals, and she'd never seen them happier. All of a sudden an Olympic Gold Medal meant nothing to them, their entire world revolved around this little boy, and Erica could see it in their faces.

They were meant to be.


	32. Strange to Watch You Slide From Here

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). You'll see a whole new side to the team, and how well they bonded. The end of this chapter also brings about a new plot twist... can you guess? I'll give you three seconds... ONE... TWO... THREE**

**Ha ha, thought I was going to tell you huh? Well, read to find out!**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah yada.**

**Reviews always welcome**

**

* * *

**Chapter 32 

"Hey Jimmy, congrats man!"

"When are you bringing him out here?"

"He on skates yet?"

Jimmy and Vanessa were getting all sorts of calls from the team, congratulating them on David. The team was due to meet up again. They saw each other as often as possible, but with everyone spread out across the continent it was difficult.

"He's a little young to travel, don't you think?" Vanessa asked when Jimmy brought the idea to her as she dressed David for the day. "He's having trouble sleeping through the night right now…"

"Hmm…" Jimmy thought it over. "Yeah, I'm not putting him on a plane when he's having trouble sleeping… something about the inner ear getting them all messed up."

"Especially with the change in altitude, it's tough on babies…"

"Okay, we'll wait till he's a little older…" Jimmy picked his son up of the change table. "Hmm, are we gonna wait till you're a little older?"

David answered his father by vomiting on Jimmy's shirt.

Jimmy closed his eyes as he heard Vanessa chuckling. "Good answer…" Grimacing, he handed the baby back to his wife. "Here, honey, I'm going to go change my shirt…"

Vanessa couldn't help but laugh as she took David back and kissed Jimmy before he left the room. "You're cute, you know," she chuckled again. "Even when you're covered in baby vomit."

"Thanks dear…" he rolled his eyes and retreated to their bedroom.

Just as Vanessa was changing David into his second outfit that morning, there was a knock at the door.

Jimmy, while still buttoning up his shirt, opened the front door to find his front porch crowded with his and Vanessa's teammates from the 1980 Olympic hockey team.

"Whoa!" he smiled as his eyes bulged. "The circus is in town! Come on in, guys…"

Soon the entire team had squeezed into Jimmy and Vanessa's living room. Gayle, Buzz Schneider's wife, along with their six year old son Billy, had made the trip, and Jack had managed to bring Michael along. Needless to say they'd never had so many people in their house before.

When Vanessa finally brought David out in a snuggly, a collective "AWWWW" went through the room. Vanessa actually found it funny that these guys were so aggressive on ice but something as small as a one month old baby could make them melt.

"Guys, you are looking at none other than David James Craig…" Vanessa held their son up so he was visible to all.

"I wanna hold him!" Colleen spoke up, rushing to sit on the couch in between her mother and Jack, who had taken over Robbie's spot when he'd gotten up to go see one of the other guys.

"Okay honey…" Jack moved over to give them room. Vanessa gently placed the baby in Colleen's arms as Robbie snapped a picture.

"All done…" she passed David to the nearest person, who just happened to be Billy Schneider.

"I've never holded a baby before…" Billy told her. Looking to his mother, Gayle, she smiled, mouthing 'Don't worry.'

"It's easy!" Colleen took his hand and gently placed it behind David's head. "You hold his head like that, and then you put your other hand underneath his bum, and he lies down in your lap."

Buzz snapped a picture.

"Good job, Billy, I'm very proud of you…" Vanessa took David from the young boy and sent him off to play with Colleen. When she held David to her shoulder, she saw him rooting.

"I'll be right back guys…" Vanessa excused herself and went up the stairs. When she disappeared and the kids were off playing with trucks and Barbies, Jack raised his glass.

"To Jimmy, for making Vanessa the best looking MILF I've ever seen!"

The main level of the Craig household burst into laughter as Jimmy eyed his friend suspiciously.

"To Jimmy!" they shouted, clinking their mugs and taking a drink.

Jimmy took a slow, tentative gulp from his beer as he locked eyes with Jack.

Soon the party was winding down, and most of the guys had to get back to the hotel they were staying at. Jack and Michael, however, had driven straight from the airport to Jimmy and Vanessa's. They hadn't had time to check into a hotel.

"No worries, Jack, we'll get Michael set up on the couch and I've got an air mattress for you," Vanessa adorned their couch with pillows and blankets, while Jack and Jimmy blew up the air mattress in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks Nessa," he smiled at her as she went upstairs, hugging Michael good night. Jack got his son settled as Jimmy cleared the empty beer bottles into the recycling bins outside.

Just as Michael fell asleep, Jack came into the kitchen where Jimmy was just coming in. Jimmy set the two of them up with cups of coffee, the moonlight streaming in through the kitchen window.

"You know, your boy… he's cute…"

Jimmy could hear the strain in Jack's voice.

"Michael was the same way…"

"Ah cut the crap," Jimmy shook his head. "It's so obvious you could slice a knife through it."

Jack had a confused look on his face. He wasn't sure what Jimmy was getting at...

"Jack, are you still in love with Vanessa?"


	33. I've Got to Make This Life Make Sense

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). BE HAPPY, because this chapter includes SMUT! (I figured I was long overdue for smut), and it's Robbie and Erica smut too! (smiles). Oh, and there's another twist at the end of this chapter too.**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah yada**

**Reviews always welcome.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 33 

Jack's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Are you still in love with Vanessa?" Jimmy repeated.

"What gave you _that _delusion?"

Jimmy shook his head and chuckled. "I saw the way you looked at her after she brought David out to meet everyone." He took another long gulp of his coffee. "Don't think I didn't see that look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"The look that says you never should have let her go…"

"Jimmy…" Jack exhaled sharply. "I'll _always _love Vanessa, but I'm not _in love_ with her. That was six years ago. She chose you; I have to live with that."

They both had tears in their eyes.

"I wouldn't come between you and her…" he cocked his head over to the couch in the living room. "Michael's mom wouldn't be too happy with that."

Jimmy chuckled.

"You've got a great wife in Vanessa, you really do…" Jack reassured him. "I'm not gonna let you throw that away."

He got up, clapped Jimmy on the shoulder and went back to the couch.

Jimmy smirked as he finished his coffee, set it in the sink, and went up the stairs.

He held Vanessa even closer that night. They were both physically and mentally exhausted, but it was the kind of exhausted you _wanted_ to feel at the end of the day.

* * *

It was well after midnight by the time Erica and Robbie settled into bed. Colleen and Marian had settled remarkably well for the night, despite all the excitement of getting to see all of Daddy's teammates and Auntie Nessa and Uncle Jimmy's new baby. Colleen had babbled about it from the time they came in the door until she went to bed. 

Robbie lay on his side with his arm wrapped around his partner's torso. It had been a long time since the house had been quiet for them. Now that Marian was almost a year old they finally had some peace at night.

He leaned in and kissed her temple. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know…" Erica rolled over to face him. "You know, I just noticed that it's been a _long time_ since you and I had any _alone _time together."

Robbie smirked. "What are you getting at?"

"Well," Erica rolled over so she was straddling Robbie around the hips. "I was thinking… this…" she leaned forward and captured Robbie's lips in a kiss that left him hungering for more. She felt his hands move around her as he unhooked her bra and cast it aside.

She moved down his torso, leaving a trail of kisses down toward his navel.

Robbie's hips bucked as she slid his boxers off and freed him from his fabric prison. His hands on her hips, he watched her as she rocked back and forth over him. She slid down on him, but stopped before he could do anything to her.

"Oh you kill me, Ricki…"

"That's not my intention…" she continued rocking back and forth on his shoulder, her sex hovering just above his throbbing manhood.

"Oh?" he grunted in both frustration and arousal. "What was your intention?"

"Oh I don't know," she grinned maniacally. "I thought I'd do one of these…" she bit Robbie's shoulder, causing him to jump and roll her over, so that he was now dominant, "and then I thought I'd do this…" she bucked her hips as she guided his mouth to her nipple. As he rolled his tongue across the sensitive flesh Erica could feel her legs moving to give him better access.

His mouth moved to capture her lips. Her mouth was swollen and warm. She tasted of strawberries… those were always her favourite.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Pinching her hips, he thrust into her with abandon.

She bit back a moan.

"No, I want to hear you, Ricki…" Robbie continued thrusting. "Let go, sweetheart, just let go…"

She moaned his name as she felt herself contract around him. He thrust until he reached his own peak and came down with her.

"Oh…" she exhaled. "WOW!"

Robbie chuckled. "You ready to go again?"

"You horn dog!" Erica grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him, effectively hitting him in the face. He chuckled as she rolled over to face the window.

* * *

The next morning there was the sound of the phone ringing. Erica rolled over and picked it up. 

"Yeah?"

"Ricki?" Allison's voice came on the other side.

"Allie, what's wrong?"

"Mom's really sick, Ricki…" she could hear the emotion in her voice, "and Dad left a week ago."

"_What?"_ Erica sat up in bed, holding the blanket to her chest.

"We need you, Ricki…" Allie sobbed. "I don't know what to do…"

"Okay Allie, I'm coming, I'll be there as fast as I can," Erica slammed the phone and swung her legs over the bed just as Robbie sat up.

"What's happening?"

"My mom's really sick," Erica ran around the room looking for her clothes. She pulled her shirt over her head and found a pair of track pants. "And Gary left a week ago."

There were tears forming in her eyes as Robbie got up and went to hold her.

"They need me Robbie, I have to go…" Erica insisted as the tears streamed down her face. "If I have to, I'm bringing them here."

"Of course," Robbie would never disagree with something like that. Danielle and Allison, Erica's mother and younger sister, were his family too; he had no qualms about the two of them. In fact, he liked them. The two of them needed Erica right now, and he wasn't going to get in the way.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Robbie," Erica buttoned her shirt and leaned in. Getting a quick kiss, she grabbed her purse and went out the door.

Robbie wrapped himself in his bathrobe and watched the car pull away. Whatever was happening, it had to be big.

And, there wasn't any doubt in his mind that the house was about to get crowded.


	34. Move Along, Move Along Like I Know We Do

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter again deals with Robbie and Erica's storyline, but it focuses on Erica and her relationship with her family. It's essential to the overall plot, so there will be more Vanessa and Jimmy soon, I promise.**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah yada**

**Reviews always welcome**

* * *

Chapter 34

Erica pushed open the door to her parents' home. It creaked, as though it hadn't been oiled in a while. When she stepped inside the house was eerily quiet.

"Allie?" she called.

There was the sound of heavy breathing coming from the living room.

Erica kicked her shoes off and rushed into the living room, where Danielle lay wrapped in a blanket, shivering.

"Oh Mom…" Erica went to her, bent down to her knees, and placed a hand on her mother's forehead. "What happened?"

"Her fever is spiking and she says she's got a headache…" Allison came from the kitchen with a glass of water and more ice. "She's had the headache since Dad left."

"Did he hit you before he left, Mom?" Erica asked, her eyes blazing fire.

Danielle didn't answer.

"MOM!" Erica shouted, "Did Gary hit you before he left?"

She nodded. The spiked fever, the headache, the bruises… he'd done something horrible.

"I'm calling Doc…" Erica reached for the phone, and as she did Danielle reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"No…" she insisted. "I'll get better on my own…"

"No you won't Mom, you need help." Erica insisted. "Doc is very knowledgeable and kind. He worked on me after Dave attacked me a few years ago, he was the team doctor for all the guys in 1980… if anyone can help, it's Doc." Erica had tears in her eyes. "Mom, let go of my wrist."

Danielle obeyed and closed her eyes.

"Come on Doc, pick up…" she willed the still ringing telephone.

"Hello?"

"Doc, its Erica Beech calling."

"Hi Erica." He recognized her immediately. There was no way he could forget her. He'd first met her after the Olympics, but had not had the opportunity to speak with her, and then Herb had brought him to her after she had been attacked by her skating partner, and he had seen her after Vanessa and Jimmy had brought their new son home, but not since then.

"I need your help, my mother is very ill," Erica could feel the tears welling her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with her…"

"Are you able to get her to the hospital?" His Latvian accent still thick despite having immigrated many years before.

"No, she's too weak…" Erica answered, turning to see Allison getting her mother to at least drink water. "My younger sister can barely get her to drink anything."

"What about your father?"

Erica took a deep breath.

"Doc, he left her a week ago and… uh…" a single tear rolled down her face. "I think he beat her before he left."

Silence.

"You _must_ get her to the hospital!" Doc insisted.

"She won't go, that's the problem…" Erica told him. "She insists she'll be fine with bed rest."

"What are her symptoms?"

Erica looked over at Allison. "Doc, I'm going to put my sister Allison on the line… she's been monitoring Mom longer than I have…" Waving Allison over, she handed the phone to her sister and went to sit with her mother.

She listened as Allison described her symptoms. _Weak, unable to drink, can't keep food down, shivering despite heated house and blankets._

Encouraging her mother to drink, Allison hung up and came back to sit with them.

"I shouldn't have called you Ricki…" she whispered as Danielle feel asleep.

"Why not?"

"It takes too much time out of your day. You have kids Ricki; it's not right for me to ask you to come over."

Erica exhaled sharply and wrapped her arms around her eighteen year old sister.

"When our dad has left and our mom is as sick as she is, I _have _to be here…" Erica whispered back. "Colleen and Marian have their dad at home with them right now, and you two need me more than ever…"

Allison's tears were slowly dripping on to her shoulder.

"I want you and Mom to come stay with us…" Erica told her. "Just until we get this mess sorted out and Mom's well again."

"She needs the hospital Ricki…" Allison agreed. "I can't take care of her by myself."

"So you know what?" Erica told her. "You and I will check her into the hospital and you'll come stay with me, Robbie and the girls."

Allison nodded, releasing her sister and going upstairs to pack herself and her mother a bag.

"Mom?" Erica gently shook her mother awake. "Mom, do you understand what I'm about to tell you?"

Danielle looked at her questioningly.

"Allison and I are going to take you to the hospital…" she saw her mother glare in protest, opening her mouth to say something. "No, listen to me…" Erica put her hand up. "You aren't well," she insisted. "The hospital is the only place where they have the expertise to help, so Allison and I are going to drive you there, and she's going to stay with me…"

"Won't you and Robbie be crowded?"

"We have a comfortable couch…" Erica answered. "Allie's upstairs packing a bag for you right now."

Danielle nodded. "I understand baby."

"Okay…" Erica draped her mother's arm over her shoulder and got her to stand up. Erica got her mother into the car and turned her attention to Allison locking the door behind them.

"Keys…" Allison threw them to her older sister and got into the back seat with the bags.

Within an hour, Danielle was checked into the hospital, settled, and Erica and Allison were on their way back to Erica and Robbie's house.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Erica asked as they turned the corner.

Allison remained silent, glaring at her sister.

"Okay…" Allison would say something when she was ready. They pulled into the driveway as they noticed Robbie standing in the open doorway with Marian on his hip and Colleen holding his hand.

"Who's that?" Allison asked, referring to the baby in Robbie's arms. She remembered Colleen and Robbie, especially after what happened the last time they were over for dinner three years ago. Things hadn't gone well, but Allison had never forgotten them.

"Someone I want you to meet." Erica got out of the car as Allison opened her own. They'd get the bags later, because right now…

Allison needed her sister.


	35. When the Dog Bites, When the Bee Stings

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter introduces a new plotline surrounding Jimmy, Vanessa, and Jack, and explores Erica and Robbie's family a little more. Both plots are in this chapter, and there will be more of each soon, I promise. **

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah yada.**

**Reviews always welcome**

* * *

Chapter 35 

_I'm not in love with Vanessa, of course not_

_Yes you are_

_No I'm not, she chose Jimmy; I have to live with it_

_You wouldn't if you didn't have Michael to think about_

_Even if I didn't I've moved on_

_Of course… you just keep telling yourself that._

Jack's unconscious mind battled back and forth as he tossed and turned, trying to get a restful night's sleep. He punched the pillow a few times and rolled over, with no luck.

He awoke the next morning with bloodshot eyes and his son climbing over him. "Daddy, wake up! I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?"

Jack groaned and sat up. "I don't know, buddy, Auntie Vanessa probably knows," he watched as his young son went off to see his aunt in the kitchen. Rubbing the back of his head, he stretched and yawned.

"Good morning to you too…" Jimmy had somehow ended up on the couch beside him with David resting against his shoulder. Gently rubbing his back, he saw David was slowly waking up.

"Oh…" Jack mumbled. "Morning…"

"Look, uh…" Jimmy glanced over his shoulder and saw Vanessa setting out a bowl of cereal for Michael. "What I said last night… I'd been drinking, forget I said anything."

"I don't even know what you're talking about…" Jack smiled, hoping Jimmy would take that as a sign that he'd also forgotten.

Jimmy smiled and went into the kitchen. Jack sat back and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Exhaling sharply, he bit his tongue to keep from spewing obscenities.

He hadn't forgotten, in fact his mind was still wrestling with it. Ever since the Olympics he'd had to wrestle with the fact that Vanessa had chosen Jimmy over him, and he thought he'd gotten over it. He had had Michael in the years since then… and he was happy.

Wasn't he?

Of course he was happy! Having Vanessa and Jimmy as teammates and friends made him happy.

All he had to do was continue to tell himself that.

* * *

Robbie and Erica looked over at Allison playing on the floor with Colleen and Marian. Her tear-stained cheeks were glowing, since she was giving the illusion that she was happy once again. 

"How do you think she's holding up?" Robbie whispered to his partner.

"As well as I think she could…" Erica breathed. "My dad walked out on them and my mom is sick, how do you think she would be holding up?"

"I guess Colleen and Marian help to distract her."

"I certainly hope so…" Erica answered. "Oh Robbie, she's fallen in love with them… look at her."

Allison was bouncing Marian on her knee while completing a puzzle with Colleen on the couch. Allison had been through a lot in the past few years, with Erica moving out and having her own family at the expense of communication with their father, and seeing her father unravel to the point of walking out, and just plain exhaustion.

There were heavy circles under her eyes, and her smile seemed forced. Having Colleen and Marian around were certainly good distractions, bur sooner or later this needed to be dealt with. There hadn't been any news from the hospital concerning any changes in their mother's condition, so it was best to keep her mind otherwise occupied.

"I remember when I first met her…" Robbie mused, watching his children with their aunt. "She was only up to my waist."

"Well how old was she then?"

"Seven or eight I think."

"Right, I was about eighteen when you and I started dating, and I remember she didn't really like you."

Robbie chuckled. "No she didn't. She egged my car."

Erica laughed. How could she have forgotten _that_? The two of them had been sitting in the backyard of the Beech residence when they'd heard a _whap whap whap _sound coming from the front of the house. They ran to see what the fuss was about, and sure enough Robbie's car was covered in egg and broken eggshells.

Allison had been grounded for a month after that, but she said it was worth it. She didn't want Robbie around, but she never gave a reason as to why.

Eventually, Robbie had grown on her, and she'd hoped to apologize for all the things she'd said and done to him over the years when they had come to see them three years ago.

Gary's snide remark about Erica's family and Colleen's paternity had ruined her chances for that. Now, as she sat with her nieces in her sister's living room, she felt the tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, Auntie Allie?" Colleen asked as she fit another piece of the puzzle together.

"Oh…" Allison wiped her eye with her index finger. "I just miss my mom, that's all."

"Oh…" Colleen nodded, not really understanding. "My mommy says that Grandma's coming back soon, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Allison agreed. In reality she really didn't feel this way, but for Colleen and Marian's sake she was trying to be strong for the two little girls.

"And my mommy says that it's okay to be sad…" the six year old continued. She disappeared into the kitchen and came back to the living room holding three tissues in her hands. "Here, Mommy says these are the bestest things for tears…"

Allison gratefully accepted them. "Oh thank you sweetie…"

"I have something else that will make you feel better…" Colleen started again. She tapped her feet on the carpet as Erica and Robbie moved in closer to see what she had planned

_"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things_

When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad!"

She tapped her stocking feet on the carpet, doing her own interpretation of a tap dance as Allison began to laugh. Robbie and Erica began to clap as Robbie moved into the living room, picked her oldest daughter up, and gave her a raspberry kiss to her tummy.

When he set her down again, Colleen went to her aunt and gently placed a hand on her knee. "Will you remember your favourite things, Auntie Allie? So you don't feel so sad anymore?"

Allison smiled. "I'll try honey."

Erica sat on the couch beside Allison and took the baby from her. Allison reached over and gave her sister a hug.

"Did I ever tell you what a great job you and Robbie have done with these kids?" she whispered.

"No," Erica answered, smiling on her sister's shoulder.

"Well, you've done a great job."


	36. Where It Comes, and Where It Goes

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter focuses on Vanessa and Jimmy (which I know people were waiting for), and their relationship with their son, who is now six months old, and starting on solids (who'll see why that's important later). **

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah yada**

**Reviews always welcome**

* * *

Chapter 36 

Just as quickly as they had arrived, Jack and Michael went back to Boston. Jimmy and Vanessa were up to their elbows in baby paraphernalia, and Herb devoted every chance he got to doting on his grandson.

There was a point where Vanessa and Jimmy had gone to the university arena to see what Herb was doing with the teams now. Now six months old, David was starting to sit up and smile. Vanessa had been talking with Jimmy as she burped her son.

"Hey there handsome boy, it's Grandpa Herb!" she heard over her shoulder.

Suddenly David started bouncing in her arms.

Jimmy smiled. "Hey Herb, how're you doing?"

"Ah, these kids have got me skatin' in circles." He took David from Vanessa and balancing the baby on his hip.

"Kinda like what we did to you, huh?" Jimmy laughed.

Herb nodded. "It's good to see you," Herb turned to the glass separating them from the ice. "What's that out there, David?"

The baby reached forward and hit his tiny hand on the glass.

"Good boy…" Herb kissed his grandson's cheek and handed the boy back to Vanessa. He loved David, but right now he had to get back out on to the ice, his players were waiting for him. "Hey Jimmy, do you mind lacing up? I need you for a drill."

Jimmy eyed Herb suspiciously. "Okay…" he went through the arena doors and appeared on the ice a few minutes later.

"Who's that out there, David?" Vanessa cooed in her six month old son's ear.

David bounced in her arms.

"Is that Daddy?"

David reached forward and hit the glass again.

"Should we go in and see what Daddy's doing?"

She saw her baby boy bouncing and nodding.

"Okay, we'll go…" Vanessa and David went through the doors and stood behind the glass, watching and listening.

"Alright, listen up!" Herb shouted. "Blue line back, red line back, far blue line back, far red line back, and you have 45 seconds to do it." The blank expressions on his players' faces gave him a clue. "And Jim here is gonna give us a demonstration…"

Herb blew the whistle and Jimmy skated up and down the ice. God damn those stupid Herbies drills! The two of them had done those incessantly while preparing for the Olympics, and how here he was doing it again.

"Alright, thanks," Herb waved him off. Jimmy again eyed him suspiciously and climbed over the boards and took his skates off.

"I swear, Herb's just…" he exhaled sharply, looking for the right word. "Odd."

"I figured…" Vanessa waited until Jimmy had gotten his skates put away and stood up. "Come on, we should get home, David's hungry."

Jimmy smiled. He couldn't believe the enormous change he'd seen in his wife. Just a few months before she'd been so upset about never being able to bring their baby, and now that David was theirs she had changed from upset woman to loving mom.

Going out to their car, Vanessa strapped David into his car seat and got into the passenger seat. Jimmy got into the driver's seat and dove home.

It was a very noisy ride. David started babbling, and soon the babbling turned to screaming.

"Either he needs a diaper change or he's _really_ hungry!" Jimmy managed to shout over the noise. They pulled into the driveway and Vanessa immediately got David into the house.

About half an hour later, David was now sound asleep in his crib, Vanessa was refilling bottles, and Jimmy was looking over bills.

"Look at this, honey…" he said to Vanessa as she walked through the kitchen, putting another bottle of formula into the fridge.

She stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"In the last month we've spent over $250 in diapers and formula!"

Vanessa giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "No one said raising a baby was going to be cheap."

"And I wasn't expecting it to be, but doesn't that seem a little high?"

"Well, let's look at this logically…" Vanessa pulled up a chair and sat beside her husband. Finding a calculator and a few pieces of paper, she began adding numbers together. "David goes through at least seven diapers a day, and there's seven days in a week, so that's 49 diapers right there…" she continued punching numbers into the calculator, "and at 50 cents a piece, that's $24.50 a week, multiply that by 52 weeks in a year, it's about $1 274 a year, divide that by 12 months, that's roughly $106.16 a month for diapers."

"Okay… makes sense…" Jimmy watched her fingers fly across the calculator. "So what about the formula?"

"Let's see…" she cleared the calculator and started it again. "Our boy goes through about two 64 oz containers of pabulum a month, at $10.70 each, that's $21.40 a month for formula, add that with the $106.16 for the diapers, and we get $127.56, _that _combined with babysitting when we're both at work, and we get..." she punched the numbers into the calculator. "About $250."

Jimmy's head was spinning. Two hundred and fifty dollars to keep his son in diapers and formula! Good Lord! But he couldn't begrudge the little guy anything, he was just a baby, and if it took two hundred and fifty dollars a month to keep David clean and comfortable, then that's what it took.

"At least he's not demanding to be fed from a gold bottle!"

"I started him on mashed bananas and oatmeal about a week ago, so his formula consumption is dropping off a bit, which is good…"

"What does he think?" Jimmy asked, taking the calculator from Vanessa and clearing up their bookkeeping. "Of mashed bananas and oatmeal, I mean."

"Considering I ended up with a face full of partially chewed banana and oatmeal as soon as I spoon fed it to him, I think he took it pretty well."

Jimmy couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"He takes after you, you know," Vanessa hit her husband in the arm.

"He does not!" Jimmy tried to contain himself, and was failing miserably.

"Says you, Mr. I'm- Not- A- Stew- Kinda- Guy- I'll- Make- Myself- A- PB&J- instead- thanks," she was starting to giggle too. "But oh, will my revenge be sweet…"

Jimmy raised his eyebrows.

"I fed him just before he went to sleep…" Suddenly David awoke and started crying. "And I think he needs a diaper change."

She smirked as Jimmy got up, rolled his eyes and started off toward their son's bedroom.

Trust Vanessa to make every day memorable.


	37. Not the Thoughtless Kind

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter again focuses on Vanessa and Jimmy, and there's a surprising twist at the end. neonnbible, your wish is my command: ABRACADABRA!**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah yada.**

* * *

Chapter 37 

**November 25****th****, 1989**

"Headstrong and stubborn, just like his dad," Jimmy's father, Donald, laughed as he bounced a two year old David on his lap.

"Thanks…" Jimmy chuckled as he watched his father with his son. He hadn't seen his father happy since Jimmy's mother Margaret had passed away. Vanessa held a camera in the hands and aimed it at Donald and David. It clicked and flashed.

"There we go," Vanessa smiled and got up to stand. Putting the camera down on the table, she covered her eyes and smiled.

"Peek a boo…" she cooed.

"Is that Mommy?" Donald whispered. "Yes it is. It's Mommy."

"Mama!" David babbled, holding his arms out to her. "Mama, Mama, Mama."

Donald chuckled. "I guess he wants to see you." Handing the little boy to his mother, Donald stood up as Jimmy clasped his shoulder. "Come on Pop, let's go out for coffee."

"Vanessa, are you going to be all right here?" Donald asked.

"Oh you two go ahead…" she insisted, bouncing David in her arms. "David and I will find something to do, won't we?" David nodded his head. "What do you want to do?"

"Car!" David answered.

"You want to go for a ride in the car?"

"No! Car!" David pulled out a small toy car from his pocket and waved it in her face. "Play car!"

"Oh, you want to play cars…" Vanessa finally understood. She sat down on the floor with him and reached over to grab his plastic toy box full of Matchbox cars. "Okay, we'll play cars." She took a handful of the toys and set them down on the floor. "Show me what to do…" she waited.

"Daddy and Papa go bye-bye!" David insisted, pointing to Jimmy and Donald. Donald had always been 'Papa', since Herb had taken the title of 'Grandpa Herb' and Patti had taken a liking to 'Nana'. David's first word had been 'Papa'. At first Jimmy thought David was talking about him, and then he saw David pointing at Donald. It had stuck ever since.

Impressive sentence. Jimmy made a face at his son.

"Mommy and David time now!" he insisted again.

She was surprised David knew how to pronounce his name so well. She saw Jimmy and Donald turn and leave. When his car pulled away, David immediately set to work arranging his cars _just right_.

"Can Mommy have a turn?"

"David's turn now!" he hugged the car to his chest.

"David…" Vanessa sat him in her lap. "If you are not going to share your toys than Mommy is going to go do some clothes washing." Vanessa moved to stand up.

"No Mommy!" David crawled toward her as fast as he could and gripped her pant leg. "Mommy stay! Look, I share my toys!" he unwound his fingers and presented her with a small blue car. "Mommy stay? Play cars?"

"Okay…" Vanessa sat back down and took the car from David's chubby little hand.

* * *

Jimmy and Donald sat together in a small coffee shop just down the road from the house. It was unusually quiet for a Saturday afternoon, probably because it was later in the morning, and everyone was either at the Gophers hockey game or outside in the snow because it was so nice. 

"So Dad," Jimmy started as they found a corner to sit in. "I got a call yesterday…"

"Yeah?" Donald sat down with his son. "From who?"

"Something called Hat Trick? You know 'em?"

Donald shook his head.

"Up in Norton."

Donald waited.

"They said they heard about me from Herb of all people, and they want me as part of their team of motivational speakers, and they said something about business development."

He saw his father nod. "So why don't you take it?"

"Because I haven't told Vanessa about it yet." Jimmy answered, taking a gulp of coffee. He'd certainly had better, but this would do.

"Why not?"

"She's lived in St. Paul all her life, close to Herb and Patti," Jimmy protested. "How can I ask her to uproot?"

"She didn't go with you to Atlanta, did she?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't really playing much. She was too sick."

Donald waited again.

"When I asked to be traded to Minnesota, it was a little easier, but she was still pretty broken up," he kept going. "And when we brought David home we said we were going to stay in Minnesota."

Donald considered the facts.

"She's your wife, Jimmy," he answered. "If you present her with the facts, and the opportunity, I think she'll be reasonable about it." Donald leaned forward and looked his son in the eyes. "She moved out to Boston when you were first together, didn't she?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Why wouldn't she do that now?"

"Because now we have David to think about…"

"Well Jimmy, of course it's going to take a while," Donald told him. "If this job is going to feed your family, you should really talk to Vanessa, and see what she thinks."

Jimmy nodded, and drove his father to the airport. The two of them had decided it was best to let David think his grandfather was heading out for coffee, while he was really going home.

After seeing his father off safely, Jimmy drove back home and sat his wife down. It was well after 9:00, and David was asleep.

"Honey, I got a call from Boston yesterday," he started.

"Boston?" she replied. "What's in Boston?" she asked. "Besides your dad, I mean?"

"There's a company called Hat Trick."

"Nice name…"

"It's a promotional marketing company," he answered. "And they want me as a motivational speaker and for business development."

"So you're saying we'd have to move out to Massachusetts?"

"I won't take it if you want to stay in St. Paul…" he offered.

"Oh Jim," her hand went to her forehead. "I don't know."

"But this is a great opportunity!" he nearly slammed his hands on the table. "Going back to Massachusetts would be a wonderful experience for David!"

"He's two years old!" she protested. "He won't even remember Boston, even if we stay for a year!"

"He's not going to remember St. Paul either!" Jimmy answered. "The Hat Trick Group pays well, we have a chance to travel, and we're close to my family."

"What about _my_ family?" Vanessa protested.

"I could ask you the same question!" his voice was raised. "We've lived near Herb and Patti for years! They get to see David almost every day! My dad has only seen David two, maybe three times in the past two years!" there were tears coming to his eyes. "My sisters have _never met him_! My younger brothers only have pictures!"

"I don't want them near him!" she shouted back.

Jimmy felt that blow, and it hurt.

"Why the hell not? What is _so _unappealing about my family that you want to keep _our_ son away from them?"

She had no answer. He could see her mouth moving, searching for the right words.

"And another thing!" he continued, struggling to keep his anger under control. "I should have some say in what happens to our son! The last time I checked, _my_ name was also on the birth certificate. David's last name is _Craig._ Not Brooks, not Brooks-Craig, but _Craig._"

She finally found her voice.

"I can't believe you would discount me like that!"

"I'm _not_ discounting you!" Jimmy answered, his hands balling into fists. "I feel like this would be good for _all_ of us!"

"I don't want to leave my job!" Vanessa had worked as a reporter for the St. Paul Tribune since before they had brought David home. She enjoyed it immensely, and was not sure if she would be able to find another job in Boston.

"There are plenty of newspapers in Massachusetts, especially in North Easton."

"I'm not going back to North Easton!"

"You told me you loved it!"

"I _did_. But we're too attached to St. Paul now!" she answered. "Robbie and Erica and the girls are here! What do we say to them?"

"That our work has taken us to North Easton," Jimmy told her. "Rob's a retired hockey player, and he's the Director of Institutional Trading at _ThinkEquity Partners._ You know that. She traveled everywhere for figure skating, and somehow they made it work. They'll understand if we go."

She groaned. "I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight…" she got up and went toward the stairs. "Oh, and make yourself comfortable, you're sleeping on the couch."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and went to said couch. It was going to be a long night.

A few minutes later he heard a soft knock at the door. Getting up, he went to the front door and looked through the peephole.

Seeing who it was, he opened the door.

It was none other than Steve Christoff.


	38. Take It From My Hands

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter reunites the four friends, but under rather unpleasant circumstances, certainly it would have been nice to meet again for coffee, but you guys know I HAD to do it this way, it's the way the story progressed.**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters belong to me, blah blah yada.**

**Reviews always welcome**

* * *

Chapter 38

"Steve?" Jimmy could hardly believe it. "What's going on? I thought you were…"

"I'm finished flight school, Jimmy," he answered. "I came out here for a while, decided I needed to be back in St. Paul."

"And you need somewhere to stay?"

"Just for the night," he insisted. "Really…"

"Alright, don't worry about it," Jimmy moved out of the way and let his former teammate inside. Setting his bag down, Jimmy went to the closet and pulled out a fresh sheet and blanket. He could the cushions off the fold out couch, unfolded the bed, and set the cushions on the floor.

"Thanks buddy."

"Sorry, but it's the best I could do."

"No, it's perfect," Steve insisted. "Believe me, I've slept on harder surfaces than couch cushions, I'll manage."

"Okay," Jimmy set up his bed for the night, climbed in, rolled over, and made a meager attempt at sleeping.

Steve noticed the change. When he'd first stepped in the house he knew the air was thick with animosity. Something like that between Vanessa and Jimmy was rare; he thought it best to let them work it out themselves.

It was somewhere between three and four AM when Vanessa came down the stairs.

"Jimmy," Steve heard her whisper, her hand on his shoulder. "Jimmy, we've got to get going."

"What's happening?" he mumbled, his eyes opening.

"Erica called; she's at the hospital with Robbie, Allie and the girls. Danielle might not make it through to the morning."

* * *

Within minutes Jimmy, Vanessa, and David had left for the hospital, Steve following close behind. They got to the hospital within ten minutes, and found the McClanahan family in Danielle's hospital room, Erica holding on to her hand. 

"Hey sweetie," Vanessa whispered, hugging Erica from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Hi…" she whispered.

"How is she doing?"

"Sleeping…" Erica confirmed, running a hand through her mother's hair. "She looks so… fragile."

Vanessa pulled up a chair beside her best friend. "Robbie, Steve, and Jimmy are out in the hallway with the kids. I figured you might need somebody."

"I appreciate that, I really do," Erica answered, almost staring at her mother in awe. "I wonder how many times she used to sit like this and watch over me."

Vanessa took Erica's hand.

"The truth is, honey," Erica looked over at her. "I don't know what to do."

"That's why we're here, sweetie," Vanessa answered. "We're your friends, and we look out for each other."

Suddenly she heard double doors slam and the sharp, booming sound of work boots stomping down the hall. "Where the hell is she?"

Gary.

"Where the hell is she?" he shouted again. "God damn it, tell me where the hell my wife is!"

"Hey!" Robbie stood up and got in his way. "You really think I'm going to let you near Danielle when you're like this?"

"Move outta my way, you piss artist!" Gary shouted at him.

"Hey!" she heard Jimmy step in, and Steve slam his right shoulder into Gary's torso. A shoving match was starting.

Vanessa got up and went to the door. Nine year old Colleen held a 2 year old David in her arms and Allison took four year old Marian by the hand. "Allie, you four get in here, right now."

Erica got up and closed the curtains around Danielle. Colleen, Marian, and David didn't need to see Danielle in such a state. In fact Danielle had insisted that Erica not bring Colleen and Marian but at three in the morning they couldn't get a babysitter. Rob's mother was out of town on business with his father, there were no other options.

"You're the one who did this to her in the first place! You're not getting anywhere near her!" Robbie shouted. "She took you back, you knocked her around _again_ and left her for shit all, and now you expect to come back? I don't fucking think so!" Jimmy got around the back of Gary and got his hands behind his back.

"Security!" he heard Steve yelling.

Within thirty seconds Gary was being led out of the hospital wing to the police station.

"We'll need you to take a statement, Miss Beech," the officer who had come into the room told her.

"Okay," she whispered, trying not to wake her mother. "But, uh… could I just stay here for a little while longer? I don't think she had much time left."

The officer shook her head. "I'm sorry, Miss Beech, but we need your statement right away, while everything is still fresh."

Erica debated it for a few seconds, before Vanessa stepped in and offered to sit with Danielle while Erica and Robbie sorted the whole mess out. Erica nodded and followed the officer out into the hall.

"Allie, would you mind taking the kids back home?" Vanessa asked. In the two years since Vanessa had last seen her, Allie was now able to drive. "Here, take my car. Jimmy and I will get a ride from Steve and then we'll be by to get David when this is all sorted out. His diaper bag is right by the door."

Allie nodded. "Colleen, would you grab his diaper bag and help me down everyone back to bed?"

Colleen nodded, her eyes starting to close. Allie couldn't blame her though. They'd all been up since 7AM the day before, and been at the hospital since before dinner the same day. They were all tired, hungry, and cranky, Marian especially. At four years old, what else could she do?

Vanessa turned her head to see Erica and Robbie talking to the police officer, his arm around her shoulder. Jimmy and Steve came back into the hospital room and sat beside Vanessa.

"I didn't hear you drop by last night Steve, so good morning!" she forced a smile.

"Good morning indeed!" he tried to laugh, but he was so tired it came out like a mumble.

Vanessa look over at Danielle again, whose breathing had become steady enough to utter a few words.

"Watch over my grandbabies…" she whispered to Vanessa. "If it's not too much to ask, would you help Erica and Robbie raise my grandbabies?"

"Of course Mrs. Beech, of course…" Vanessa promised.

Erica and Robbie finished with their statements and rushed to Danielle's bedside.

"I love you," Danielle told them, her weathered hand on Erica's cheek. "So much."

And with that, her last breath.

"Oh no," Erica stepped backward, her hand covering her mouth. "No, no, oh please no!" tears streamed down her face. Vanessa went over and put a hand on her shoulder. "No!"

Suddenly Robbie's strong arms enveloped his partner as sobs wracked her body.

Jimmy, Vanessa, and Steve soon joined them. The five of them now stood together as one, holding each other in their grief.

But they knew they would get through this. It was another bump in the road.

Another bump in the road.


	39. Cowboy Take Me Away

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This is finally updated! YAY. I had to decide how I was going to work Steve in a little more, and it's the beginning of a new plotline. Please enjoy.**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah yada**

**Reivews always welcome**

* * *

As per Danielle's wishes, she was cremated and her ashes spread along the shore of the lake that the Beech family frequented from the time Erica was 3 until she moved out. Robbie and Allie joined her there, as they thought it was best that it be immediate family only. Colleen and Marian were still too young to comprehend the enormity of the situation. Steve, being the former teammate and good friend that he was, offered to baby-sit until they returned. He knew they would probably need some time to themselves, so this was the best thing he could offer. 

"Uncle Steve?" Colleen came to him after dinner.

"Yes, Short stuff?" he asked, turning away from the kettle he'd just set on the stove.

"I don't know how to do this homework question, will you help me?" she asked.

"Of course," he moved the whistling kettle to a cool burner and turned the stove off. "Alright, let's see what we have here…" he took the textbook from her hands and scanned the page. "Number 6?"

Colleen nodded.

"Okay then," he sat down with her at the kitchen table, paper and pencil in hand. "Okay… 'calculate the area of the triangle…'" he studied the problems for a few minutes. "This one is a little tricky, because the area of a triangle isn't measured like the area of a square. For a triangle you have to calculate the base times the height. So in this case it would be 4 times 8, which is 32, right?"

Colleen nodded again.

"Right, and then, and this is only with a triangle, you divide the answer by two. So 32 divided by 2 is?"

"16!" Colleen wrote the answer in her notebook.

"Right, now how many more questions do you have to do?"

"That was the last one Uncle Steve," Colleen shut her textbook and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks…" she went up the stairs and threw her books on the bed. "When are Mom and Dad getting home?"

"Whenever they're ready," Steve answered, looking in the fridge for something for Marian, who had come into the kitchen asking for something to drink. "Is milk okay, Marian?"

"Yes please," she answered him. He closed the fridge door and found a plastic glass. Pouring milk into it, he handed the glass to Marian and put the milk away. "This was a big thing for your mom, and sometimes it takes a little while for grown-ups to really understand what happened."

"But they're at the lake," Colleen reasoned. "What are they going to be doing at the lake instead of here?"

Steve really wasn't sure. For all he knew Rob, Erica, and Allie could be on their way home right then and there. "I don't know," was the simple answer. "I really don't know."

* * *

"Jimmy, I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day," Vanessa told him, feeding David his first spoonful of carrot puree. 

"Look, I introduced the idea to you too quickly," Jimmy finished washing a dish and set it in the drying rack. "I didn't give you time to think about it, and I should have."

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

"I want your input too, love," Jimmy finished the dishes and left them to sit in the drying rack. Just as he came to sit David spit the offending food back at Vanessa. "What, you don't like carrots, buddy?"

Vanessa got the cloth and wiped the offending mess off her shirt.

"It affects all of us, not just me," Jimmy offered. "Hell, if I wasn't married to you I'd go right away."

She looked at him in horror.

"But I won't," he answered. "I need to know that you're alright with this. That we can work through this together."

Vanessa finished feeding David and set him down on the floor. He took wobbly steps over toward the living room. When he was settled with his toys, Jimmy and Vanessa sat down together.

"I _really_ didn't mean what I said, Jimmy, about not wanting David near your family. It just caught me off guard…"

Jimmy nodded his head. "We really need to think about this, Vanessa. I mean, the amount of money Hat Trick is offering… it's incredible."

"But then it means selling the house, packing off to Massachusetts and leaving Erica and Robbie behind." Vanessa answered.

"But remember, we have Jack and Rizzo and some of the other guys out in Boston too," Jimmy reasoned. "I don't want to pressure you into this, it's up to you."

Vanessa nodded. "Let's have a talk with Herb, see what he thinks…"

"You're gonna ask your _dad's_ opinion on this?" Jimmy had to stifle his laughter. "Damn, I can still remember the years where you absolutely hated him. You did all you could to keep yourself away from him."

"That was because I was angry, and he was an easy target." Vanessa shrugged. "Yeah, I know, how original…" she reached across the table and smiled at her husband. She took his hand in hers. "Look, I'm not saying that this decision is going to be easy, because its not, but I still don't know what we're going to do about David."

"Honey, he's still got time. He doesn't start school for another couple of years."

"But he won't remember the McClanahans," she told him. "I don't want him to forget them."

"We'll still visit over the holidays…" Jimmy reasoned. "Just because we'll be in Boston doesn't mean we'll be leaving Minnesota behind forever."

Vanessa smiled. "And to think that ten years ago you told me that given a choice you would be getting out of Minnesota as soon as was humanly possible."

He chuckled. "I guess things change, huh?"

"It's what makes the world go around…" she agreed.

That night they slept in the same bed, their arms wrapped around each other. The next morning, Vanessa awoke and gave him the answer he'd been waiting for.

"Let's go to Boston."


	40. Did You Ever Know That You're My Hero?

**A?N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter touches on what Steve Christoff has been up to for the past nine years, with a little twist at the end.**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah yada**

**Reviews always welcome**

* * *

Chapter 40

Steve Christoff sat in Vanessa and Jimmy's kitchen, looking over the article written in the St. Paul Tribune. It puzzled him. Why should anyone care about how great his piloting skills were? He was a pilot, oh _wow!_

That reporter they'd sent to interview him though… she seemed nice. Christine… something. Her name was Christine.

Christine…

Crawford.

That was her name. Christine Crawford. If he remembered correctly, she had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes… she was tall, though he wasn't sure how tall she was. Anyway, with the deal on the Craig house closing soon, Steve knew he had to make his move.

Jimmy and Vanessa had approached him with the notion of him buying their home from them. Of course, he'd taken about a week to decide whether or not he wanted to go through with something as big as buying a house. After careful consideration and planning, they took his offer of 200,000 dollars and he would move in in six months time.

He went to sleep that night with a migraine. He'd just bought a house... a house! What was he thinking? Was he doing the right thing? Buying a house was a big thing, especially if you were buying a house from your friends.

He'd been kind of on the lam since he graduated from flight school. He'd crashed on friends' couches and floors, even in the flight hanger's operating towers. Flight school was expensive, and he'd used whatever money he'd earned from working odd jobs to keep his head above water. By this point he was in dire straights... flipping burgers was not beneath his dignity. He'd eventually worked his way up to management of said business, but how long can someone be happy managing a McDonald's restuarant?

With the money he'd saved from working at McDonald's, he'd gone to flight school. At first it was difficult, but most things were if you were trying it for the first time. Much like the first drills Herb had put the team through that first practice in 1980.

"Hey Steve, you got anything planned for the night?" Jimmy asked from the kitchen as he dug into the cereal cupboard and found a box of Cheeerios for David's breakfast.

"Not really, why?" he asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Could you watch David for the night? Vanessa and I haven't had a night out since we brought him home two years ago. I want to surprise her."

Steve smiled. "Sure..."

"No, you can't use my son to pick up women." Jimmy laughed as Vanessa came into the room.

"What gave you that idea?" Steve chuckled.

"Most women can't resist a man with a baby on his hip," Jimmy reasoned.

"I'm not going to use David to pick up women," Steve promised.

"Good to know," Vanessa smiled, coming into the kitchen holding David in her arms. "Why?"

"You and me are going out tonight..." Jimmy informed her. "Steve offered to baby-sit."

"Offered?" she repeated.

"Yeah..." Steve took note of Jimmy's hardened look. "Of course..."

"Well thank you Steve, that's very generous of you," Vanessa set David on his feet and let him climb up to his chair at the table. "But I have to ask you, have you ever changed a diaper?"

"Of course I've changed a diaper!" he laughed. "Jeez, I changed my sister's kids' diapers when they were little. So, yes, Nessa, I am perfectly capable of changing a diaper."

She smiled.

David went to the drawer underneath the microwave and brought out his cereal bowl.

"Daddy!" he cupped the bowl in his hands and held it up to Jimmy. "Cheerios please!"

Jimmy smiled at his son and slowly poured the cereal into the offered bowl. "Two hands while you're walking, buddy..."

"Okay..." he answered, setting the bowl back down on the table. "Milk please..."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, opened the fridge and brought the milk to David.

"I wanna pour it!" he insisted.

"I don't think so, buddy. The carton is still a little too heavy for you, but if you want, you and me can go outside for a walk a little later."

"You know, that's an _excellent_ idea, Jimmy," Vanessa agreed. "Beside, Uncle Steve and I have to talk some things over before the uh..." she looked from David to Jimmy to Steve. "God, it sucks being the only female in a house full of testosterone..." she mumbled. "Special day."

Steve nodded in understanding as Jimmy put the milk back in the fridge. They hadn't told David that they were moving stateside to Boston. All he knew was that this 'Special Day' was not coming up for a long time, so he had nothing to worry about.

After breakfast, Jimmy and David went outside for that walk David had been promised, and Vanessa sat with Steve in the living room.

"That whole 'special day' thing was just a ruse, Steve," she admitted. "I really wanted to ask you what you thought of Christine."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Come on, Steve, I _work with her," _Vanessa answered. "After she came back from that interview she had stars in her eyes! As she typed it up she was _humming._ Christine Crawford_ never_ hums, no matter how great an interview went."

He still didn't understand.

"Steve, Christine likes you," Vanessa clarified. "She wants to ask you out..."

"She told you this?" he asked.

"No," Vanessa admitted. "But you can certainly tell it's on her mind!"

"Oh come on," Steve got up out of the chair. "That's completely bullshit, Vanessa!"

"It's _not_ bullshit, Steve. I promise you, she's interested!"

"You know, it's funny you say that," his tone suddenly turned very bitter. "Because, to tell you the truth, Nessa, I'm really not. I'm _not_ interested in Christine at all."

Vanessa's eyebrows furrowed, similar to how Steve's had done so get a few minutes before.

"Don't try to play Matchmaker, Vanessa, because it just doesn't work..." he answered. "You know what... I'm sorry. I, uh... I have to step outside for a few minutes."

Suddenly the silence radiating through the entire house was louder than the arena full of people from nine years before.


	41. Steve Christoff, Meet Christine Crawford

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter revolves around Steve Christoff (neonnbible, I know you were waiting for this), the rest you must read.**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah blah yada**

**Reviews always welcome**

* * *

Chapter 41

Vanessa bit her lip and picked up the phone. Dialing Erica, she chewed her bottom lip and waited until Erica picked up the phone.

"What's up, Nessa?" she asked.

"Uh..." she wiped tears away with an index finger. "Ricki, I need you here right away..."

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Vanessa answered.

"Are you okay, honey?" there was a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Oh I'm fine," she assured Erica, "but it's Steve I'm worried about."

"Steve? Why are you worried about Steve?"

"I, uh..." Vanessa stumbled. "I told him that a co-worker of mine liked him, and... well he left the house. He's standing outside right now."

Erica exhaled sharply. "Vanessa, that _really_ wasn't a good idea..."

"What are you talking about?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Honey... Steve's wife died less than six months ago."

"He was still in flight school six months ago!"

"Yeah, she committed suicide because she thought he was cheating on her," Erica agreed.

"What?"

"I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

Erica knocked on the door a few minutes later.

"Is he still out there?"

"No, and I can tell Jimmy and David aren't here either."

"How do you know?"

"Because Jimmy came by with David and asked if Colleen and Marian wanted to go out to lunch with them."

Vanessa nodded. "Did Steve show up with Jimmy?"

"He and Robbie are sitting in the kitchen right now."

"At least I know he's alright. Like, I know I must've scared him. Otherwise, why would he have gone outside?"

Erica shook her head. "Don't worry about it," they went into the living room and sat down together. "So do you see why it wasn't such a good idea?"

"He didn't tell me, how was I supposed to know?" Vanessa answered.

"Did you ask?"

"No," Vanessa admitted. "I mean, why would I? It's not my place to ask something like that."

"Perhaps it would have been a good idea to ask before telling him that your co-worker liked him."

"How did she die?"

"She set the house on fire."

"And she burned inside it..." Vanessa finished the thought. "If she thought he was cheating, then he was taking everything away from her, and she was going to do the same, to get back at him." She put her head in her hands. "Oh my God, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Nessa," Erica lifted her best friend's head. "You and I both love Steve, he's a great guy, but wait till he's ready, let him find love on his own."

"I hate to see him like this. He's got such a good, old soul. Even when Robbie, Steve and I played hockey together, before the Olympic tryouts, he was always very open and aware of everyone. Wow, I can't believe it..."

"You made a mistake," Erica told her. "You're only human. There's still time to go see him, make things right."

Just as she finished saying so, Jimmy and David came in the door.

"You guys done lunch already?" Vanessa asked.

"Everybody loves McDonald's," Jimmy confirmed.

"I know," Vanessa went over to them and kissed her husband. "Hey, big guy!" she took David from Jimmy and set him on her hip. "What'd you have for lunch today?"

"Chicken nuggets and french fries with lotsa ketchup and some milk!" David told her, a big smile on his face.

"Wow! Sounds like a good lunch!" Vanessa smiled. "Did Steve not come back with you?"

"No, he said he was heading to the Tribune office? Know anything about that?" Jimmy looked at her with questioning eyes.

"No," Vanessa shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

Steve Christoff walked into the St. Paul Tribune office to the reception desk. 

"Hi, I'm Steve Christoff, I'm looking for Christine Crawford..."

"I'm Christine Crawford," came a voice. Steve turned to see the petite, brown haired, brown eyed woman walking toward him. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," he smiled back. "I don't know if you remember me..."

"You're not that easy to forget..." she shook his hand.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes. "I was wondering if you wanted to, uh... go out to dinner tonight?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to, uh..." he looked her in the eye, "thank you for the article you wrote."

"Well, uh..." she found her voice. "It's not everyday someone asks me to dinner as a thank you for an article..." she smiled. "Why not?"

"How does Mario's at seven o'clock sound?"

"I'll see you there," she gripped his hand again and went back to her work.

Steve sat at the reserved table in Mario's three hours later, nursing a brew, waiting for Christine to show up. When she made her way to the table his jaw nearly dropped in stunned amazement.

She walked toward him in a slinky little black number, her hair done up in curls and pinned, she looked stunning.

"Sorry I'm late," she smiled.

"No, no," Steve got up and pulled her chair out for her. Sitting down, he pushed her chair in for her and sat back down.

They both ordered, and waited while the waiter poured their wine. When they were alone, he held his glass up her.

"Thanks for agreeing to this, Christine."

"My pleasure," she smiled and touched her glass to his. Taking a sip, she set her glass back on the table and entwined her fingers under her chin. "So Steve, tell me a little about yourself."

"Well," he gulped. "You already know a lot about me from the article."

"Only about you playing on the 1980 Olympic Team, and about your piloting skills, but I don't know a lot about_ you._ Steve Christoff, the person, not the hockey player, not the pilot."

"Uh..." his eyes shifted from side to side. "What exactly did you want to know?"

"Who you are, where you're from, who _is_ Steve Christoff? Are you married? Do you have kids? What's your wife's name? What did she look like?"

Steve held hhis hand up and got her to stop talking. "I'm a widower, I don't have any kids, her name was Kate, and she had big green eyes and gorgeous red hair. She was very tall, about my height, and a smile that could melt the polar ice caps."

Christine sat in stunned silence. She hadn't expected anything like that, she figured that maybe he had a wife and a couple of kids. She had actually considered asking him if his wife was okay with them meeting in a place like this, but if he was a _widower, _well that changed everything.

"You're a widower?" she repeated.

Steve nodded.

"I'm sorry..." she offered. "I had no idea."

"Not many people did."

"What happened?"

Steve hung his head. "I'd rather not say..."

Christine reached out and put her hand over his. "You can tell me, Steve."

"She turned on the gas and lit a match..." he told her, bitter tears welling in his eyes.

What would drive someone to that level of madness?

"Kate was very insecure," Steve clarified. "While I was at flight school I was gone for a long while, sometimes a week or two at a time, and when these became more and more frequent she became convinced that I was cheating on her."

Christine waited.

"So one day she and I had a huge blow-up on the phone, and she said she was going to make me pay. Later that day I got a call from my neighbour. He told me that I had to get home right away, and so I went home."

Christine's hand went to her mouth.

"When I got there I saw the fire department and police cars parked on my lawn, and ambulances."

He fought to keep the tears at bay. He noticed that Christine was fighting her own tears back.

"She'd locked herself in the bedroom and set fire to the curtains. In turn it burned the entire house down." He bit his lip. "Sorry, here I am blubbering about my dead wife and I invited you out for dinner to say thank you for that article."

"Oh no Steve, don't apologize," Christine insisted. "That can't have been easy for you to tell me something like that, but thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me enough to share that with me."

Steve managed a sad smile and took another sip of his wine. After hearing _that_ he expected her to up and run.

Yet here she was, sitting across from him, the same smile plastered across her face.

What had he done?


	42. Past Indescretions

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (DOES HAPPY DANCE) The story of Robbie and Erica is finally here, mixed in with Jimmy and Vanessa. Thank you to my reviewers, very much appreciated.**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah blah yada**

**Reviews always welcome**

* * *

Chapter 42

Steve went back to the Craig household in a daze. Why had he asked Christine to meet for dinner and drinks? Kate had died less than six months ago, and he had asked another woman to join him for the night.

He came in and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. It took a while, but soon he heard footsteps coming into the living room. Sleeping on couch cushions wasn't _that_ bad, but he was glad that at least they'd managed to blow up the air mattress. It was more comfortable, especially if you were planning to sleep on a floor for more than one night.

"Hey man," Jimmy sat in the easy chair next to the couch. "How'd it go?"

"Horrible," he answered. "You'd think I'd at least be able to get through one night without thinking about my wife."

"Steve, buddy..." Jimmy leaned forward. "Think about it. You lost the most important person in your life. You're going to need time."

Steve looked at Jimmy forlornly.

"Let me try to link it to something I can relate to..." Jimmy sat back. "Let's put it this way, when my mom died, I couldn't move on right away. It took me a while."

"She died just before the Olympic tryouts, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yet you still went?"

"Her wishes, not mine," he answered. "She wanted me on the team. My dad lost his job, he sat at home _knitting_. Have you ever seen a man that knits?"

Steve shook his head.

"She was the one who wanted me to try out. I had to honour her wishes, so I went and tried out. When I made the team, and you and I and the rest of the team went on to win, it was as much for her as it was for us."

Steve waited.

"My point, Steve, is that the hurt doesn't go away immediately," Jimmy told him. "Six months, when you think about, isn't a really long time. Maybe going to dinner with Christine wasn't the greatest of ideas."

He nodded.

Suddenly a cry pierced the air. "DADDY!" David had been having night terrors, and he had insisted on having his dad coming to read stories and tuck him back in after the monsters had been chased away. Vanessa had actually called Erica and asked Erica what to do. She knew that Colleen had had _horrible_ night terrors, and Vanessa knew that David could have been prone to the same things. A can of "monster spray", a.k.a air freshener, did the trick.

Jimmy got up and clapped Steve on the shoulder. "Give it time..."

* * *

Erica and Robbie went through the boxes that came in from her mother's home. There were albums upon albums of photos and Erica and Allison's old schoolwork. Mother's Day gifts and drawings, birthday cards, report cards, first teeth, hair pins... it was _all _there. 

Robbie smiled and looked at a piece of paper he picked up.

"Erica, I found your fourth grade report card..."

"Oh yeah?" she smirked. "I found this picture of you and I at your senior prom. She took a full roll of film on us, she was so proud."

"You're kidding..." he held out his hand. "Let me see that..."

She handed it to him and smiled. "It took me three weeks to sew that dress."

"You _sewed_ your prom dress?"

She nodded. "Mom and I picked out the fabric."

"You did an amazing job, you looked absolutely beautiful."

"You know me, I'm not one for extravegence..."

"I loved that it was so simple..." Robbie answered, tracing their outline with his finger.

"I'm sure you were happy that it was so easy to get over my head..." she laughed.

Robbie gave her an empty smile.

"You don't remember do you?"

Nothing.

"We had sex in the back of your car. Three times that night."

He smiled at the memory.

"That was the first time you told me you loved me." Erica mused.

"I've always loved you," he insisted.

_It was true, he had loved her from the moment he met her. It had been their senior year of high school, and she and her partner, Dave, had been practicing an overhead lift when Robbie had walked by with his hockey equipment, heading to the dressing room. He had stopped and watched them, not because of that move, but because of Dave's partner, who he held over six feet in the air with skates on._

_Before Dave set her down Robbie was hit in the back with a hockey stick. _

"_Move man!" the nameless voice told him._

_He did, but he couldn't get the young woman out of his head. When they finished practice, he went around the arena (he knew she was still in the building somewhere), and finally ran into her as she was getting into her car._

"_Excuse me," he spoke up._

"_Do I know you?" she eyed him suspiciously._

"_No, but I saw you on the ice earlier."_

"_Good for you," she rolled her eyes and opened her driver's side door._

"_Wait wait wait wait wait!" Robbie babbled, running around the car and catching her before she got in._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"_

"_I don't know you, why would I go to dinner with you?" _

"_I don't know you either, but maybe we could get to know each other over dinner," he offered her his hand. "Robbie McClanahan..."_

"_Erica Beech," she shook his hand, "but I'm still not going to dinner with you." Prying his hand off her car door, she closed said door, put the key in the ignition and drove away._

It was almost hard to believe that twelve years and two children later, they were still together. In fact, Robbie had had to ask Erica several more times to go to dinner with him before she had actually agreed.

Once they had dinner that first night, he knew for certain that she was the one for him. He went to all her practices, she to his, and every competition she entered, he and Vanessa would be there to cheer her on. Unfortunately, he had only fragmented memories of those competitions, he'd always closed his eyes whenever Dave threw her in the air. He'd always been scared that Dave would drop her.

Now, as they looked through her mother's belongings, he realized that Erica was everything he ever wanted, and that she was different. When she first told him that she wanted to figure skate for a living, like he played hockey, he had some qualms about it, not sure if they would be able to make ends meet.

"We can do it," she'd assured him. "I know we can."

And they had. The salary he'd earned from playing for the Sabres had allowed him to live away from home while Erica, who at the time was still pregnant with Marian, stayed in St. Paul with Colleen. When he retired from the NHL and started at _ThinkEquity Partners_, he was finally able to be at home more often.

He could only thank Danielle for giving him such a precious gift.Danielle had raised Erica through thick and thin, and by the time he had met her, he put mother and daughter side by side. They were both beautiful. Though he and Erica were not married, he could no sooner marry her than understand how he could know how his life would have been had he _not_ met her.

* * *

"Daddy..." David stopped his father as Jimmy tucked him back under the blankets. "Where are we going when we have our special day?" 

"Oh..." he sat down with his two year old and put his arm around him. He knew that at some point David was going to ask about their 'special day', but it was too late at night to really talk about it. "David, it's too late to talk about that tonight."

"But I want to know..."

"David," Jimmy hugged him. "It's time for bed now. Tomorrow, you, me and Mommy will talk about our special day, okay?"

David nodded.

"Okay..." Jimmy tucked David back under the covers and kissed him goodnight. Going back to the bedroom he shared with Vanessa, he crawled in beside her and quickly kissed her.

"David wants to know about Boston..."

"Did you tell him we were going to Boston?" she asked.

Jimmy shook his head. "He wanted to know about our 'special day'."

Vanessa nodded. "Alright then. Well, tomorrow I guess we can't put it off any longer. We have to tell him about Boston."

With that, Jimmy quickly kissed her again and shut off the light. Rolling over, he quickly fell asleep as Vanessa lay awake.

How were they going to tell their son that they were leaving St. Paul, and all he had known, in favour of Boston, his father's old stomping grounds? Somehow, they were going to go through with it.

No matter the cost.


	43. From St Paul to Boston with Love

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter revolves around Vanessa and Jimmy, and their plans to tell David about Boston. (another thing you were waiting for, everpresentpast). **

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah blah yada**

**Reviews always welcome**

* * *

Chapter 43

A sleepy-eyed David came down the stairs to the breakfast table. Climbing into his mother's lap, his hand lazily reached out for the cereal box.

"What do you say, David?" she asked.

"Cheerios please, Daddy," he responded.

"Sure thing, buddy," Jimmy took the cereal box, went to the counter, and poured their son a bowl of cereal. "Hey David, do you want milk on your cereal?"

"Yes please..." the tot answered.

Jimmy poured milk into the bowl and set the bowl and spoon on the table. The atmosphere around the table was quite heavy. Apparently David was starting to ask questions about their special day. What he didn't know, or probably wouldn't understand, was that they were movng homes. Their home in St. Paul was already sold, and Jimmy had already flown out to Boston and made an offer on his childhood home in North Easton to his parents. It hadn't taken very long; they had the house within two weeks of putting down an offer.

"Mommy, Daddy," David asked as he finished his cereal. "Where are we going on our special day?"

Vanessa patted her lap, and David came to sit with her. "Do you remember where we said Daddy was from?"

"Tusetts..." David announced.

"That's right, Massachusetts," Jimmy answered.

"There's a big company in Boston, that's a city in Massachusetts, and they came to Daddy with a deal..." Vanessa answered.

"A deal?" David echoed.

"Yes, a deal..." Jimmy continued. "And the deal is that if Daddy takes this job in Massachusetts you, me, and Mommy have to live in Boston."

Suddenly an uncomfortable silence descended upon the three of them. They couldn't really see what David was thinking. At two and a half, did he really understand that living in Boston meant leaving St. Paul?

"Live in Boston?" he repeated.

"Yes," Vanessa nodded her head. "Do you remember the kind lady who came to the door and brought other families with her, and you and me had to leave so they could look at our house?"

"I had to keep my room super clean." David giggled at the memory.

"Yes, that's right. And you remember Uncle Steve, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, the woman who came to the house is called a real-estate agent, and Uncle Steve looked at the house. He really liked it, so Uncle Steve bought our house."

David narrowed his eyes. If Uncle Steve had bought their house, where were they going to live? There wasn't enough room in the house for Mommy, Daddy, David, _and_ Uncle Steve.

"Where are we going to live, Mommy?" David asked.

"Daddy had that big business trip to see Papa a week ago, remember?" she waited. "And when Daddy went to see Papa he talked to Papa about buying the house that Daddy grew up in."

"Papa's house?"

"Yes, Papa's house," Jimmy smiled. "Mommy and Daddy and Papa talked about it, and Papa is selling the house to Mommy and Daddy."

"But where is Papa going to live?"

Impressive sentences from a two and a half year old.

"Papa is buying a smaller house near us," Vanessa explained. "He told us that he's too old to look after the house that Daddy grew up in all by himself."

"Papa's not old!" David insisted. "Papa's not old..."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "No, David, that's not what we mean..." she looked to Jimmy.

"What Mommy means is that because Papa lived in the house with _my _Mom, and my brothers and sisters, and now that all _his_ children are grown up, he has too much room and he can't take care of the house all by himself anymore."

David nodded his head, but he didn't look like he really understood.

"I have a Granny too?" David asked.

Jimmy's mouth moved, but there was no sound.

"Yes," he managed.

"So why doesn't Granny come to see us with Papa?"

Jimmy himself let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh..." he put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Daddy?" David slid off Vanessa's lap and went to his father's side. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No son," Jimmy lifted his head. "It's just that... Granny died a long time ago, before you were born."

"How?" David asked.

"I don't know, David," Jimmy wiped tears from his eyes. "I guess the best thing to tell you would be that Granny was very sick, and when Papa called me from the hospital he said that Granny was too sick, and that she wasn't going to get any better, and that God had said she needed to be with him."

It was the first time she had ever heard Jimmy talk about God. Sure, he was an Irish Catholic, but he was a lasped Irish Catholic. He hadn't been to church since he'd moved out of the house.

"But howcome we don't go to see Granny?"

"When we move to Boston, I promise that we'll go visit Granny," Vanessa smiled. "That is, if you're okay with us moving to Boston?"

"But what about Uncle Robbie and Auntie Erica? Are they coming too?"

"No, baby," Vanessa answered. "Uncle Robbie and Auntie Erica have their family here, in St. Paul. You know Uncle Robbie works for that big company, and Uncle Robbie's company is not sending him to Boston."

"Does that mean we don't get to see Uncle Robbie and Auntie Erica anymore?"

"No, David," Vanessa interjected. "It just means that we won't see Uncle Robbie and Auntie Erica every day, but how about this? We can call them every weekend, and every Christmas we're going to come back to spend it with Grandpa Herb and Nana in St. Paul, okay?"

David was silent.

"And when we come back to spend Christmas with Grandpa Herb and Nana we'll go see Uncle Robbie and Auntie Erica, okay?"

The little boy nodded.

"I need you to understand, David, that when we go to Boston we will be living in a new house, and there will be some changes. But some of Mommy and Daddy's friends still live in Boston..."

"Like who?"

"Jimmy, is Silky still in Boston?"

"Yep," he nodded.

"What about Rizzo?"

"Rizzo too."

"Is OC there too?"

"Most of the time. Couple of months a year he's out in Chicago, but with his boy Michael in Boston he's there more often than not."

Vanessa nodded. "Do you remember Silky and Rizzo?" she asked her son.

"No."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. You were just a baby when they came to see you last."

"Will I get to see them too?"

"Yes you will," Jimmy smiled. "I send all our friends pictures of you every year and they all miss you."

"Can I go play now?" he asked, putting his cereal bowl in the sink.

Vanessa nodded.

When David was out of the room Vanessa leaned forward and ran her fingers through her hair. "Jimmy, did we do the right thing?"

"He just needs some time to adjust to it. Remember, we just introduced a big, scary concept to him, and by playing with his favourite toys it's giving him a sense of comfort, stability. Moving is a big thing for a little guy, especially someone David's age." Jimmy placed his hand over his wife's. "Don't worry, honey, in a couple of weeks we'll introduce the concept to him again, once he's had some time to adjust. See what he says then."

"Okay," she nodded. This would somehow work in their favour.

She hoped.


	44. Happy Birthday, David

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). I'm SO SO SO sorry it took so long to update this story. To make up for it I've made this chapter twice as long as usual (and I mean it literally). everpresentpast, thank you SO much for all your help, enjoy this chapter.**

**Don't own them, never will, original characters are mine, blah blah yada**

**Reviews always welcome**

* * *

Chapter 44 

**November 23rd, 1990**

**North Easton, Massachusetts**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear David, happy birthday to you!"

The entire table exploded in applause as David blew out the four candles atop his Cookie Monster birthday cake. He had asked, very clearly, for a chocolate cake with white frosting and a Cookie Monster design. Vanessa, more than happy to see her son reach his fourth birthday, of course had gotten him his specially selected cake.

Robbie, Erica, Colleen and Marian had made the trip to North Easton for the Thanksgiving holiday as well as David's birthday. Jack and Rizzo had come to celebrate, as had Steve. They hadn't heard anything more from Steve about Christine, maybe he'd seen her again, perhaps he hadn't. No one was willing to push the issue, not with it being David's birthday.

Vanessa pulled the candles out of the cake and set them beside the sink.

"So how's Hat Trick treating ya, Jimmy?" Robbie asked as Vanessa handed him a slice of cake on a paper plate. Sometimes they didn't have enough time to speak to each other on a daily basis anymore. Although they were still very good friends, there was still a need to catch up.

"It's good," he answered. "Sending me all over the place. Everywhere from San Diego down to Florida."

"Enjoyed it?"

"Immensly," Jimmy nodded, "but nothing's better than seeing my son celebrate his birthday."

"I felt the same way about Colleen and Marian, still do."

Once Colleen, Marian, Michael, and David had all finished their cake and ice cream Vanessa and the rest of the adults headed outside to supervise all four of them as they headed toward the bouncing castle she'd rented as a surprise. She knew all of them loved the castles at the fair, why not rent one for a birthday?

As the four children ran laughing and screaming to the inflated castle, they heard a car pull up and footsteps toward the gate. Hearing a knock, Steve got up to answer it. He knew that all the others would be supervising and Jimmy working on the barbecue.

Opening the gate, he saw none other than the beautiful Christine Crawford standing before him. She'd come all the way from St. Paul? He'd said he was heading off to see Jimmy and Vanessa, and that he'd be back in a couple of days... what made this so important?

"Christine?" he found his voice.

"Hi Steve," she smiled.

"How did you get here, honey?" he asked.

"I drove, Steve, my doctor said I shouldn't fly."

"Why not?" he took her hand and led her into the party. "Are you sick?"

"No," she answered. "I really wanted to see Jimmy and Vanessa again, and I brought David a birthday present."

"What'd you get him?"

"A Thomas the Tank Engine," she answered.

"Seriously?"

"No," she giggled. "No, I got him a Lego set."

"Oh he'll enjoy that," he smiled. "Every young boy I've ever met loves playing with Lego."

She smiled as Steve led her into the party. She felt her mouth curl into a smile herself as she saw David, Marian, Colleen, and Michael bouncing together in the bouncing castle. Robbie was catching up with Jack and Rizzo, while Erica and Vanessa sat together on the back porch sipping ginger ale and laughing.

"You know, I'm going to go over and see Erica and Vanessa. I've got to ask them something."

"Okay," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek before letting her go off to the ladies and he himself joining Robbie, Jack, and Rizzo.

* * *

Christine quietly made her way toward the two other women, smiled nd greeted them. The three exchanged hugs and kisses and soon Vanessa found a seat. 

"I needed to ask you something."

"Okay, sure," both leaned forward, eager to hear what she had to say.

"I'm not quite sure how to go through with this, but he needs to know and I don't know when to tell him."

"Wait... oh my God you're _pregnant?_"

Christine nodded, a sly grin creeping across her face.

The three women let out a collective squeal, jumped up and hugged each other.

* * *

Hearing a woman scream could only mean one of three things. One, they were in trouble. Two, they were pregnant, or three, they were in labour as a result of said pregnancy. 

Considering they were at a birthday party in the backyard and the fact that they were all hugging each other, that left only one option.

One of them was pregnant.

And from the looks of it, the lucky woman was Christine.

"Steve?" Robbie narrowed his eyes. "Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"That Christine's pregnant."

"Whoa, what?" he scoffed. "Christine's not pregnant."

"Steve, come here," Robbie pulled up a chair and sat his friend down. "Take it from me. There are only three times, in my experience, that I've heard women scream like that. Number one, when they're in trouble. Number two, if they're pregnant. Number three, if they are in labour resulting from said pregnancy."

Steve nodded.

"Considering the fact that we're at David's four birthday party, Erica is not letting me anywhere _near_ her right now. Don't ask me why, because I don't know, and the fact that Vanessa can't have any more children. That leaves but one option," he turned. "Steve, like it or not, you're about to be a dad."

Jimmy got up and went into the house. He returned with a bottle of cognac and three glasses.

"I think a good, strong drink is in order here," he poured a portion of liquor into each glass.

Steve, still stunned at the news, knocked the alcohol back and forced himself to smile as it burned his throat.

"Just ask, she'll tell you," Jimmy agreed. He'd asked Vanessa for the ultrasounds when she had first been pregnant with the daughter they'd lost, named Carolyn. He still kept them hidden, in the bottom of his sock drawer. There wasn't a day that both he and Vanessa didn't think of her, but now, with David, they had him to share it with.

"Guys, I gotta ask," Steve started. "What's it like?"

"Finding out someone you love is pregnant?" Robbie asked.

"That, and knowing that every single decision you make will affect someone else for the rest of your life."

Robbie and Jimmy were silent.

"It's impossible to describe," Jimmy answered. "It's... amazing, exhilerating, terrifying, any one of those words will do the trick. Agree?"

"Definitely," Robbie nodded. "Once you hold your child in your arms, everything you've ever done suddenly becomes irrelevant. Nothing up to that point in time matters anymore."

Steve had never realized just how sentimental Robbie and Jimmy were.

* * *

"Hey Jack, can I talk to you a second?" Rizzo asked as the four children ran around the yard, playing a game of 'Freeze Tag'. Truth be told, it was giving him a headache. 

"Hey, I've got an idea," Jimmy stood up and whistled to get the children's attention. They all stood silent.

"It's time to play Graveyard!" he shouted to them, "and whoever wins this game gets to choose their loot bag first!"

Rizzo had to laugh. That was an absolutely _brilliant _idea!

"I'm going to give you all five seconds to find a comfortable spot in the backyard to lie down on, and no, you can not use the hammock!" Jimmy held up his hand. "One..." he started counting down. "Two..." they were scrambling to find their places now, "Three..." Colleen and Marian had found their spots. "Four..." David had decided on lying down underneath the hammock. "Five... everybody's silent now!"

The backyard was suddenly littered with young children playing dead. For November, surprisingly, there wasn't a lot of snow on the ground. It wasn't cold, there wasn't any frost on the ground, it was actually quite a nice day.

Ideal conditions indeed.

"So as I was saying..." Rizzo continued. "I wanted to ask you about Michael."

"What about him?"

"Was he named for anyone specific?" he asked. _Oh God, please don't tell me you named him for me_, Rizzo silently willed. _If you did then... I don't want to think about it._

"I named him for you, Rizz," Jack answered.

_Good Lord, that is __**not**__ what I wanted to hear._

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're my friend," Jack insisted. "That and Natalie, his mother, liked the name, I just didn't tell her the reason why I thought of it."

"You shouldn't have done it," Rizzo shook his head. _You just made it a million and a half times harder to tell you what I'm about to tell you. Why would you do that to me?_ Rizzo hung his head, staring at his shoes that scuffed against the ground.

"Why shouldn't I have named my son for you?"

"Because I'm not who you think I am," Rizzo answered.

Jack wore a look of confusion. Not who he thought he was? Rizzo wasn't talking sense.

"I'm not the man I once was, Jack," Rizzo told him. He then held out his hands to reveal a scar carved into the palm of his hand. It said, in letters that spread across his entire palm, _Truth._

"You see this?" Rizzo asked. "_This_ is what happens to people like me when someone you thought you knew discovers the truth about you!" His voice was now so loud Jimmy, Robbie, Steve, Vanessa, Erica and Christine had come over to see what was going on. Colleen, recognizing that something was about to happen, gathered all the children up from their game and led them inside.

"Come on, everyone, there's _lots_ to do inside, we'll go draw pictures," Marian had followed her sister's lead and gotten the two younger children inside.

Hearing the door slam, Vanessa could see the tears rimming Rizzo's eyes.

"What's going on, Rizz?"

"This!" he proclaimed, showing everyone the scar that spread across his hand. "Was a parting gift from dear old brother."

"What?" Erica gripped his wrist and traced the word with her index finger. "Mike, what did you do to deserve this?"

It had been a _very, very_ long time since anyone had called him Mike.

"I'm gay!" he shouted. "Gay, homosexual, however you want to phrase it! I AM GAY!"

"Mike, come here," Christine put an arm around his shoulder. "Believe me, it's nothing to be ashamed of," she insisted, leading him away from the group, who were very nearly shocked into slence. "My brother Daniel started a support group for gays and lesbians in the Boston area. He's gay, and he's lived out here for more than ten years. If you want, I'll give you his number and you can get in touch with him." She gave him a tight hug. "Don't be a stranger, Rizzo, we're all here for you."

He nodded against her shoulder, let her go, and waited until Christine wrote the number down, smiled, and left.

The party slowly began to thin out as, gradually, Robbie and Erica packed up their children and Christine and Steve got into the car and began the long drive back to St. Paul. Eventually, Jack got his son into his coat and into the back of his own car and drove home.

That night, Jimmy and Vanessa tucked David into bed and crawled into their own bed. She tossed and turned, not able to sleep.

"Something bugging you, honey?" Jimmy rolled over to face her.

"It's just been a big day," she insisted. "With David turning four and this whole thing with Rizzo, it's just... bigger than us."

"Bigger isn't even the word for it," he answered. "I never would have thought that Rizzo was gay."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Vanessa shrugged. Why wouldn't they be okay with it? There was nothing wrong with Rizzo coming out, in fact she knew that it took a lot of courage on his part. And Christine stepping in like that and getting Rizzo the support he needed so fast? Absolutely amazing on her part.

"No reason," she shook her head.

"You sure?" he kissed her cheek.

"Of course," she forced a smile.

"Alright," he rolled over and faced the wall, away from her. "Just try to get some sleep, okay sweetie?"

All he heard in return was the gentle sound of his wife's breathing.

Smiling to himself, he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	45. Jack O'Callahan, Meet Mike Eruzione

**A/N:UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter deals almost exclusively with Jack's reaction to Rizzo's news, but there's a little bit of Steve and Christine fluff at the beginning.**

**everpresentpast: your wish is my command: ABRACADABRA, but Christine has already told Steve about her pregnancy. You'll see how far along they are at the beginning of this chapter. Thank you for all your help.**

**xcapitalbarbie90: I'm so glad you liked the Rizzo scene, I wasn't sure how people would respond to that. Your wish is also my command, here is the next chapter.**

**Sara: of course I'll keep writing! I'm sorry to say that your wish will not be granted this chapter, rather in the next few chapters to come. Enjoy this next one.**

**So, to refresh, I don't own Miracle, never will, I only own the original characters. I play with other people's toys (smile).**

**Reviews always welcome**

**808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080 **

Chapter 45

**August 29****th****, 1991**

_RING_

That damn phone rang again

_RING_

Damn it, I want to sleep!

_RING_

Oh for Christ's sake

"Hello!" Erica rolled over and answered the phone. Glancing blurilly at the clock, it was 2 in the morning.

"Hey Erica?" Steve voice responded.

"What's up, Steve?"

"She's been up every hour to an hour and a half for feedings and diaper changes and she's been crying non stop. Is this normal?"

Erica rolled her eyes. "Steve, if you call me and ask me _one more time_ about whether or not a baby crying at night every hour or so for feedings and diaper changes is normal, I will come over there and hit you in the head with the diaper pail!" Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes. "Rebecca is a normal, beautiful, healthy baby. All babies scream and cry; not just because they're hungry or need to be changed, but because they want to be held, cuddled, talked to! Now, don't call me again tonight, _please_! I need to sleep!"

"Alright, alright. Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it." Steve hung up the phone and soon there was nothing but dead air.

With that, Erica leaned back and let her head hit the pillow.

A few thousand miles away, Jack O'Callahan tossed and turned, punching the pillow, flipping it over and attempting to get at least a few hours of sleep.

He couldn't believe it. Mike, Rizz, Rizzo. His captain in 1980, Mike Eruzione was _gay._ Sure, it had been nine months since he'd told them, but it still got to him each time he thought about it.

Oh captain my captain, does thou not prefer the company of men?

What an ironic saying.

Sure, he'd accepted it, he was okay with it...

Wasn't he?

There were a lot of gay people around, weren't there? They just weren't ready to admit it.

If he was alright with it, why wasn't he able to get a good night's sleep with this on his mind?

Okay, that was it. He had to do something. With Michael staying with Natalie that week, there was nothing to stop him from getting up and going to see Rizzo.

Easier said then done.

It took him almost 20 minutes to get up, get a decent set of clothes on, and go out the door, but then...

He couldn't go through with it. There was something in his brain that was telling him to stop. Launching himself backward, his bidy came to rest on his bed as his legs dangled over the edge.

"Chill out, you're just going to see Rizzo. You've done it a million times before. This is just like any other visitt you've had with Rizzo. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

But things were _different_ now. Rizzo was gay.

"It's two in the morning. I must be outta my fucking mind... alright, get up!" he told himself. When his body obeyed, he took it a step at a time, until he was into his car and driving to Rizzo's house.

He did the same thing with walking up Rizzo's driveway. Same with knocking on the door.

Two minutes later Rizzo opened the door.

"Jack..." he yawned. "It's two in the morning..."

"I know... I know..." Jack protested. "I couldn't sleep, I just..."

Rizzo held up a hand. "Let me guess, does this have something to do with my being gay?"

Ashamedly, Jack nodded.

"Look, if you're uncomfortable with it, why don't you come to a support group meeting with me tomorrow night?" he opened the door and let Jack in.

Jack had turned white as a ghost.

"Believe me, we don't sit around and discuss how we like it," Rizzo answered. "The whole point of the group is _supporting_ each other. There are a lot of people out in the community who don't appreciate that we're gay."

"So it's kinda like developing strategies?"

"In a way, yeah," Rizzo answered, pouring coffee into two mugs as they sat in the kitchen. "We all have to find ways to live life as normally as possible. We all have jobs, we all enjoy life. We're all human, yet some people don't believe we're worth anything."

"Just because you're gay?"

"Oh yeah..." Rizzo nodded. "To quote one_ over exuberant_ individual... 'you people are _scum._ You are worse than scum. You are the scum plumbers scrape_ off of _scum.'"

"That's never happened to you, has it?"

"You're forgetting Jack, that my brother carved the word 'truth' into my palm after I told him I was gay. My own _brother._ In every way imaginable, that's worse."

He nodded, taking a sip of coffee. "Are you bitter?"

"What's the point in being bitter?" Rizzo answered. "Being bitter doesn't do anyone any good. Sure he may not _like _the fact that I'm gay, but I don't think about that. I just get by as best as I can, and whether or not that includes talking to my brother... well, that's up to him. I'm not going to wait around for him."

"Have you talked to Vanessa and Jimmy about it?"

"They've already been to a meeting with me." Rizzo answered.

"When did they go?"

"Last week," Rizzo rubbed his eye. "They're in the process of adopting another baby, they wanted to know the best way to introduce young children to a gay family member."

"They're going to adopt another baby?" Jack asked, clearly unaware that Jimmy and Vanessa were doing so. "When did they say they were adopting?"

"They didn't tell you?"

Jack shook his head. Vanessa hadn't said anything about adopting another baby. He knew she _adored _children, but she'd never really mentioned adopting again.

"Is that what the meeting was about?"

"Not entirely," was the answer. "Mostly we just talked about our families, some have children, some have nieces and nephews. Vanessa just asked about introducing young children to someone who's gay. Nothing big. After all, she's taught David that no matter what, people are to be respected. Robbie and Erica did the same thing with Colleen and Marian."

"Natalie and I have always taught Michael the same thing."

"Of course, but it's always more difficult when it's someone you've known for, well... how long have we known each other?"

Jack shook his head. He really didn't know how long... a very long time from the look

"You can crash on the couch if you like," Rizzo offered.

"Sure, yeah..." Jack nodded and went to the couch, curling up and immediately falling asleep. Tonight had been difficult, and all he wanted was some peace and quiet. 


	46. I'm a Brave Big Brother

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter focuses on Vanessa, Jimmy and still four year old David Craig. There's something new happening in their lives, and David has to be brave about it.**

**xcapitalbarbie90: Si si, I update soon. ABRACADABRA!**

**everpresentpast: yes they are adopting again! and guess what the new baby's name is?**

**brainDamage089: thank you for the review! it's always nice to see a new reviewer (and someone who really enjoys the story. I know Rizzo isn't actually gay, but I thought it would work well in the story). I'm glad you like it, enjoy this chapter!**

**As always, don't own Miracle, never will, I'm playing with other people's toys. But the original characters are MY toys, no touchee!**

**Reviews always welcome**

* * *

Chapter 46

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Craig,_

_We are pleased to inform you that Miss Emma James has requested an interview with you! She was quite impressed with your file and was thrilled to see that you have had experience in the adoption field._

_Please give our office a call to arrange this interview. We hope to hear from you soon._

_Tracey Johnson, Promises Kept Adoption Agency_

Vanessa could barely contain herself. An interview! If this went well it meant they'd have another baby at home soon.

The next day, after Vanessa had called the adoption agency and arranged for the interview, she and Jimmy met Emma James, the woman who had requested the interview. She had gone to Promises Kept when she had first become pregnant because she had neither the help nor the financial means to care for a baby.

"Miss James?" Vanessa asked as the young woman sitting at the table she'd just come to. "I'm Vanessa Craig, and this is my husband, Jimmy." They both extended their hands and shook hers.

"Oh yes, hello, it's a pleasure to meet you!" she smiled. "And call me Emma, please."

"Okay, Emma," Vanessa chuckled nervously. "I, uh, I brought with me all the paperwork and things..."

"Vanessa, Vanessa, please," Emma held up a hand. "I wanted this interview because you need to know that after looking through all the files I was presented with, and all the other interviews I've done with countless other families, that _you're _the family I want..."

Jimmy's mouth hung open in surprise. "Sorry?"

"I mean, look at this!" Emma's tone was suddenly more jubliant than before. "Jimmy, you and Vanessa both were on the 1980 Olympic team and went on to _brilliant_ careers. You have a stable home environment, good written references, an _excellent_ character reference, _and_ you've adopted before!"

"Yes, that's true," Vanessa smiled. This was close... she was so close she could almost feel it. She waited as Jimmy pulled out his wallet and showed her David's kindergarten school portrait.

"That's our son, David," Jimmy explained, handing her the photo. "We adopted him almost five years ago now."

"He's beautiful..." Emma smiled. "And, please don't hate me for this, but I think this would be better as a closed adoption. Better that the baby not know who I am..."

Vanessa herself couldn't imagine such a thing, but it had been the same with David's adoption. His birth mother hadn't wanted him to know who she was, and they were going to respect her wishes.

"Well, Emma, we... we can't thank you enough..." Vanessa insisted, getting up to hug her. They signed all necessary paperwork and gotten approval from the judge (with whom they had met several times before), and were now officially parents to Emma James' unborn child. They'd asked Emma if she was absoultely sure, and she'd said yes. When they pulled away, and Jimmy kissed her cheek, they stepped into the hall and quietly closed the door behind them.

Once they were sure they were alone, Vanessa jumped into Jimmy's waiting arms and laughed.

"I can't believe it, Jimmy! We're going to have another baby!"

He smiled, kissing her throughly.

**October 17****th****, 1991**

"Here we are!" David, almost five years old, opened the front door and allowed his mother, carrying his new baby sister in her arms, into the house. "Welcome home, baby sister!" He stood on his tip toes and waited until Vanessa bent down. When she was near enough, he kissed her cheek.

"Why doesn't she have a name yet, Mommy?" David asked.

"She _does_ have a name, remember?" Jimmy appeared behind them, carrying the diaper bag. "You, big brother, helped us pick her new name, remember?"

David nodded.

"And do you remember what her name is?"

"Amber!"

"That's right, her name is Amber." Jimmy smiled as they walked around the house together, Vanessa pointing the different rooms and sounds in the house. "Amber Elizabeth Craig."

"That's a nice name," David smiled.

"You didn't think so two months ago when we told you you were getting a baby sister. You wanted to name her Squishy."

"No I didn't Mommy! I wanted to name her Fishy!"

"Which is why you and I looked through that baby book, remember?" Jimmy picked his son up and carried him upstairs to his bedroom.

"Okay, David, let's sit down," Jimmy and David sat on the bedspread adorned with circus animals. "You and me are going to have a little talk."

The little boy's eyes went wide. Had he done something bad? He had only just got home with Mommy and Daddy!

"You're not in trouble," Jimmy reassured him. "But I need you to understand, that now that you're a big brother... that's a big job!"

"Big job?"

"Yes," he answered, "when she gets older and Daddy and Mommy are at work and you two go to school, it's _your_ job, as her big brother, to protect her."

David's tiny chest puffed out.

"No one's gonna pick on _my_ sister! I'm a brave big brother!"

"_That's_ my boy!" Jimmy took his son into his lap and tickled him.

"What are you two laughing about?" Vanessa came up the stairs with baby Amber in her arms.

"I'm a brave big brother!" David insisted, breaking free from Jimmy and sitting nicely on his bed. "Can I hold her?"

Vanessa smiled and came over to the bed. Gently placing Amber in David's arms, Jimmy got off the bed and went to stand with Vanessa, his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm your big brother," they heard David telling his baby sister, as only a five year old could. "No one's gonna pick on you, 'cause I'm gonna protect you."

He bent down and kissed his sister's forehead.

"I love you, Amber..."

That single statement sent tears flowing down Vanessa's cheeks.


	47. She's Rebecca Megan Christoff

**A/N: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED (does happy dance). This chapter is entirely based on Steve and Christine, and their new baby.**

**xcapitalbarbie90: yes David is adorable, but so is a certain someone else in this chapter. thanks for the review!**

**everpresentpast: your wish is my command: ABRACADABRA**

**brainDamage089: evilly adorable? i'm glad you think so. ;) Here's the next chapter. thanks for the review**

**Sara: Please don't cry! Here's the next chapter (offers it to you on silver platter)**

**I'm playing with other people's toys, but the original characters are MY toys, no touchee!**

**Reviews always welcome**

* * *

Chapter 47

"Steve!" Christine called, holding a sleepy Rebecca in her arms. "The mail just came, can you pick it up?"

"No problem!" he went out to the mailbox at the end of the driveway and opened it. Of course, there was a stack of envelopes, but only one contained something other than a bill or letter.

It was addressed to them from Jimmy and Vanessa. The bottom left hand corner bore the intruction of PHOTOS--- DO NOT BEND. Seems it had worked. Going into the house, he saw that Christine had inflated an exercise ball and had Rebecca lying on her stomach and rocking their daughter back and forth.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's good for her back," Christine answered, taking Rebecca off the ball and sitting on the floor with the baby in her arms. "Anything good?"

"Oh bills, letters, and something from Jimmy and Vanessa."

"Well, open it," she smiled as Steve ripped the top of the envelope and pulled the card out.

**It's a Girl!**

**Name: Amber Elizabeth Craig**

**Born: October 15th, 1991**

**Arrived Home: October 17th, 1991**

**Parents: Jimmy and Vanessa Craig**

Enclosed were photos of David holding Amber, Jimmy lying with her on the floor, and Vanessa rubbing her daughter's stomach while she got a fresh diaper.

"Oh, how adorable!" Christine smiled. "It's just like the one we sent out when Rebecca was born."

"Oh, how well I remember that day," Steve chuckled, closing his eyes.

"I don't think anyone ever forgets the birth of their first child," Christine answered, "I mean, look at Robbie and Erica. Colleen was born right after you and Robbie won the Gold!"

Steve nodded. "You're right. You're right. But really, we've got to hand it to her. I never would have thought she would decide to make her appearance the way she did."

_Christine had been in the washroom, cleaning the floor as Steve had finished painting the baby's room. They'd had a couple of close calls, with Steve insisting that they go to the hospital, just in case._

_There was nothing to do except wait. Now a week overdue, Christine was having extreme mood swings, the air conditioning was cranked to full blast even through the winter, and she had banished him to the living room, on account that he was annoying her._

_Suddenly she let out a sneeze._

"_That's not supposed to happen," she said to herself. Feeling a sudden rush of fluid, her eyes went wide. _

"_Steve!" she screamed._

_Steve came rushing in to the bathroom and bent down beside her. "What happened?"_

"_My water broke, call the doctor! And Erica and Robbie!" she shouted. Attempting to get up, she fell right back on to her hands and knees. "Get me to the couch! Oooh..."_

_Steve got Christine to the couch and got on the phone to the doctor.He was so nervous he completely forgot the number for Christine's doctor and ending up phoning Doc Nagobads instead._

"_Christine, how far apart are your contractions?" he called._

"_About ten minutes or so!" she cried._

"_Okay, he says to wait until your contractions are about seven minutes apart and then to go in."_

"_No!" she shouted. "I need to go in **now!** The baby's moving fast, Steve. I... NEED...TO...GO...NOW!"_

"_Doc, can you meet us there in ten minutes?"_

"_Doc, who's Doc?"_

"_He worked on us during the Olympics."_

"_Okay... okay..." she breathed out, and suddenly she felt another contraction. "They're getting closer Steve! We aren't going to make it to the hospital!"_

"_Doc, can you make it here? It's faster."_

_He waited._

"_Steve!" Christine yelled. "Get off the damn phone!"_

"_Get here quick, Doc!" Steve hung up the phone and went to Christine's side._

"_Sweetie, I'm going to take your pants off, okay? The baby needs a clear path to get through." Steve told her, undoing the drawstring on her pants before she said anything._

"_Just do it!" she shouted. "I am never doing this again!"_

_As soon as Christine's pants had been removed, there was a knock at the door._

"_Come in!" he called, and not a second later Doctor George Nagobads stepped in the door._

"_Steve, I want you to go into the ktichen and get me a basin, clean scissors, and boiling water, do you understand me?"_

_Steve nodded feverishly. He ran into the kitchen and turned the kettle on._

"_Christine, I need you to listen to me," he heard Doc speaking and pulling on gloves. "I'm going to check how far along you are, okay?"_

"_Just do it, please!" she hissed._

"_You're nearly ten centimeters, I'd say you're going to have this baby within the hour."_

_Another contraction ripped through Christine's body. "I need to push!"_

"_Steve, bring that water over here!" Doc called._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!" he shouted. Within the next thirty seconds Christine bore down and pushed._

"_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1, and relax."_

"_Oh my God, is that a head?" Steve asked._

"_Yes, yes, Christine, the baby's crowning, push once more, once more!"_

_Christine bore down and the baby slid into Doc's hands. The baby immediately began crying. Doc cut a portion of the cord from the placenta and placed the baby into Steve's waiting hands. He swaddled the baby in the towels as Doc delivered the afterbirth into the basin of hot water._

_Christine's eyes rolled back and closed. "Oh God..." she breathed. "Steve, is it..."_

"_It's a girl, Christine," he fought the tears welling in his eyes. "Christine, we have a little girl."_

"_Oh my God..." tears began running down her cheeks. She held out her hands. "Let me hold her..."_

_Steve brought their daughter to her and sat with her as Doc tended to the clean up. Placing the baby in Christine's arms, he leaned forward and kissed her._

"_Thank you," he softly cried to her. "You just gave me the most beautiful gift I could ever imagine. She looks just like you."_

"_She needs a name..." Christine sniffled._

"_Rebecca," Steve insisted. "She's Rebecca Megan Christoff."_


	48. August 11th, 2003

**A/N: And so I give you Chapter 48! This chapter is full of angst (you have been warned). Sorry it's been so long since my last update, you can hit me if you like. (Then again, don't. I need to see to bring you more chapters)**

**justlikewedo: Here is more for you! Thanks for the review.**

**brainDamage089: a mush bucket, are you? well, even still, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review**

**I'm playing with other people's toys, but the original characters are MY toys, no touchee! Feel free to leave a review, though.**

* * *

Chapter 48

**August 11, 2003**

Vanessa and Jimmy took the day off from work and had taken David and Amber out to the lake for a day. David, now fully equipped with his own licence and car, had chosen to ride with his parents and younger sister, admitting that having parents who'd played on the team that pulled off the 'Miracle on Ice' was actually not that bad.

They'd swam, fished, and had a picnic along the harbourfront before getting back in the car and heading back home. Now in Boston, they'd traveled to Salt Lake City for the Olympics the year before and lit the flame at the Opening Ceremonies. Despite not having seen many of the guys from the team since David was born in 1986, it was as though they'd never spent a day apart. It was something they had realized when they'd won: they'd all formed a special bond.

Once back in the house, what they weren't expecting was that once the lights had gone out and everyone was in bed, that there would be a knock at the door.

"Rizzo?" Vanessa opened the door, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "It's nearly 1 in the morning, what's going on?"

"Nessa," he reached out his hand. In turn she led him into the house. "I know you probably haven't heard from Patti yet..."

"What wouldn't I have heard from Patti?" she asked. "Rizzo, what's happening?"

"Herb was in a serious accident, Nessa," he answered. "They... they found Coach about 50 feet from the wreckage, and he wasn't breathing."

A very pregnant silence settled between the two of them. He watched as Vanessa backed away from him, and he shut the door. As the door closed it wasn't until about 45 seconds later that he heard Vanessa mumbling.

"No," she shook her head. "No, no, this is a bad dream..." she looked at Rizzo with fear in his eyes. Moving forward and gripping Rizzo by the arms, she shook him. "Rizzo, tell me this is a bad dream!"

He shook his head in response.

"NO!" she screamed, falling against Rizzo. He caught her just as she crumpled to the floor.

Jimmy, David, and Amber came running down the stairs in their housecoats. "I heard screaming..."

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of Vanessa crumpled on the floor and Rizzo holding her around the shoulders.

"What happened?" Jimmy raced down the stairs and embraced Vanessa in his arms.

"Coach's car rolled over," Rizzo told him. "He was thrown 50 feet and when they found him, he wasn't breathing."

"No no no no..." Vanessa continued to shake her head. "No it can't be true..."

Jimmy hugged his wife even closer.

"Who's calling everyone?"

"Danny," Rizzo told them. "Patti's in a right state, can barely string three words together."

"What about Kelly?"

"She's just as bad."

David held his younger sister as she dissolved into tears. Grandpa Herb... gone just like that. Like Granny had. Papa was still going strong, living just a few minutes away in Boston. How?

"They don't know how it happened."

"Can't have..." Vanessa managed. "Can't have been alcohol. He didn't like to drink..."

Rizzo nodded in understanding. "I know just as well as you do, Nessa. Right now, we just don't know enough."

She dissolved into fresh tears. "I can't..."

Jimmy tipped his head closer.

"I can't... I can't believe it..." she sobbed. "I can't believe it!"

Rizzo took this as his cue to leave. The Craig family needed to be by themselves right now... they needed to be alone.

"Hey..." Jimmy called at Rizzo's retreating back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Giving you guys space," he answered. "I'm not family."

"Yes you are," David spoke up. "You're family, we want you here."

Rizzo nodded. Of course he would stay... it was only right.

* * *

Robbie hung up the phone in utter shock. 

Herb Brooks was dead.

Herb Brooks and the word dead did not belong in the same sentence.

He couldn't believe it. Going back up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with his partner of 23 years, Erica, he climbed back into bed and faced the window, away from her.

Slowly the tears began to well, and they slowly slid down his cheeks. His body wracked with sobs as Erica stirred and rolled over.

Touching his shoulder, she pulled herself up close to him. "What happened?"

"Herb died tonight," he answered, though through his tears the words were barely recognizable. Not that it really mattered. Erica knew Robbie so well she could immediately distinguish what had transpired.

"What?" Erica's hand went to her mouth. "Oh my dear God..."

* * *

Steve Christoff had received the news from his 12 year old daughter Rebecca, who had heard the phone ringing and had groggily come down the stairs and answered said device. Upon hearing Danny Brooks' voice on the other end, she had dashed up the stairs and awoken her father immediately. 

"Mom, Dad, Danny says something happened to Coach Brooks..."

"_What?"_ Steve was suddenly wide awake and dashing down the stairs himself as Christine pulled their daughter to her in comfort. "Danny, what happened to Herb?" he barked, picking up the phone.

"Single car roll over," his voice was stoic, "Dad was thrown 50 feet from the wreckage. When paramedics got there he wasn't breathing."

Silence.

"You're shitting me..."

"No pun intended, but no I am not shitting you," Danny answered.

"I, uh..." Steve stuttered, unable to form a complex sentence. "I'll call Jack, let him know..."

Danny exhaled sharply. "Take care..."

"You too..."

Within mere seconds Steve had disconnected the line and had dialed Jack.

Jack had never been particularly close to Herb, and had on numerous occasions been ripped into by Herb for the betterment of the team, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be affected.

But right now, all he could think about was the fact that this was something he had not wanted to face.

Herb Brooks was dead, but he was much more than just a coach.

He was an extraordinary human being, and even in death, he reflected such a sentiment.

Even in death.


	49. Don't Believe Everything You Hear

**A/N: Chapter 49! Only one more and then this story is done! Wow... well, all I can say is thank you to all my reviewers. Very much appreciated. PLEASE continue to review. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**8080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880808008800808808080**

Chapter 49

Steve's hands were shaking as he dialed Jack's phone number. He didn't want to do this... he didn't know _how._ What was he supposed to do? Call him up and just say flat out that Herb had died?

Stubborn as a mule, Herb was. Trying to shake one of his beliefs was like trying to move an iceberg, or resurrect the Titanic. One of the things Herb didn't believe in was seat belts. As a result, their Coach was gone.

"Hello?" Jack's sleepy voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey OC, it's Steve..."

"Why are you calling me at one in the morning?"

"I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't important," he answered. "I just got a call from Dan Brooks..."

"Dan Brooks?" he answered. "What did he want?"

"It's about Herb..."

"What about Herb?"

"Herb was in a bad accident," Steve informed him.

"Is he alright?"

Steve inhaled sharply. "No, he uh... he was thrown from the car about fifty feet. When they found him he wasn't breathing."

Silence.

"You must be joking."

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" Steve shook his head. "Think I would call you up at one at the morning and laugh about Herbie dying to get my kicks? HA HA HA HA, I think not. I'm serious."

"Alright alright, I got'cha. I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that, Jack hung up the phone.

Steve hung up, his mouth hanging open as he went back upstairs. Not wanting to face either his wife or daughter at that point, he made a detour to the bathroom and turned on the water.

He stuck his hands under the tap and allowed the water to cool him down. He couldn't go back into the bedroom where Christine and Rebecca were and let them see him like this. It was unbelievable, Coach was the strongest, most stubborn person they'd ever met, and now...

He was dead.

Coming back into the bedroom, where Rebecca now lay on the bed with her mother, Steve sent her out, back to her own bedroom. Once the door closed, Steve slumped against the door, put his head in his hands, and cried.

**8080808088080800808080808088080800880800808080808080808080808080880**

Jack drove to Natalie's condo, numb. Now he had to explain this to Natalie... not that she would understand. She hadn't really known about the team in 1980, or the fact that he had a gold medal safely hidden away.

When he knocked on the door, Michael opened it.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Is your Mom home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs."

"And what are you doing home?"

"Come on, Dad, I can't come home to see Mom once in a while?"

"No, no, that's all well and good. What I'm saying is that... Mike, you're twenty-one."

"And?"

"I thought you'd be out having fun."

"I was, and I'm terribly hung over," he smirked. "Come on, Dad, why are you here?"

"I gotta talk to your Mom."

"It's three in the morning."

"And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." Jack rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "Come on, go get your Mom."

Michael went up the stairs, and three minutes later Natalie appeared.

"What the hell is going on, Jack?"

He stepped inside and closed the door. "Look, I know it's early..."

"It's three in the morning."

"I know!" he raised his voice, then bit his tongue. "Nat," he exhaled sharply. "Herb Brooks died last night." Her expression gave him permission to continue. "Herb Brooks... my coach from 1980?"

"I don't remember you telling me anything about 1980."

"I'm sure I did..."

"Not that I remember," she shook her head. "But this is really bothering you..." she extended her hand. "Come on, tell me what happened."

His eyes squeezed shut and he bit his lip. "His car rolled over..."

He didn't need to say anything else.

"Ah damn it, Jack," she moved forward and hugged her ex-husband tightly. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"I've got to go to Minnesota as soon as possible."

"Yeah," she nodded against his shoulder. "do you want me to go with you?"

"No..." he answered. "This is something I have to do on my own."

"But why tell me?" she asked in return. "You and I haven't been together for over 17 years."

"Because you're my son's mother, and you took care of him while I was in Chicago."

"He was more your son than mine," she smirked and let him go. "Every day, he was more and more like you. Couldn't get him away from the arena."

Jack had to chuckle. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"By all means, Jack..."

"I don't want to do this..."

"I don't think any of you want to," Natalie answered. "Look, I know all of you became close after that game, and I think the best thing for you to do is to go to St. Paul."

He nodded.

"You aren't alone in your grief, Jack..." she told him. "If this is what you have to do, then do it."

With another hug from Natalie and a handshake from his son, Jack O'Callahan got back into his car, and drove to the Christoff residence. There, he found Steve Christoff, his eyes red and bloodshot, a mug of coffee in hand.

The two of them embraced, in shock and again, numb. Letting him inside, Steve spent the rest of the night sitting at the kitchen table, reminising over an endless pot of coffee.

"Guys?" Christine came down into the kitchen at about five in the morning. "You need to get some sleep."

They could only look at her, unable to speak.

"I'll call Vanessa and let her know you guys will be on your way in a day or so."

They nodded. Heading into the living room, Jack took the couch, while Steve was so tired he ended up lying on the floor, falling asleep with a couch pillow underneath his head.

Christine leaned against the doorframe, exhausted. She'd never actually _known_ Herb Brooks, but if his death affected the two of them _this_ badly...

He had to have been the most extraordinary coach they'd ever had.


	50. Herb Brooks Remembered

**And so readers, nine months later, this brings us to Chapter 50 and the end of Tangled, the story I consider to be my 'baby'. What a ride! Thank you so much for sticking with me through it all, from the messes Vanessa got herself into as a nineteen year old to seeing the relationships she held close grow and expand. I'm sad to see this one end, but please feel free to check out my new Miracle story, entitled 'Hummingbird' and starring Jim Craig. **

**Some content from this chapter relates to 'The Boys of Winter' by Wayne Coffey (which is an EXCELLENT book), and special thanks to my two betas, justlikewedo and Quicksliver (hugs and smiles, ladies :) )**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**

**Regards,**

**Bluehaven4220**

**808808080880808080808080808080088080808080808080808080800880088808080880**

Chapter 50

Vanessa sat in the front pew, unaware of what others were saying. There had been plenty of "I'm sorry"'s and "If there's anything I can do"'s, but the one thing she needed was to see her father alive one last time... to tell him she loved him. She'd taken it for granted so many times, and now she'd lost her chance.

She'd watched as Mike Eruzione gave a heartwarming speech, likening Herb Brooks to a father that you loved deeply, but didn't necessarily like a hundred precent of the time because he pushed you so hard.

Vanessa couldn't agree more. When she'd pushed him away, he'd fought hard to win her back. When she lashed out, he was there to receive it. When she fell, he was there to catch her.

The church service had ended with barely a dry eye to been seen, cards from Colleen and Marian and David and Amber, as well as Dan and Kelly's children stood erect on the table next to the alter, where the priest had asked for her father's soul to rest peacefully. Pollbearers gathered around her father's casket, preparing to lift him up and carry him to his final resting place. Exiting the church, she saw the procession. Her hands moved to cover her mouth as she watched her father being carried beneath a canopy of hockey sticks.

A fitting end to a life that revolved around both family and hockey.

A tough balancing act for any man, but for Herb Brooks, it was even more difficult. There were times that he had faced taking a job that he didn't want and leaving his family behind for more money, but he never had. Herb Brooks, family man.

Hard to imagine, huh?

Later, at the reception for the team and their families, Buzzy and Gayle with their boys Billy and Neil had made the trip, Steve and Christine with Rebecca, Robbie and Erica with Colleen (whose own pregnancy, at 23, was just beginning to show. She'd come back to stay with her parents, as she was on her own) and Marian, while Jack had come alone. Mark Johnson, his wife Leslie, and their kids had come down, Neil Broten and his wife Sally, they were all there. Everyone except Mark Pavelich. She knew he'd paid his respects, in his own way, he just couldn't do it with them.

She bit her lip as she got up, and, squeezing Jimmy's hand, made her way to the podium. She'd _meant _to have a speech prepared, but somehow, writing what she felt down on paper felt odd, like it didn't come from the heart. No, this was the way it needed to be done, without a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hello, everyone," she gulped as she stood before the sea of hockey players. "I'd like to thank you all for coming..."

Silence.

"I know you heard this already at the church service, and I know we'd been meaning to have a get together sooner rather than later, but this wasn't really the reunion we were hoping for," she paused. "But today isn't really about grieving. We can do that on our own time. No, this..." her hand moved in a sweeping motion, "this is about celebrating."

She saw Jimmy smile.

"Of course, we could have chosen to show Herb Brooks as a grandfather with his grandkids sitting on his lap or reading bedtime stories or having him chase away the monsters from under the bed using flashlights and finger puppets, but, we didn't." She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "My mother, and my brother and sister and I, we chose to show him as a 42 year old hockey coach, doing what he loved."

Vanessa emphasized the hockey stick glued to the front of the podium. _"This..." _she pointed. _"This_ was what Herb Brooks loved. But family always came first. I know that..." she swallowed a sob, "I know that he likened us all to family. He could've gotten to know us all as sons and daughters, as family once again. Though I know it never got to that point, I know that it wasn't as though he was incapable of doing so."

She raised her glass of water and shook her head to get her hair out of her eyes. "To Herb Brooks, the greatest man, father, and hockey coach I have ever known."

Suddenly there were over one hundred glasses raised to Herb, to toast his memory, like he deserved.

"To Herb Brooks," everyone agreed.

As Vanessa stepped down from the podium, she was suddenly enveloped by her teammates from over twenty years ago.

If it hadn't been for Herb, they wouldn't be the people they had become. Journalists, pilots and oral surgeons, coaches, marketing executives, and, in some cases, better hockey players.

If it hadn't been for Herb, they would not have had the experiences, been through the rises and falls, spoken to each other after the Olympics.

And though it was difficult, and it hurt, Vanessa could still hear his voice, calling that drill after the game in Norway.

"_Again!"_

A whistle blew as she closed her eyes, finding herself in Jimmy's arms.

"_Again!"_

She saw his tie loosened.

"_Again!"_

And when the whistle blew again, she heard the words that had changed their lives forever.

"_I play for... the United States of America!"_

Indeed.


End file.
